


A Dark Storm

by R3nee41A



Series: A Dark Storm [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - In this story Oliver Queen is an homicide detective trying to solve the murder of Felicity's best friend while protecting her from being the next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these character, just a fan of the show

Living in the Glades in Starling City, Felicity Smoak, a desolate thirty year old woman, sits deep-minded in a two bedroom house. A home which she inherited from her parents who were killed in a car crash - drunken driver - some years back. Felicity was a well-known investigative news reporter for a local TV. Station, while working on a story, typing her life away at her computer, she broke focus when interrupted by a telephone call from her dear friend Helena Bertinelli. 

“Hello!” Felicity answers as she continues to look thru her notes on the story.

“Felicity?” Helena’s voice squeaks as she talks. Felicity hates getting interrupted when she’s in the middle of a good story. This time it’s about the corruptions in City Hall, so she stops typing because she can detect it was one of those days with Helena, whom always seems to call when she needs someone to talk to, other than that it’s an email or a text although they try to hang out once a week. But Felicity was worried this time because it was strange for Helena to say her name when she knows who she calling, like she have done some thousand times before. 

“Helena, what’s wrong…and who else would be answering my phone?” Felicity replied with concern. Helena and Felicity had been good friends for over twenty years. They met when they both were orphans so they had something in common.

“I need to talk to you about something” Helena replied with distress in her voice. Felicity knew it was about some guy or some money problems because Helena was a very loose girl when it came to men and well she couldn’t keep a job either, she partied too much. Felicity was just the opposite; she spent all her days and night working. There were no men in her life besides her boss and the other male reporters she worked with. Being an orphan and all alone made her a loner, that way she has no one to leave her, avoidance her psychologist calls it. Every since she lost her parents in a car accident when she was young her life haven’t been the same and Helena is her pick me up when she needs it, but Helena is no help when she has issues. 

“So talk, what’s wrong?” as Felicity tries to stay focus on her work and listen to Helena at the same time.

“Not over the phone…I, I need you to come over or meet me at Verdant now!” Helena blurted out with desperation in her voice.

“Helena, are you in trouble or something?” Felicity said frantically as she stops looking at her report so she can concentrate on Helena. 

“No! Not really. I just need a friend…so are you coming?” Helena’s voice was a little calmer now because she knows Felicity doesn’t do stress well and she hate to see her spiraling out of control. 

“Of course I am, but I need to finish up something first, so I’ll see you at Verdant at 5:00pm” Felicity says as she rambles through her papers and typing at the same time. This will be the biggest story of a life time and Felicity just don’t have the time for distractions but she know Helena is always there for her and it’s only fair to return the favor.

“Great, see you there”, Helena replies with disappointment. She was always the one who like to get what she wants when she wants it, but this was not the right time that Felicity can just drop everything and run to her right now. Helena was a few months older than Felicity but technically they are a year apart, Helena was born in September 1984 and Felicity was born in March 1985, but Helena looks to Felicity like a big sister. 

“Helena, remember whatever it is, things do get better, you know I know better than anyone” as Felicity tries to encourage Helena. 

“Maybe, goodbye”, Helena replied then hung up. 

Felicity continue to work on her report trying not to get distracted by Helena’s problems because as always they end up not as bad as she makes it. She would either get back together with her guy or fine another one, and if money was the issue she would usually borrow the money from Felicity until she can pay it back. For some odd reason this time seemed different, so she continued to work on her story, but Felicity couldn’t help but to think about Helena. As she wonders what she needed to meet in person about, was it a man… was it money, but she tried to stay positive and focus, so it doesn’t interfere with her work because the dirt she had on Mayor Sebastian Blood will get him out of office and sent to jail for a very long time. 

As time passed, Felicity realized it was nearly 4:30pm, so she put her work aside to get herself together. Verdant was practically around the corner, so she decided she would stop by the store for an aspirin first. It seemed as though it would be a long evening with Helena. While she’s finishing brushing her hair, Felicity gets a weird text that says “53698, key is under the big tree”. Wondering what the hell does that mean, she waved her hand at it and didn’t pay it any mind while putting her phone in her purse, for she had somewhere to be. So she locked up, got in her car and headed to club Verdant.

As she approaches the club, she notices the ambulance and the police were there blocking the entrance. Without any second thought, she parks her car and makes her way through the chaos to find a body covered by a black tarp. Her being the investigative reporter she is, she starts to question what happened. With the helpless answers from people standing around, she approaches the club. She hears someone say a woman around her early thirties has been shot and killed. Felicity starts to panic with the thought of that being Helena, a detective stops her from crossing the red tape. She explains that she was supposed to meet her friend there. As her heart races with tears about to explode from her eyes, she identifies herself and gives a full description of Helena. 

“She’s five foot six inches tall, she has dark brown hair, light blue grey eyes, wait I have a picture of her in my wallet” as she frantically search her purse. “Didn’t this person have identification?” Hysterically gives the detective the picture of Helena as she looks at him and for a moment she notices how handsome he was but that passed quickly as she thought for a second this is not the time to pick up a date. 

To the detective dismay the picture did resembles the murder woman and the name that was given did match identification found on the body. It was always hard for him to give love ones bad news but he loved his job as a homicide detective. He walks over to his partner, John Diggle and shows him the picture. They whispered to each other for a moment, Diggle shakes his head and the Detective walks back over to where Felicity was standing with a grave expression on her face.

“I’m sorry Ms. Smoak, but your description and picture do match the victim” he replied. Some people think cops are just heartless because they see this type of stuff every day, to inform someone that their love one have been murdered or died unexpectedly is something they take joy in, however that’s not Detective Oliver Jonas Queen. He stands about 6 feet 2 inches tall, muscular build wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with gym shoes, not your average detective wear, but he’s not the typical detective.

“NO!” Felicity screams while holding back her tears, “she can’t be dead, I just talked to her, she wanted to talk to me about something and she didn’t want to talk over the phone... (Wiping her face) what happened to her?” Considering he had just got the call he didn’t get a chance to get all the details but what he did know Helena was shot from an unknown shooter.

“Witnesses claimed they saw someone arguing with her, and then shots were fired, witnesses did say the person she was arguing with wasn’t the one who shot her…but he ran away after she fell to the ground, we’re trying to locate that person as we speak.” He says looking around as other officers question people in the crowd.

Det. Queen know this had to be a professional hit but he wasn’t going to disclose that to Felicity just yet, because she too is a suspect until more information is known. “I know this is very hard for you…” the detective tries to be consoling but Felicity interrupts. “Where was she shot?” She asked. Detective Queen didn’t like answering questions like this out in the open it could jeopardize the investigation. “Ma’am I’m sorry for your loss, but…” Once again Felicity interrupts and demanded an answer. “JUST TELL ME!” as she looks towards the black tarp angrily. “She was shot in the back of the head, I won’t know exactly how many times until the autopsy is done but it wasn’t just once (he says with despair in his eyes) it was a least twice.” Felicity was holding her hands to her head in confusion to what Helena might have gotten herself into that she had to be murdered like that. “How do you know?” Felicity asked as she paced back and forth panting. “The medical examiner was here moments ago and I’ve seen this type of injury before and usually it’s the result of multiple…” (Felicity interrupts) “Just stop! (As she began panting even harder) I can’t believe this is happening, what the hell did you do Helena, why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Felicity starts to hyperventilate as she pace back and forth rambling as she moves holding her head with her hand.

“Ms. Smoak you need to breathe or you’re going to…” before he could finish his sentence Felicity fainted. Det. Queen caught her by her waist and her back just in time before she fell to the ground and called for a paramedic that was standing around the crime scene. He tries to wake her up but no success although her pulse was strong but a little fast. As Felicity lies unconscious, her mind flashes back to her parent’s death- it just a swarm of dreams now. Those were the same words she heard as a child when her parents were killed. Helena was like a sister to Felicity; Helena was the only family she had and now she’s all alone. To lose another love one is too much to take on at this point in her life, so much has been lost, what is left for her now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of finding out why Helena was murdered.

Two days ago

“This city is failing on all counts; I’ve been put in office to do a duty… to ensure everyone in Starling City can live in peace and remain safe by putting those thieves, thugs, and whoever else that is trying to destroy this city, in jail. Forever. This fundraiser is especially for the people of the Glades, these criminals think they can just may a quick buck off the misery of those people who live there… the earthquake that shook our city will not bring us down, we will rebuild, we will fight back for every man, woman and child who lost their lives… (As he raises his champagne glass) This fundraiser is for justice for all that was lost a year ago.

As the crowd claps their hands in applause the Mayor receded off the stage into the crowd.

“That was a touching speech” the mayor heard from behind and turned to see who just made the kind words. As he watches her move closer to him, her gesture was like no other. It was sexy at best. She wore a red low cut dress that showed off her nice legs that was accompanied by a pair of black stiletto heels. Her hair was in a nice bun and she wore the loudest red lip stick he has ever seen.

“I only speak the truth and with these fundraisers we can do just that” he says as he drinks from his champagne.

“Mmmm, Helena Bertinelli” as she reached out her hand to introduce herself.

“I’m honored” as Mayor Blood takes a good look at her as he holds her hand. His eyes wondered up and down her body almost as if he’s mesmerized by her looks. “I’m sure you will agree that this city needs more leadership and less crime.” Letting go of her and smiling at her as he engage with conversation.

“Leadership? Yes I would agree” her tone was more suggestive in more ways than one.

“You’re not interested in lowering the crime rate Ms. Bertinelli?” he smiles as he looks around through the crowd almost taking what she said as an insult.

“The talk is usually the same, just a different person presenting it” as she walks around him to get his attention off the crowd.

“Well you are entitled to your opinion, I’ll just have to prove I’m as good as my word” reaching for another glass of champagne as a waiter pass by the two.

“What else are you good at Mayor Blood?” she gives him a small smile that got his attention.

Mayor Blood didn’t know what her agenda was but he was starting to sweat, he was tense and he wasn’t sure if she was coming on to him or just trying to gage his interest for politics. Either way he decides to play alone because he thought she was fascinating and intriguing. 

“Why don’t you give me a call and we can finish this conversation on a more personal level” handing her a card out of his inner jacket pocket. “I have to mingle with the crowd otherwise this fundraiser will be for nothing” as he walks away slowly looking back at her.  
“I’ll do just that” she said with a smile that looks more devious than natural.

 

Present Day

Felicity cautiously awakes to a blur of white lights. She can hear people talking faintly and sound of beeps every few seconds. The smell in the air was of sanitation and bleach. Coming in and out of focus, she hears the sound of a man calling her name.  
“Felicity…. Ms. Smoak can you hear me?” Detective Queen said eagerly as he approached the hospital bed to where she was laying. 

“Yes, where am I? (Looking around) What happened?” Felicity asked dazed and confused.  
“You’re at Glades Memorial… you fainted and have been out for about a few hours.” Detective Queen explained as he pours a cup of water then gave it to her as he approaches her bedside to take a sit in a chair.

“A few hours… I was asleep?” she asked with even more confusion as she slips on water to moistening her dry mouth. 

“The doctors said that a person can remain unconscious for a while in an event of dramatic stress, it depends on the person and the amount of stress a person is under…and I remember him saying something like exhaustion and dehydrated.” Det. Queen tried to explain.

Felicity thought for a moment how unreal this all seems to be. She nervously looked around the room on both sides of the bed when she found her glasses sitting on a side table next to the Detective. As she adjust them on her face she’s aware the Detective change his clothes and is now wearing a suit, although he looks more like a business man, a very attractive business man than a Detective.

“I don’t remember your name”, she asked still a little dazed from waking up and earlier events.

Det. Queen pulls a note pad and pen out his pocket. Ms. Smoak, I’m Det. Oliver Queen, my partner John Diggle and I have been assigned to your friends case… you mentioned earlier that you were supposed to meet with her, may I ask is this something you two usually do on a Sunday?” The Detective knows hours have already passed and the more time persist without any valuable information the case can go cold. He was good at his job and has always solved his cases, but he didn’t want this to be his first because his gut tells him Helena’s murder wasn’t a random act…it was a hit and a hit means more than one person is involved. 

“All I know is she seemed stressed when she called me, but that was nothing new she always had some kind of issue every now and then… we go to Verdant once a week or whenever I’m not busy, um she’s there more than I am because um… she like men, a whole lot.” Felicity says while fumbling with the sheets she’s has on top of her.

“Who is she dating now, what’s his name?” Det. Queen was about to start writing when Felicity starts to laugh.

“Gosh, who wasn’t she dating,” her laugh turned into a frown quit, “I’m not sure” she added.

“You’re her friend and you’re not sure or you just don’t want to say?” Detective Queen stated with an intense stare.

“I can’t deal with this right now, please I don’t know any more than you.” Felicity answered aggravated by the questions as if she’s a suspect. 

“Sometimes a person knows more than what they think they know.” Sounding anxious due to every witness at the club seems to have seen nothing but a man they gave a vague description of. “Look I know this is hard for you but… (As he paused and took a breath) where were you between the hours of 3pm and 4pm?” He asks with despair because he has to eliminate her before pursuing anymore questions or leads and right now she may be his last hope.

“You have to be kidding me, I’m a suspect?” Felicity asked in disbelief. “My friend was lying on the ground…dead…with a black plastic bag over her and you think I killed her…WOW! No wonder the crime rate is high in this city, we have pretend cops, (laughing) I’ll tell you this, if I’m your suspect this city is doomed, so doomed… I just can’t believe your implication, little ole me, I wouldn’t hurt a hair on a person’s head, to murder someone, I mean I’ve helped put people away but this is ridiculous, so ridiculous, I have to take a breath, this is too much, 3… 2… 1 (as she tries to calm herself)

Detective Queen didn’t like the insult much as he clinch his jaw muscle, yet he understands her rant because no one that is innocent likes to be accused, but it’s his job to get to the truth and that’s exactly what he’s going to do. 

“Ma’am understands my position here and answer the question…please!” He didn’t want to get upset considering if she is innocent she don’t deserve to be interrogated like a criminal. 

Felicity took a deep breath again and looked the detective in his eyes and said “I was at home working on a news piece and if you check my computer it will have a time stamped for the last time I worked on it… oh as I was leaving home I waved to my neighbor who was off to pick up her boys from soccer camp, that was around 4:45pm… oh I also stopped to buy an aspirin at the corner store down the street from my house.” Felicity knows all too well how this works, she have seen many interrogations in her line of work by giving information to the police on stories she was investigating, but she never thought she’ll be on the receiving end of an interrogation especially not as the suspect to murdering her good friend when she’s knows nothing. 

Detective Queen already knew who she was and what she did for a living, but it doesn’t mean she’s innocent. “I’ll leave my card here on the table and if you think of anything… and I mean anything, please don’t hesitate to call me.” 

Felicity just looked at the card as he placed it on the side table next to the bed. “I’ll keep that in mind but I doubt it… I’m as confused to what she was involved in to, she didn’t deserve to die in that manner, in any manner.” She says as emotions overpower her again. 

The detective walked towards the door and looks back at her. “I’ll be back later and I'll tell the doctors you’re awake” as he walked out. 

So many things was running around in Felicity’s head that all she could think to do is shut her eyes and hope this was all a dream that when she wakes up this nightmare will be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that is still following the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his chapter you're learn a little bit more about Helena also Oliver and Diggle learns something about the shooting

While at the hospital Det. Queen ran into his partner Diggle who was coming from the Medical Examiner’s office on the lower level. John and Oliver had been partners for 5 years and their relationship was more than just co-workers, they were brothers, at least in their hearts anyway. Diggle was married to Lyla Michaels with a 3 year old son name Andrew (Andy) in honor of his brother, who also was a cop whom was killed by thug trying to rob him at gun point; they both died that night. Oliver on the other hand is single, never really got involved with anyone; he would blame his job for being too dangerous, the thought of leaving someone behind if he was killed in the line of duty was something he couldn’t handle. Despite that he was a caring person, who always wanted to help those who couldn’t help themselves and he despises anyone who causes harm to others. He and Diggle was one of the few cops who took their job seriously, I guess you can say they were Starling City finest. 

“Anything new?” he asks as he approaches Diggle.

Diggle raised an eyebrow stopping in his tracks, “you not going to believe this one when I tell you”

“Try me” with a puzzling look.

“Well… she was shot twice in her head but both seem to be from a different angle and different range”

“Are you saying she was shot by two different people?” Oliver asked confused

“What I’m saying is Doc thinks she was shot first in the back of her head, she fell and someone shot her again as she laid on the ground… I have the report if you want to read it” as he handed Oliver the M.E. report on Helena’s autopsy.

“Someone really wanted her dead” reading the report and then looking up at Diggle. 

“You need to read further… there weren’t any bullets in the wounds” Diggle said pointing to the report.

“We have to go back and look around again” Oliver looked anxious for he didn’t want to lose evidence.

“No” Diggle explains, “There wasn’t any exit wounds for either of her wounds”

Oliver looked even more confused, “what the hell…what cause the wound if not bullets?”

“Doc swab the area we have to wait on results, lab said a few hours they were ‘backed up’ Diggle said shaking his head left to right.

Oliver was lost in thought for a few seconds and after contemplating what he read he blew out a long breath and looked at Diggle “so far we have nothing, no witnesses, no bullets and I tried to talk to Ms. Smoak who is too distraught to talk right now, so I think we should head back over to Verdant to ask a few questions just maybe someone there remembers something or can tell us something we don’t know about Helena, then we can come back here to see if we can get Ms. Smoak to talk.”

“Did you try to be subtle with Ms. Smoak or did you go in there demanding answers like you do with other suspects giving her that scary look” Diggle asks with a smirk on his face.

“Diggle, her reaction at the crime scene proves she’s innocent but I have to eliminate her as a suspect or at the very least see if she knows anything” he states as they begin to walk down the hall heading for the exit.

“Yeah because if she is guilty she’s a hell of actress… besides there one more thing I found out… Helena Bertinelli is Frank Bertinelli’s daughter,” John said while going out the door.

Oliver stopped walking “Why didn’t I recognize the name, that explains a lot… this was a hit” looking at Diggle. “Maybe someone was trying to send him a message” Oliver added.

“Looks like it and now we got to go tell him his daughter is dead” Diggle said 

 

36 hours ago

Helena never had her life in order, at least not in the last past 4 years since her adopted mother died. Her mother cherished her, spoiled her with everything although Helena was an adult. I guess you can say that’s when her promiscuous behavior began or came out. Helena love being with men but she haven’t set her mind yet to be with just one in a relationship. ‘They’ll love you then leave you’ she always said due to her real parents dying when she was young. Being loved and being in love was a scary topic and an even more scary thing to experience, that’s something her and Felicity shared, the irony is the fact that they loved each other and was never worried about one leaving the other.

Helena was financially broke, her bills was piling up, stack on the table next to her as she drank her coffee. Helena didn’t want to be a burden on Felicity due to she always seems to run to Felicity when she needed money but this time is far worse. Her house is on the verge of foreclosure, her utility bills haven’t been paid and she has depleted all of her savings months ago with only one dollar left in her checking account in order to keep the account open. As she sat drinking her coffee looking over all those bills Helena did what she didn’t want to do… call her father, her adopted father that is. 

Frank Bertinelli was a “business man” here in Starling City, but Helena have heard the rumors of him being some kind of arrogant big crime boss that thinks he can go around threatening other crime bosses and thugs with no repercussions, there was a rumor he even threaten the Triad, but that was just hearsay. She stayed her distance from him once her adopted mother died, he wasn’t much of a father anyway, by name only and by name she knew she had a chance of getting the money she needed, at least she hoped. So she picked up her phone, dialed his number and held her breath. 

“Hello” the voice said over the phone

“Hi, it’s me” Helena said letting the breath out she was holding.

“And what do I owe this pleasure after 4 years” he says with a little animosity.

“I was hoping you could give me some money… I’m in a bit of a jam” she asked nervously.

“Helena, I asked you to work for me, you said no… I hear very bad disgusting things about you… you haven’t called or visited in almost 4 years and now you need my money, how I’m I doing would be nice every now and then.” Helena faced turned red she didn’t like what he was saying, although true, but right now she needed him.

“So is that a no” she asked trying to keep her tone normal because she had no one else to turn to.

“Yes, Helena that is a Hell No! If your mother was alive she would be disappointed with you, she loved you, I loved her, so why don’t you hang up the phone, go back to your hidey hole and slut around town to get the money.” He hangs up.

Helena slams her phone on the table, with tears in her eyes she put her hands on her head and sobbed. She hasn’t been so hurt in her entire life, not necessarily by him but by what he said about her mother being disappointed. She knew he didn’t love her, he always did what his wife asked because yes he really did love his wife. Helena was just something her mother yearned for because she couldn’t have kids of her own and all it took was one look at Helena, although she was 12 at the time, her mother was in love, so in love she disregarded her husband say in the matter, he wanted an infant but it was something about Helena’s eyes that her mother couldn’t part with so she adopted her and they were all happy until cancer took her away. Fuck cancer, Helena always wanted to say to her mother but she didn’t want her mother to know her fears and yet it came to pass anyway. Helena walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she thought about Mayor Blood. Well according to her father, if she use what she got to get what she want just maybe her financial problems would be a thing of the past. She ran to her bedroom to look for his card, but she couldn’t remember where she put it.

“Well I guess I’ll just go pay him a visit then” she says to herself, once again with that devious smile on her face.

 

Present Day

 

Disturbed by the findings, he couldn’t get it out of his head how the witnesses accounts of what happened and the Medical Examiners findings didn’t add up, they were conflicted, so detective Queen and his partner headed back to club Verdant to look around again, to ask a few questions to the club owner and to find out if there may be any more witnesses in the neighborhood who might have been afraid to speak up at the time of the shooting.

Oliver and Diggle arrive at the club a little before sunset. Still puzzled by the fact that there’s no bullet(s), kind of puts things like a needle in a hay stack Oliver thought to himself. Without a bullet, you can’t trace a gun or put the gun in a person’s hands. He had hard cases before, but this one will be filed under weird. When Det. Queen exited his car he looked up at the surrounding buildings, there’s not a clear shot the shooter could have took from any roof top or windows because there’s a big tree in front of Verdant as well as the surrounding area, whoever made that shot had to be very skilled. According to the witnesses she was face to face arguing with someone, that someone may be more involved than the witnesses saw otherwise who shot her while she was down. Confused but Oliver continued to search the area for something that might be relevant to the case.

As he crosses the red tape that lay on the ground, he notices that a few people are standing around the club. Although the shooting happened outside the bar, the bar isn’t a crime scene itself, but considering this is where she was to meet Felicity, maybe someone got answers. Det. Queen and his partner Diggle reach the entrance of the club.

“Diggle, see if any of these people know anything while I talk to the owner” Oliver said as he opens the club doors.

“I’ll do my best” Diggle turns and head towards the few people who were standing around.

“You always do” Oliver said walking into the club.

This was Oliver’s first time in club Verdant. In his younger years he was known to party a lot, but that was before his father left his mother for a young intern name Isabel Rochev. His mother rebel and ran off with her husband assistant Walter Steele and his sister, a well-known fashion model, left Starling City and is now living in Paris with her husband Roy Harper. Oliver was left in Starling by himself, he was a loner due to his family issues but if it wasn’t for Diggle he would probably be a mess, becoming a cop saved his life. His partying days left him making bad choices with women, drinking and employment but that’s not the man he is today. He has a good job that he loves, he doesn’t drink anymore at least not the hard stuff but wine on occasion, his favorite is a bottle of 1982 Lafite Rothschild and his womanizing days are over but he just having been looking for Ms. Right because his job takes too much of his time. Diggle says he going to die a lonely man, but Oliver’s counterargument always is at least he won’t break anyone’s heart because he’s broken, damage if that’s the right word for it and everything is due to his family. 

As he looks around he heard a voice coming from the back end of the club where the bar is located.

“Not open for business, at least not yet.” The man says as he wipes the bar down.

I’m Detective Oliver Queen, homicide… (Showing his badge) I want to ask you a few questions about the shooting that happened earlier today.

“Yeah I know who you are Mr. Queen” Tommy said looking up from the bar while wiping.

“Tommy Merlin” Oliver interrupts “it’s been a long time”

‘Obvious not long enough” Tommy said sarcastically.

“Look I’m here on business, you need to put what happened between our parents behind you and move on, that was between them… I had nothing to do with it” Oliver said trying to be civil.

“Tell that to my father who has to live the rest of his life in prison” Tommy yells slamming down the cleaning rag.

“That’s your father’s fault and tell that to the 503 people who lost their lives due to his earthquake machine that leveled the glades…you can either answer my questions here or at the station, your choice” Oliver said in an intimidating way. 

“I’m not sure how I can help you, I wasn’t here at the time… I stopped by Iron Heights this morning that’s why I’m so wound up” Tommy say trying to calm down.

“Did you know Helena Bertinelli?” Oliver asked

“There isn’t a guy that comes here who doesn’t know Helena…she um, how to you say it… gets around” using his finger to demonstrate quote unquote.

“Were you ever involved with her?” Oliver asked as he tries to read Tommy’s demeanor. 

“Seems like ages ago but yeah, we dated for a few months” Tommy said.

“Besides today, when was the last time you saw her?” Oliver asked.

“She’s in here at some point almost every day…she have a drink, talk to some of my patrons, she may leave with someone, she may not, I’m not her babysitter so I don’t pay her any attention... not anymore” Tommy replied.

“Do you know Felicity Smoak?”

“Oh yeah, her nerdy friend that works for the news station” he says with a smile on his face. “She’s cute and nice… quiet though, quite the opposite of Helena.” Tommy says with a look of being mesmerized by Felicity.

“How often is she here?” Olivier asked impatiently. 

“Not as much as Helena, maybe 3 to 4 times a month, I think this isn’t the club for her, she turns down every guy who offer to dance or buy her a drink, I kind of got the impression she’s not into guys if you know what I mean” Tommy explains in a comedic way, “although she’s hot, I wouldn’t mind being a sandwich between…”

Oliver interrupts again “Is it possible to get the names of Helena’s male acquaintance you saw her with” Oliver pulling out his note pad.

“Man we could be all night trying to write every name down besides most of them I don’t even know but I’ll write down the ones I do especially if they are regulars” as he began to write on the note pad.

“I appreciate your help” Oliver replied as Diggle entered the bar

“We’re not open…” Tommy says

“He’s my partner” as Oliver walked over to where Diggle was standing. 

“Most of the people outside just got here and the news of Helena’s death was new to them but they were familiar with her, most said the same thing, she was wild, loose, she work the room, yada yada” Diggle explains.

“I guess it time to pay Helena’s father a visit… have someone to check the club owners alibi he said he was visiting Iron Heights this morning… his father is Malcolm Merlyn ex CEO of Merlyn Global Group… I don’t trust him.”

“You don’t trust him because their involvement in aiding Stellmoor International hostile takeover of your father’s company?”

“No, because how can you know a person and not feel sad or something if they died, better yet murdered… he just didn’t seem broken up about it considering he once dated Helena” Oliver walks back over to retrieved his notepad from Tommy.

“Thanks… you don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon do you?” Oliver asked Tommy

“Am I to believe I’m a suspect” Tommy laughs but Oliver didn’t catch the joke “no, I’ll be here, no out of the country runs for me.”

“Good because I’ll hate to put you in a cell next to your father” Oliver said as he turned around and walked out the club with Diggle, Tommy wasn’t laughing anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with the story so far. I'm new to this so I hope this story is entertaining and keep you wanting more. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen's encounter with Mayor Blood. Oliver and Diggle question Helen's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to ask you to cut me some slack, I'm not very good at writing smut but I tried like I'm trying with this story without having any descriptive writing knowledge, so thanks for continuing to read this story.

34 Hours Ago

 

Helena walked into City Hall not knowing what to expect. Mayor Blood wasn’t aware of her visit but she had an objective to complete and she’s wasn’t giving up until she had the Mayor wrapped around her finger.

Mayor Blood was like any other politician, he was manipulative, power hunger, selfish, hell he was just plain self-involved… he was a narcissist. But he also was single; no man would ever turn down a beautiful woman who was coming on to them at least not his type. Born in the Glades, he knows all too well about their crime riddled neighborhoods but it haven’t stopped him from exploiting his power as Mayor to keep those same neighborhoods infested with crime instead of cleaning the streets up. Yeah, he talks a good game about fighting the good fight and putting those criminals in jail for a very long time but let’s face it isn’t that what all Politian’s do, besides if he get rid of those criminals he would have to give himself up and that won’t happen. Mayor blood has been around crime all his life, not just the fact that he’s from the Glades but his father was an alcoholic who abused his him and his mother. His mother was ok with it; she didn’t seem to think less of her husband or was it just being stupid, submissive and afraid was two sides of the same coin. One day Sebastian put an end to all of that, he killed his father, though the reports read self-defense, he was looked upon as the hero defending his mother life and his own by taking a criminal – hey that’s what you call an abusive alcoholic – life, saving two people in the process. Being abused as a child can do something to a person, which can lead to long term consequences like psychological, behavioral, and societal consequences and Sebastian Blood have all of them. He can put on a good front but in the long run he was a psychopath.

Helena reach Mayor Blood secretary desk and announced who she was and explain she didn’t have an appointment but she’ll wait until he is free if he is willing to speak with her. The Mayor’s secretary got conformation from Mayor Blood that it will be about 30 minutes before he is done with his meeting and that he will see Ms. Bertinelli then. Helena obliged and took a seat.

30 minutes later Mayor Blood phoned his secretary to send Helena in his office. Helena tried to be discrete as possible; she didn’t wear one of her revealing dresses she usually wear to the club, not like the one she wore the night before, no she kept it simple, everything, including her legs, was covered up. She entered his office as he was hanging up the phone.

“Ms. Bertinelli, how can I be of assistance” he said leaning backwards in his chair, with an enduring smile on his face.

“It’s funny you should ask using those words” she said closing his office door then starts to walk towards his desk. “I happened to be in the neighborhood and I thought about you… after last night I was curious in knowing was you…” she paused for a moment looking him in his eyes contemplating the exact words she should use. “Thinking of me” she added.

He gave a slight humming sound before answering “To be honest, I was thinking about you, I told myself I'm gonna have to put you on my "To Do" list” he smiles while licking his lips.

Did he just use a cheesy ass line on me, she thought to herself. “Well” as she walked around his desk so she could be closer to him. “Don’t stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it” this time she was smirking because she knew his type. He would want to fuck and that’s it, no phone call afterwards so she had to foil a plan in order to keep him interested. She got to be more creative in order to accomplish her agenda. 

“Um, you know I can take a lunch break… a very long lunch break” as he sat up rolling his chair closer to her.

“Mayor Blood, what makes you think I’m that kind of girl” she said backing up a few inches from him.

“You wouldn’t be here if you wasn’t… let’s be honest, when I asked people how can I be of assistance they usually get to the point… your point was thinking about me and asking have I thought about you” he says as he starts to stand right in front of her. He's so close she can feel the heat of his breath on her forehead. Not to mention he smells great and her body started to tense up because most of the guys she meet are usually sweaty with the scent of a little musk from dancing at the club, this is the first guy who actually smelled refreshing like the morning air on a spring day. He walks even closer and whispers in her ear “if you won’t tell, I won’t tell” then he licks her ear and moves backwards with a smile.

She let out a soft moan while smiling as she thought that was the most sexy thing anyone has ever done to her and gosh she liked it “So do you do all the ladies like this?” she asks.

“Only the ones I like… so are we going?” he asked shutting down his computer.

Felicity is going to kill me she thought to herself “sure, where to?” she asked

“My place” he said winking an eye as he opens the door for her “after you” and they exited his office headed to the parking garage.

 

What Helena wasn’t aware of is that her father had her trailed as he usually did that’s how he knew about her nightly activities. Usually it was for her safety although they lack communication, but he kept close watch on her due to his type of “business”, and after their phone conversation he thought she’ll do something stupid because after all that’s what she was good at but he didn’t think going to speak to one of his enemies was one of them. Picking up his cell phone, the hired goon called Mr. Bertinelli “Mr. B, Helena is at City Hall I’m assuming talking to Blood, they were seen together last night” his goon said.

“Um, and she calls me this morning for money…who we got available” Mr. Bertinelli said “I need the best, if she thinks she’s going to double cross me I’ll treat her like the rest” he said.  
“Deadshot sir?” his goon said. Mr. Bertinelli hung up the phone. His goon made the call.

 

Present Day

 

Felicity can’t seem to fall asleep after the Doctor recommends she stay overnight her thoughts began racing and her mind keep flashing picture of Helena laying on the ground bleeding. The stress of Helena’s death also brings back old memories of her family she just can’t shake. She needed someone to talk to or at least something to make her sleep. She glanced at the side table where the Detective had left his card. Reaching over to grab the card, she hesitated at first, but then decided to give Detective Queen a call he may have some news on the investigation.

 

Oliver and Diggle parked the car outside of Frank Bertinelli property and walked the pathway to his front door which has heavy security. They were spotted by very large men, all in suits, holding their guns in their hands. Diggle reaches for his gun and Oliver follows suit.

“SCPD let me see your hands” Diggle said pausing before approaching the men. Oliver didn’t say a word, he was too busy with his gun in hand surveying the area trying to figure out which one to shoot first to have a better advantage of the situation since it was six to two odds and no coverage points. Oliver and Diggle both prefer 9mm pistols because the magazine holds 15 rounds. Oliver was actually a great marksmen, he never missed a mark he aimed for especially because he hate wasting bullets.

“Let us see your badges” one man shouted out “or we can stay like this all night.” Diggle reached for his badge and brought it upwards so the guys could see. 

“You can holster your weapons now…we’re here to speak with Frank Bertinelli” Diggle said. They lowered their weapons and eventually so did Oliver.

“Just wait right here officers, I’ll go get him” one of the men said heading in the house. Oliver grunted and raised an eye brow as he frowned as the man who was speaking.

“He got a rise out of you for saying officers but you didn’t flinch when six guns was pointed at you…we are officers you know” Diggle said taunting Oliver. Oliver just looked at Diggle with a side glance that had no expression but Diggle knows he was a bit agitated. 

Oliver’s phone rang; he excused himself from Diggle as he took the call. “Queen” he said not knowing who was on the other line because the number wasn’t familiar.

“Det. Queen, this Felicity Smoak” she replied

“Is everything alright Ms. Smoak?” Oliver asked with concern

“I couldn’t sleep, I was wondering if it wasn’t too late or if you weren’t busy… I mean of course you’re busy you have cases to solve…” she said smacking herself in the head “not that you’re not busy, but if you have time… I just needed someone to talk to so I was hoping you could stop by…whenever you can… you know… if you can spare the time” she said nervously.

“Did you remember something?” Oliver hasn’t caught a break yet in the case and spare time he didn’t have.

“No, I just wanted to talk to you, not like talk to you to get to know you because that would be like…not right but talk and maybe something might pop in my head… sometimes things do that, just pop there… sooo” as she rolled her eyes to herself shaking her head.

“We’ll be there in an hour” Oliver replied with a slight smile

“We?” Felicity asked confused.

“My partner and I… look I have to go, see you soon” Oliver hangs up but had a smirk on his face.

“Is there something wrong with your face, it kind of look like a little smile” Diggle ask jokingly. 

Oliver was about to speak when Frank Bertinelli exited his house. Frank Bertinelli was a typical ‘businessman’. He had a lot of money that can make people and situations disappear but like all those who partake in organized crime, he was a hypocrite and a psychopath. He wasn’t intimidating, his hired muscles was. He needed his goons to fight his ‘battles’ otherwise people wouldn’t fear him. He wore a dark blue Gieves & Hawkes two-button wool suit, a little hot for the weather but when you have as much money as he does you can pull off a mink coat in the summer time. He stood tall with his cigar in his hand not all concerned about the two guys in front of him.

“How can I help you gentlemen” he said with an arrogant tone. 

“Mr. Bertinelli, we’re here about your daughter Helena” Oliver said sizing up the man.

“What has she done this time” he asked lighting his cigar with a match.

“Sir, Helena was killed this morning and we would like for you to verify the body at the coroner’s office” Diggle said.

“Helena’s dead?” he asked in shock “I just talked to her a couple of days ago.

“I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Bertinelli, but is there anything you can tell us that may be prudent to catching the person who did this” Oliver said

“Besides the other day, I haven’t talk to Helena in 4 years… I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting this… please excuse me, I’ll see the coroner and make arrangements in the morning” Mr. Bertinelli said sounding distraught. He turn from them and headed back in the house. 

“Well that went great, back where we started from” Diggle said looking at Oliver who had a weird look on his face. “What?”

“I’m not sure, but there’s something about him, it almost felt staged” Oliver said.

“Like he knows something but not saying” Diggle asked

“Something… considering his ‘alleged’ line of work, it could be someone after him…he knows something, my gut is never wrong” Oliver said turning to head towards their car. 

“Getting him to tell us is going to be hard, ‘they’ like to deal with things themselves which usually end with a large body count” Diggle replied.

“That’s what I’m afraid of… oh Ms. Smoak called, she’s ready to talk, so let’s head to the Glades” Oliver said to Diggle as they reach their car.

 

33 Hours Ago

 

She lay across his bed, naked with her legs parted. She gripped the quilt as she moaned softly. His tongue gently licks her neck. She could feel his teeth as he began to suck that very spot that made her even hotter and wetter. With a swift move he licked down her back right between the slit of her ass. He bites and she moans louder. He places his hands around her waist and lifts her to her knees while frantically licking downwards to reach the very spot he was aiming for. She was wet, so wet that his mouth was covered with her juices. “You taste like heaven” he said as he hungrily licked faster as if it was his last meal. Her moans got louder as her ecstasy have reached its limits before she explode into his mouth. He slows his pace and replaced his tongue with his hand wiping her up and down so his hand can be wet. He takes the same hand and gently strokes his hardness, massaging her juices onto him. He moans… “are you ready for this” he asked. She smiles. He lined himself up against her while circling her clit with his finger. He enters her and with five long strokes he moaned loudly and then he was done. 

“I couldn’t help myself” Mayor Blood said as pulled out of her. 

Shocked, Helena just laid there lost for words. She had been with many men and this was a first. If it wasn’t for his tongue licking her, she would have felt cheated. She rolled on her side as he joined her on the bed. “If you give me a few moments, I’ll be ready again” Mayor Blood said panting with his eyes closed. “That was great” he said. 

With a look of disgrace she rolled her eyes. “I should go” she said looking for her clothes as she exited the bed.

“Wait… what’s the rush” he asked.

“Funny you should ask that question” she said sarcastically. “Look, we’re both adults… you knew exactly what this was, unfortunately for some of us it wasn’t great. So just pay me and I’ll be on my way” She said with an attitude.

He looked up at her from the bed with a scowl expression “I’m sorry, pay you?”

“See when I started this it was supposed to be something else but if that’s all you got to give I’ll can’t do it, so I got to rely on my plan B… see I’m in a financial bind and I was hoping to get with you and you help me out, but I can’t put myself through this again so I’m asking… nicely.” Helena can be a bitch at times and she being so desperate she had to let him know.

“Ms. Bertinelli, I’ve never paid for sex a day in my life” he said as he reached for his clothes on the floor.

“Really? Do they come back for more?” she replied laughing.

“I see” he said “well since this obviously was a mistake, you know where the door is” he said pointing.

“Not so fast, Mr. Blood, I told you I have a plan B, let me tell you the rest. You see I have this friend that got all sorts of dirt on you and all your dirty laundry is about to be an open book in a few days, but I can stop it beforehand” she said as she continue to dress.

“So now you’re blackmailing me” Mayor Blood asked.

“let’s not call it blackmail but ‘helping you’… for a price” she said with a smirk on her face, “also if you don’t pay I’m going to go to my daddy and tell him you raped me” she said very fast.

“Your daddy?” he questioned her thinking who her father was. Shaking his head left to right “Um, Bertinelli… Frank, why didn’t I catch the name” walking towards her “so you think I’m afraid of daddy?”

“Yep” putting emphasis on the ‘p’ with Felicity on her mine because that’s something she would say.

“How much?” he asked looking at her with frustration.

“Thirty thousand and this entire situation is a thing of the past, never to be brought up again” she said with certainty. 

“And I’m to believe this friend of yours won’t go public with the information” he asked.

“Not at all, I will sabotage her work but I’m sure there will be others gunning for you but no one associated with me” she explained as she writes on a piece of paper. “Here’s my account number, I expect the money within twenty four hours or you’ll be in trouble in more ways than one” she stated as she left his bedroom and headed for the front door.

Mayor Blood was furious. He reaches for his cell phone and makes a call.

“Yeah” the person on the other line said.

“This is Blood, I need someone taken care of” he said as he looks out the window at Helena walking down the street.

“How soon?” the person said

“How soon can you get here?” Mayor Blood asked

“Within a day” he said

“I’ll forward you the information, call me when it’s done” he hangs up and headed out of his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadshot enters the story. Oliver and Diggle visits Felicity at the hospital and there's a break in the case.

As he traced the last letter of the name he self-tattooed on his body, he receives a message on his phone. _Needed in Starling City, target’s name is Helena Bertinelli, moneyman is Mr. B._ **,** _money already wired_ **.** Living a life in solitude, Floyd Lawton, was known to be the world’s finest sniper and assassin due to the fact he never missed a target. Interpol knows him under the codename Deadshot, but he’s a ghost, if it wasn’t for his signature of a poison, a neuro-toxin called curare he puts on his bullets, no one would have ever known who this assassin was. Lawton’s not the typical assassin because after every kill he tattoos his victim’s name on his body, guilt maybe, but if it isn’t guilt his body is a testimony of his pride. Lawton is a tall, slender built man, despite his profession; he’s easy on the eyes too. As he smiles at his cell phone he text the message: _Be there within twenty-four hours._

 

Helena flags a cab down as she laughs to herself “what an ass.” As she gets in the cab she tells the driver her address. On the way home she couldn’t help the feeling of guilt by using Felicity’s info on the Mayor as leverage to get money, but she was desperate and that information was her way out of debt regardless of her dear friend. She thought really hard about how she could sabotage Felicity’s computer but first she at least going to back up that information just in case it all goes wrong. “A computer virus would work just fine” she says to herself. “Something that would corrupt every file on her computer, she’ll be mad but she can start over” she thought to herself.

 

**Present Day**

Oliver and Diggle arrive at the hospital thirty minutes later. Felicity was almost happy to see them considering she had no other visitors besides the doctor and nurses that occasionally stopped in to check on her, so being able to have some kind of conversation with somebody… anybody brightens her day.

 

As both the detectives enter her room, Oliver takes a sit in the chair on the side of her bed while Diggle remain standing on the side of Oliver.

 

“This is my partner, Detective John Diggle” Oliver said pointing towards Diggle.

Felicity smiles and holds out her hand “I was hoping to get visitors… I mean not that you two are here on a personal visit because that’s not why you’re here… but I was just happy that I get a chance to talk to somebody… I’m going crazy in this place… because no one really like hospitals, they are full of sick people, they smell…” Oliver and Diggle smile at her rambling nature. “And I’m going to stop talking right about now cause I can go on and on sometimes” she says holding her head down with embarrassment.

 

“It’s quite alright Ms. Smoak” Oliver says leaning forward in the chair.

 

“Felicity… you can call me Felicity” she responded. “Ms. Smoak makes me think of an old lady or someone’s mother.”

 

Felicity… is there anything else you can think of that may help us understand who would want to hurt Helena and why?” Oliver asked as if he was desperate. In reality he was desperate, he has nothing so far and while he is use to investigating various homicides, he didn’t like the fact that someone hired a hit on someone, especially a woman.

 

Felicity put her head down towards her chest as she began to speak “I received a strange text before I left my house to meet with… Helena, I didn’t think anything of it because well it was an unknown number, so I thought it was the wrong number” she explains as she adjusts herself in the bed.

 

“What did it say” Diggle asked getting his notepad out of his pocket.

 

“It said 53698, key is under the big tree” she said as she starts to bite her thumb nail.

 

“When I asked you earlier did you remember something, why didn’t you mention that” Oliver asked with curiosity as he looks up at Diggle.

 

“Look I was in shock, my mind wasn’t working well… I just lost my best friend besides as I’ve said already I didn’t think it was anything because I usually don’t get strange text or anything… that’s why I thought it was the wrong number” as she looks at Oliver hoping he doesn’t still think of her as a suspect.

 

Oliver just nods his head as a gesture of understanding. “How close was Helena to her father?” Oliver asked.

 

“Frank?” Felicity frowns and rolls her eyes at the question. “Well… they didn’t get alone if that’s what you’re asking… I don’t think they’ve spoken in a few years… her adopted mother died some years back and ever since then he treated her like she wasn’t his daughter…”

 

“Yeah, he didn’t seem too broken up about her death” Diggle says cutting her off from talking.

 

“Then maybe you two should be interrogating him instead of me” Felicity said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Felicity, we’re not interrogating you… you were her closest friend besides you were going to meet with her the day she was… you might be the only one who can help us” Oliver suggested hoping she would understand this isn’t an interrogation but only a means of getting information to understand what might have gotten Helena killed.

 

After a minute or so of silence Diggle gets a text from the station letting him know that labs were back. _Labs are back for Helena Bertinelli: poison - a neuro-toxin – specifically “curare”._

 

“Oliver can I speak with you for a moment” Diggle said as he headed towards the door.

 

“Sure… excuse us for a minute” he said to Felicity as he followed Diggle outside in the hallway. “What’s up?” he asked with concern.

 

“Curare… labs are back she was poison with the stuff” Diggle said

 

“Deadshot?” Oliver asked as Diggle shakes his head with a yes gesture. “There’s no way we’re going to catch him, he’s a ghost… once the job is done he vanish. No agency been able to get close to catching him and there’s still no bullets which is odd, he wouldn’t change the way he do things” Oliver said with disappointment.

 

“If we can’t catch him, just maybe we can find out who placed the hit and get them” Diggle suggest. “But it would be a career highlight if we caught Deadshot, besides being on the FBI most wanted, Interpol been after him for years, it would look good if we ‘the little guys” bought him down” he said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Now that we’re on the case, you never know” Oliver said with a smile. “Come on lets tell her we’re leaving” as they entered Felicity’s room again.

 

“Is everything alright” she asks.

 

“We just got a lead on the case” Oliver sat back down in the chair next to her.

 

“Care to share” she asked looking with a little eagerness to know what was going on.

 

“Not at the moment” Diggle said. “It may or may not be anything, so we don’t want to get your hopes up” he explains as Oliver looks at him with a strange look.

 

“Ok then but can you please keep me informed on what’s going on” as she contemplate her next question.

 

“We will” Oliver said

 

“Can I see her” Felicity asked in a low tone which had both detectives stunned at the question.

 

“May I ask what the hell for, I mean don’t take that the wrong way but wouldn’t you want to remember her the way you last seen her” Diggle asked

 

Looking at them with tears in her eyes “what way should I take that… I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye and before she’s embalmed with a bad make up job, I would like to say goodbye… please” she begged.

 

Oliver felt sorry for her as her tears rolled down her face. He knew she was all alone because he’s been there when his family left him, so he took her hand to console her and shook his head yes. “I think we can arrange that” he told her trying to make her feel better. “But understand that vision will always be in your mind, it is better to remember her as she was not like how she is now.”

 

“I understand but I want to… I have to” as she looks Oliver in his eyes and once again he nods with a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter just want you to know I'm still working on it so feel free to critique. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**30 hours ago**

 

Helena was at her house contemplating on today’s events, she really was starting to feel a little guilty by using Felicity’s investigation against Mayor Blood but she really had no other choice. Her father was being an ass and she had no one else who was financially stabled to help her out. Looking at a picture of her adopted mother she so desperately wish was still alive. “I’m sorry momma, I’m not turning out the way you wanted me too, but a girl got to do what a girl got to do.” Putting the picture down while laying on her bed she put the pillow over her head and shouted “UGH… WHO AM I KIDDING?” Before she could finish her frustration into her pillow her phone rang.

 

“What!” as she yelled into the phone… “God do you ever give up” rolling onto her back laying her hand on her head... “What we had is over, I can see who I want to see… no!” Helena sat up on her bed furiously, her eyes was turning red and her cheeks were turning warm, her eyebrows was turning inward on each other and sweat was forming on her forehead. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” she finally said and hung the phone up. Her phone ranged 10 more times after that and then it went silent. As she caught her breath from almost hyperventilating from being so angry she decides to take a shower and finish the rest of her afternoon and evening plans.

 

__________________

 

“Family has always meant everything to me… but ever since my beloved wife died, I knew Helena was nothing but trouble. I told my wife that an infant would be perfect… she said it was something in her eyes.” He chuckles as he thought back to that day. “She was so naïve… find out what she and the Mayor are up to and if need be…” He stalls looking at his ‘handyman’ and the rest of his goons. “Put a bullet in his head also.” He said as he smokes his cigar turning to walk out the room.

 

__________________

 

 _Helena Bertinelli_ was the name he was searching for on his laptop computer. As he lay back in his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet propped up on a table, he waits for the search to complete. Deadshot usually research every person he has to kill. There really wasn’t a reason; he just wanted to know about them just like their name is tattooed on his body once the job was done. Money is his motive, nothing else matters. It’s a simple job, it always is, one shot and their dead hence the name Deadshot. Deadshot is not in the custom of asking questions about a target but as his computer pinged and he saw the photo of Helena everything about her was a little intriguing, she was beautiful and she was his moneyman’s daughter. Deadshot has a daughter who lives in Star City and no matter what she has done or will do it would never be worthy of him wanting to kill her, so what did this lovely lady do to make her father want her dead, he thought to himself. He has never turned down a job and he’s not about to start so his curiosity have to be put in the back of his mine. Helena’s the target and within twenty four hours she will cease to exist. He sits up, puts his laptop on the table and reaches for his military luggage that lay on the side of his chair. He opens it and decides to clean his laser eye-patch and then he smiles. “Since she just a woman I can take her out up close and personal” he said to himself as he reaches for his wrist turrets. “It’s time to try out my new bullets” as he gets out the chair and head towards the freezer where he keeps a stainless steel container full of bullet shaped dry ice laced with curare. He smiles and says “yes… this will do just fine.”

 

**Present Day**

She giggles as I touched her softly, running my fingertips up and down exploring her body. I leaned in to kiss her neck as I caress that very spot with my tongue. She moaned lightly. I nibbled at her earlobe and whispered “I want to taste you”, she smiled and said “what are you waiting for.” As if that was a queue to do all the things I ever wanted, I eagerly took one of her breast in my mouth and sucked forcefully as if it was going to run away. I was so yearning for her, my anticipation was running high I was starting to make odd noises I’ve never heard myself do before. She arched her back and moaned loudly this time. My hand reached between her legs and slightly touched her slit up and down with the tip of one finger as a tease to get her even wetter than what she was. She spread her legs wider while licking her lips she whispered “touch me…please”, I didn’t, I only continued to tease her by barely touching her. I could tell she was getting wetter, I looked in her eyes as she stared down at me, they was dark with want, her breath was fast like she was panting. I knew I had her; the frustration was in her face, so I moved from her breast and licked my way downward circling her navel in a quick swoop. I looked up at her again; her eyes were closed as if she knew what was to come. I finally touched her with my fingers and enter two into her center. As I gently pulled them in and out, she moans my name and grabs hold of the sheets she was laying on. I give in; I couldn’t take the suspense anymore. I licked my lips as I couldn’t wait to taste her. I positioned my mouth right against her center and said her name “Felicity”… (phone rings)

Oliver eyes opened, he looked around the room annoyed by the ringing sound. “What the fuck?” he said as he remembers his dream. Confused and hard he looks for his phone. It was Diggle as he pushes the talk button.

 

“What?” he said with frustration.

 

“What… its eleven o’clock, plan on coming to work?” Diggle said sarcastically. “Did you forget we have a case to solve?”

 

“No, believe me I didn’t forget…” as he thought about that dream. “I’ll be there in twenty” he hangs up and hastily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at himself while splashing cold water on his face. He has never had a dream so vivid before, he knows he’s sexually frustrated because it been a while but damn why did he dream of her he thought to himself. He wasn’t going to let that get in the way of the investigation besides it was just a dream. He got dressed and went to the station.

 

__________________

 

“If Deadshot is involved, we are done with this case” Captain Lance said throwing down the folder he was reading.

 

“No one has caught him yet besides who hired him?” Oliver said angrily. “That woman is dead and for what… who would want her dead so badly that they hired a hit man?”

 

“Look kid, I know how you are feeling but as soon as the FBI get any idea we’re on this case without their knowledge, they are going to shut it down, you know this” Captain explains.

 

“Then we leave deadshot out of it and focus on who hired him, they can’t do anything about that” Diggle said as he sits on the edge of the desk.

 

They sat in silence for a moment waiting on an answer from Capt. Lance who seems to be hesitant to answer when Frank Bertinelli entered the station.

 

“Who’s the Detectives that in charge of Helena Bertinelli’s case?” Frank said loudly and everyone practically stopped and looked at him.

 

“Well, well, well and the plot thickens” Capt. Lance said as the three of them turned to face Frank Bertinelli. “Can we help you sir?” Capt. Lance said with a little anger due to the fact an alleged crime boss just entered his station in a demanding demeanor.

 

“I want to know what’s going on with her case, is anyone in custody or is there at least a suspect? The roar out his mouth still has everyone in the station silently looking on.

 

Oliver smirks and grunts as he stared at Mr. Bertinelli as he approaches them. “As a matter of fact, the answer to your questions is no” Oliver said.

 

“Why the hell not” Mr. Bertinelli asked as if he was talking to one of his goons.

 

“First off, you need to calm the hell down or get out” Diggled said standing in defense mood. “Secondly, it’s been less than 24 hours since she been murder, we’re good but we’re not that good considering there isn’t any witnesses to the shooter and you didn’t help out much last night.”

 

“I told you I haven’t seen her in years but she did call me on Friday about some money… I was a little short with her and hung up” he said scratching his head.

 

“Did she say what she needed money for?” Oliver asked

 

“No, and I didn’t ask because that’s Helena… she’s always into to something” Mr. Bertinelli said lighting his cigar.

 

“Don’t smoke that in here” Capt. Lance said with a disgusting frown on his face fanning the smoke.

 

“You might want to interview Mayor Blood, she was seen visiting his office on Friday” Mr. Bertinelli blotted out as he turns to leave.

 

“And how do you know that?” Diggle asked curiously.

 

“Because after she called me, I had her follow to see what she was up to” he said as he walked out the door.

 

“Anyone else fine that strange… this whole encounter?” Oliver looked puzzled almost suspicious of Mr. Bertinelli accusation of Mayor Blood.

 

“Well, all we can do is pay Mr. Mayor a visit and see what he has to say” Diggle suggested as he and Oliver look at Capt. Lance for approval to move forward with the case.

 

Capt. Lance nods with approval. “As soon as this goes sideways, you both off the case and I’m sending it to the Feds, understood” he said with force. They both said they understood and headed out the door.

 

__________________

“Ms. Smoak, you’re all clear to leave” the nurse said handing Felicity some papers to sign.

“Oh goodie, this place was making me sick… nor like sick sick but you know tired of being in this place due to not having anything to do” as she looks at the nurse that had a strange look on her face. “Sorry I tends to babble a lot, it gets worse when I’m nervous but I’m not nervous now, I just want to go home” she said.

 

“I’m sure everything will be fine, just take it easy” the nurse said taking the paper back. “This is your copy” handed Felicity her discharge papers. “You can get dressed now” she said heading out the room.

 

“Great, alone again… I think I’m going to die a lonely old woman” she sadly says. Just then she saw the detective card and sent him a text about seeing Helena’s body.

 

Felicity: _Hi, this is Felicity Smoak… I was wondering if I can still see Helena before she’s sent off to the funeral home._

 

Oliver: _Yes, give me an hour_

 

Felicity: _I’m being discharged now_

 

Oliver: _Ok I’ll pick you up at your hous_ e

 

Felicity: _You know where I live?_

 

Oliver: _I’m a cop remembe_ r

 

Felicity: _Right, sorry_

 

Oliver: _No worries see you soon_

 

Felicity: _Ok_

Felicity gathered up her things, got dressed and left the hospital in a cab.

 

_________________

 

Oliver and Diggle were headed to City Hall to ask Mayor Blood about Helena. They thought it was pretty convenient for Mr. Bertinelli to implicate Mayor Blood. They both are aware Mayor Blood isn’t as clean as he made his voters believe but he was trying to do good in the city especially in the Glades and he was against organize crime, at least that’s what he always preached.

 

“What are you smiling about” Diggle asked Oliver while driving.

 

“Nothing, it was just something Felicity text me about” Oliver blushed almost embarrassing manor because it really wasn’t what she text him about but that dream he had that made him smile.

“The girl is texting you now” Diggle chuckled. If it wasn’t for the fact he thought Oliver needed a female companion he would be cursing Oliver out about right now knowing he shouldn’t get involved with someone in their cases.

 

“It’s not like that Diggle, she just want to see Helena and I told her I would pick her up and she asked did I know where she lived, and I said I am a cop” Oliver said still smiling.

 

“Um hm, right and that made you smile?” Diggle said rising an eyebrow. “At least you’re smiling” he smiled back at Oliver.

 

“I’m always smiling” Oliver ensures Diggle it wasn’t because of her, but he knows it was.

 

“Oliver you go around brooding more than anyone, you are the most self-loathing person I know, thinking everything you touch is going to get hurt” Diggle explains.

 

“Then maybe that will change” he said with a smirk.

 

“Here’s hoping” Diggle laugh to himself as they pull up to the parking garage of City Hall. “Ok you can stop smiling now, time to put your game face on”

 

“That I can do” as they exist the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading and keeping up with the story. I'm trying my best to get updates at least several times a week. I really don't know how many chapters there going to be but hang in there it will get better and exciting. Again my smut writing is bad but I try.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as the Detectives were entering the Mayor’s office he was headed out with two other men, his body guards, on each side of him.

 

“Mayor Blood, just the man we’re looking for” Diggle said as he and Oliver approaches

 

“I’m sorry but I’m in a bit of a hurry right now but you can make an appointment with my secretary and we can speak another time” Mayor Blood replied in a rush

 

“I don’t think so” as Oliver opened his suit jacket to show his badge and gun pausing in front of the Mayor.

 

Looking kind of startled “what’s this about”, the Mayor asked looking at the two Detectives.

 

“Helena Bertinelli?” Oliver asked “you do know her, correct?”

 

“I met her Friday night at the fundraiser… what about her?” The Mayor asked with concern.

 

“She’s dead, murdered actually to put it bluntly and we were told she was seen with you” Oliver stated not sure if he was posing a question or making a statement to Mayor Blood who seems to be a bit nervous either way he needed answers.

 

“Yeah, I was with her on Saturday… I’m usually not in on the weekend but I came here anyway to catch up on a few things and she came here, we left a few minutes after I invited her an early lunch” Mayor explains

 

“Where did you have lunch at?” as Diggle looks at him with quenching eyes

 

“My house… wait am I a suspect Detectives?” Mayor asked with a shaky tone while fidgeting with his hands.

 

“Mayor Blood is you nervous for some reason?” Oliver curiously asked due to the Mayor’s actions and tone.

 

“No… no, not at all, I’m just shocked… she was a nice girl, I liked her” the Mayor explained.

 

“Anyone that may had contact with her doing the last hours of her life is being questioned Mr. Mayor, it doesn’t mean you’re a suspect unless you have a reason to be” Oliver implied

 

“Is there anything else you can tell us about Ms. Bertinelli before we let you go?” Diggle asked in an unpleasant tone.

 

“We had lunch and she left, I haven’t heard from her since then, but I had planned on calling her this weekend” Mayor stated

 

Um… well we’ll leave you to whatever you were rushing off to, you wouldn’t want to be late Mr. Mayor” Diggle said turning his attention to Oliver who was observing Mayor Blood like he was a lab rat.

 

“If I can help any further let me know” Mayor Blood said as he walked passed the Detectives with his two body guards in a hurry.

 

“Is it me or is everyone acting a little strange when we mention Helena” Oliver said eyeing the Mayor as he walks down the hall.

 

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that feeling too” Diggle said “come on let’s go over to Helena’s place and see what we can find.”

 

“You go… I told Ms. Smoak I’ll pick her up and take her to the M.E.’s office so she can say her goodbyes to Helena” Oliver said waiting on a response from Diggle.

 

“Alright, I call if I find anything useful but you need to give me a ride to my car first” Diggle said. Oliver nods and they head out of City Hall.

__________________

Felicity was sitting on her couch looking through various photos on her and Helena. She never imagined someone would want her dead. As she flip through the photos she relived each day. As she looked through the photos she smiled, she cried, she laughed. There will always be a void in her life without Helena. She felt the same without her parents but she had Helena who made everything better. Now she was alone, no family, no husband, no one to make it better and that made her cry even harder. Her eyes were swollen and red, her face was flushed and her hair was a mess to top it all off there was a knock at her door. As she got up from the couch and looked through her peep hole she saw it was the Detective. She tried her best to wipe her face and slick her hair back with her hands. “Coming” she said as she looked around her house to see if everything was straightened up while reaching for the doorknob to open the door.

 

“Hi, are you ready?” Oliver said as he noticed she had been crying by the way she looked. He doesn’t know her and something in his stomach tightens as the thought of her being sad.

 

“Um, Yeah… just give me a minute” she said not looking at him because she knew she looked a mess.

 

“I can come back, if you need me to” Oliver said with concern.

 

“No, I’m fine… come in just let me change I’ll be right back” she said turning from him and headed upstairs to change her clothes. He looked around her place and notices the couch with pictures everywhere. They were pictures of her and Helena at various places taken various times throughout their lives. They were happy he thought. As he continue to explore her place by looking at the many odd pictures she had on the wall most were dark, he got the feeling of being sad and angry, he figured they were how she felt as a matter of fact nothing in her place seem happy. He felt sorry because he have been there and he wouldn’t know what to do if his family were all dead or if he lost Diggle, he could imagine feeling exactly like her. While he continued moving through her place her computer caught his eye. _Mayor Sabastian Blood, Friend or Foe_ was the headline on the screen she was working on so he started reading what she wrote, he also looked at the various reports she had on the side of the computer. After about ten minutes Felicity was coming down the stairs and Oliver turned in her direction and he swallowed hard because now she looks like a total different person. He had noticed her the first time they met at the crime scene but he didn’t take it in much how she looked, but now ‘Wow’ he thought to himself, ‘she’s beautiful’. She had on a blue dress just barely stops above her knees, her hair was up in a pony tail that revealed her face and neck with great details. Her legs were gorgeous and her shoes matched her dress with at least four inches in height. Her lips were a bright red, something her and Helena had in common, that’s what he thought by what he saw in those pictures. And as she moved around the house looking for something he noticed the back of the dress had two thick straps that was in a cross shape that showed most of skin right down to the small of her back, he thought it was the sexiest thing ever, he couldn’t breathe, he was in awe of her. He just continued to stare at her and eventually she notice.

 

“Is everything alright” she asked with a puzzled look on her face because she couldn’t figure out why he was looking at her like that. She was always the nerd that nobody wanted to talk to or be interested in so she knew that can’t be it.

 

As he broke focus by letting out a cough “everything’s fine”, as he smiled and spoke in a tone that was even weird for him.

 

She smiles “great, I’m ready” as she turns to head for the door and didn’t give it another thought.

 

“Felicity” he paused for a second still standing by the computer.

 

“Yes” she said looking at him.

 

He turns pointing towards the computer “are you doing a story on Mayor Blood?” he questioned.

 

Rolling her eyes “Mayor Blood is the biggest crook to be in office and I’m going to bring him down” she said as she fondles with her purse.

 

“Did Helena know what you were working on?” Oliver asked

 

“Yeah, I suppose… I’ve been working on it for about three months now, why?”

 

Oliver had a strange feeling that what she was working on was very dangerous. Bringing afraid that just maybe Helena and Mayor Blood’s lunch date wasn’t just a friendly lunch. “Can you stop working on it until Helena’s murder is solved, please” he asked.

 

“I don’t understand what one has to do with the other?” she asked with confusion walking over to turn the computer off.

 

“I’m not sure yet, but just in case I’m right just don’t do any investigating, right now leave that up to me and Diggle” Oliver explained

 

“And lose my story, not a chance” Felicity said with anger turning towards him. “I worked hard on this story to give it up now, the Mayor isn’t who he say he is.”

 

“You won’t lose your story we have to check something out first and then I’ll give you the ok… trying to bring down a crooked Mayor is dangerous, you can end up like…” he didn’t finish because he didn’t want to say it out loud.

 

She said nothing but her mouth was shaped in an ‘O’ form but she understood clearly what he was trying to say and she hopes her investigation into Mayor Blood has nothing to do with Helena’s murder so she just smile and they stared at each other.

 

_Gosh she’s beautiful, ok what is wrong with me, it was that damn dream._ Breaking his concentration on her, “are we ready to go” Oliver said heading towards the door not looking back her way.

 

“Sure, let’s get this over with” she said as they left.

 

It was a short and quiet ride for the most part. Felicity’s mind was wondering about her investigation and Oliver’s mind was wondering about her. Glades Memorial was only ten minutes away from Felicity’s house so as they approached Felicity has a little anxiety she knows might get worse as she stepped inside the hospital. She has no idea why she really wanted to see Helena, only that it would make her feel better to say goodbye instead of saying it at a funeral. She is scared shitless, she hasn’t been up close and personal with a dead body before, not even at a funeral, she just hopes emotions don’t run high that she faints again because that would not be good.

 

They exited the car and walked to the garage elevator that will take them two floors down to the morgue. “How are you holding up” Oliver asked as he pushes the lower level button on the elevator.

 

“I’m…” her words got caught in her throat as she looks down at the elevator floor.

 

He didn’t say anything else; he knew exactly how she feels. As the elevator door opens he put his hand on her lower back and guided her out the elevator. “It’s just down the hall on the left” he said anticipating the outcome because he was starting to feel like this may be a bad idea after all.

 

Once in the room which was like any other waiting room Felicity starts to feel her heart pick up pace so she tries to control her breathing to slow it down. Oliver was talking to the M.E.’s assistant and then he walks back over to her. “They are ready for you” as he held out his hand to help her out of her seat. She walks slowly to the other room which looks and feels like a huge refrigerator. There were lots of mini freezers that Felicity couldn’t help but to think about how many dead people are in them and then she froze. The assistant was standing near a table that was covered with a white sheet and she knew Helena was under that sheet. “I’ll wait outside” the assistant said walking pass her, giving her a light squeeze on her arm as he left the room. Oliver stayed in the room with her but he didn’t approach the table with her, he just stayed by the door. Felicity walked towards the table, her heart was beating erratically now. She took a couple of breaths and pulled the covers off Helena’s head. She sobs “Oh God”. She knew she was going to break down but she had to admit it looks as if Helena was sleeping. “I’m so sorry I put my work ahead of you… if I had known how serious the situation was…” Oliver couldn’t help but to get a little choked up watching her, he swallowed hard as if he was trying to hold back tears himself. Felicity rubbed Helena’s head and gave her a kiss. “I love you… I will always love you… you were the only sister… family I’ve known… take your wings and fly to the heavens beautiful creature… goodbye.” She put the sheet back over Helena’s face and ran passed Oliver out the door as she weeps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets a little bit interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for reading and hanging in there with me. I'll try to update sooner next time. Please leave me your thoughts for this is my first story.

**28 Hours Before Helena's Death**

Helena had checked her account numerous times, the stress of blackmailing the Mayor is starting to take a toll on her. She knew this was a bad idea from the start. He had enough time to make the deposit. Thirty thousand is chump change for the Mayor so why hadn’t he paid yet she wondered to herself. Many things have crossed her mind and calling her father again was one of them but she didn’t want add fuel to the fire. Her father may not be fond of her but he would always protect her at least that how she felt. Pacing back and forth the perimeters of her living room she was starting to leave tracks on her carpet. “It’s been five hours” she said out loud. “I guess I have to go get proof to prove to him I know all about his other dealings” she said reaching for her purse and keys as she headed out her house.

 

It only took her ten minutes to get to her friends house, she knew Felicity wouldn’t be home because she’s usually at work on a Saturday evening, working hard on a story that won’t do no good in the city, hell crime is Starling City but regardless Felicity loved her job and Helena admire her for her dedication.

 

Helena always knew where the spare key was despite having told Felicity a thousand times not to keep the keys under the flower pot on the porch, anyone can find them, to be an investigative reporter Felicity isn’t that smart in some areas. Helena opened the door and went right for the computer, which happened to be on and open to one of the files she was interested in. She got her flash drive out of her pocket and started to download certain files that seemed to be harmful to the Mayor’s career. She decided she wasn’t going to corrupt Felicity’s files because she didn’t want to hurt Felicity in that way, she was innocent in all of this. While she was going through Felicity’s files she noticed a file that had her father’s name on it. “What the fuck!” Helena said as she opened the file. “Oh. My. God. She’s going to take down my father next” as she reads through the file. “What is she thinking?” Helena deleted that file although she knew it wouldn’t hinder Felicity investigation but it might give her enough time to talk Felicity out of it, the Mayor is one thing but Frank is a dangerous man that won’t go down without bloodshed. After the files on the Mayor were downloaded onto her flash drive Helena left. What Helena didn’t know was someone was watching her again.

 

________________________

 

The Mayor was in deep thought when he heard someone knock at his front door. Hoping it was Helena he jumped up in a hurry to answer it. He wasn’t quite disappointed to find out it wasn’t her but faced with reconsideration of some things when he saw it was one of his hired goons to eradicate the problem.

 

“Who is the person you need taken care of?” the man asked to the Mayor as they walked into his living room.

 

“I need you to give $30,000 to someone who is trying to blackmail me” he said as he looks out the window.

 

“Blackmail you... usually you’ll just have them taken care of in another manner” the man said taking a seat.

 

“I know but if I do that it may cause more problems than I want, her father is Frank Bertinelli” he said looking back at his hire help.

 

“Um, yeah that won’t be good” looking frantic.

 

“I giving her cash so there’s not a money trace… you will give it to her in exchange she will give you some information” the Mayor demanded.

 

“Can she be trusted?” as the hired goon rose from his chair.

 

“I’m not sure, but for $30,000 she has to be desperate, it’s not much… she could have asked for more if the information is that damaging” as he walks over to a safe hidden behind a large picture hanging on his wall. He takes out a wad of cash and gave it to the man.

 

“So when do you want this done?” as he reached for the money.

 

“As soon as possible… be discreet” the mayor added. “I don’t need anyone knowing or asking questions.

 

“Where did she get the information?” the man asked.

 

 

“I don’t know… it could have come from her father… why don’t you figure that out because if it’s not from her father, I may have another threat to worry about and that one is not going to have the luxury of living” the mayor said walking the man to the door.

 

Nodding his head “I’ll see what I can find out” he said as he left the Mayor’s house.

 

________________________

 

Felicity was at her office at WEBG Starling City 7 news. She once worked for Starling City Sentinel, but due to advancement in technology no one really buys newspapers anymore and besides the pay is good and she gets to be on television.

 

“How’s it going?” her editor asked as he peeks in on her.

 

Slightly looking up from the top of her glasses “it going good” she says to him. She hate getting interrupted when she deep into her work.

 

“You do realize your deadline is next week” he said.

 

“Yes, I’m aware” as she continue to type.

 

“You never told me what you’re working on” he asked

 

“Corruption in City Hall” she explains

 

“Are you fucking kidding me… you’re trying to bring the Mayor down?” he asked.

 

“Is that a question or a statement” she said with an opposing look on her face.

 

“Doing a story like that can be dangerous if it true Felicity” with dismay in his eyes “you need to be careful”.

 

“There are too many people in this city that’s not trying to better it but bring harm to its citizens and I’m going to put a stop to it… and if you don’t mind I’ll like to get back to it” she said with sarcasm.

 

“Well then I’ll leave you to it… goodnight” he said as he left her office but Felicity didn’t look up at him or respond to his parting words. She hated that everyone thinks it’s a bad idea to do a news report on the city’s Mayor but to her crime has ripped this city to pieces someone needs to speak out about it and to her the Mayor is just one of many she plan to eliminate.

 

________________________

 

Frank Bertinelli was called from his home to one of his construction sites to deal with a ‘certain situation’. He arrived around seven that evening, his bodyguards were on hand as well as a few others who was there already questioning an older gentleman who once was employed by Mr. Bertinelli. The man was in his late fifties, he was tied by his hands and feet hanging from one of the construction beam. He was bloody all over and as he continued to get hit by a wooden stick his screams can be heard in the distance but good thing no one is around for miles.

 

“What has he said” Mr. Bertinelli asked as he approached the group lighting his cigar.

 

“Only that he was asked a few questions about you from some blond chick who works for the news station… he claim she asked about you and the Mayor” one of his goons said.

 

“And what did you tell her” looking up at the hanging man.

 

“I only told her you had a few shady deals but overall you were legit… I, I didn’t know much about the Mayor… only what I’ve heard through other people” the man cried out in pain.

 

Taking a puff of his cigar looking with distrust, he nods at one of his goons and he fired five shots into the man. “Bury his ass by the others” Mr. Bertinelli said turning around heading to his car. The men did as he asked and they all left the site thirty minutes later.

 

________________________

 

The Mayor was sitting in his home office having a drink, actually he pretty much finish the whole bottle of wine. His mind was wondering about the information that Helen has that might lead to his departure from office. He knew his dirty dealings in the Glades would catch up to him eventually he just didn’t think it would be so soon because he kept his dealers in check who in turn keep the people of the Glades in check. The information given must have come from someone but where he has no clue. He just hopes Helena keeps with her deal of the agreement so no one will be hurt. Not that he cared about hurting people, he just didn’t want to hurt her because he didn’t want to face her father, who scares him. While in deep thought he gets a phone call. (phone rings)

 

“Yeah” the Mayor answers. As he listens to the caller he asked “what’s her name?” After another minute he hangs up and sits back in his chair with his glass in his name, smirks and says “Felicity Smoak”.

 

________________________

 

**Present Day**

Oliver found Felicity outside the hospital sitting on a bench crying. He didn’t know what to say to her so he just sat by her and waited hoping she would say something first. After about twenty minutes Felicity broke the silence.

 

“You don’t have to sit here with me, I’m sure you have things to do” she said sniffing and wiping her eyes with a piece of tissue.

 

“I know… and I do but I want to sit here” he said. What he really wanted to do was put his arms around her because he didn’t want to see her so sad considering she had no one else to comfort her.

 

“Why” she asked looking at him with red puffy eyes.

 

“This has to be hard on you and I don’t think right now you should be by yourself” he said but actually he was thinking _because you’re beautiful and I can’t take my eyes off you or do I want to leave you alone._

“Oh ...um, I’ll be fine” she starts to cry again. “It’s just hard to imagine she’s gone, you know” wiping her eyes again.

 

Oliver couldn’t take much more so he put his arm around her and brought her closer to his chest. She didn’t resist, as a matter of fact it made her break down even more. So he just rubbed her back up and down and in circles to console her until she stopped crying, though it seems her crying wasn’t going to stop but he didn’t care how long it took, in a way holding her helped him.

 

“It’s going to be alright… you just got to take it one day at a time” he said as he lowered his head on top of hers as if they been knowing each other for some time. They sat there for a few more minutes until Oliver noticed a car parked across the street with a man at the wheel that have been looking at them for some while now. Oliver didn’t want to seem alarmed in front of Felicity because it might be nothing, but he had to make sure, so he text Diggle to meet him at Glades Memorial. He also text Diggle a few other things about the situation but didn’t want Felicity to feel his attention wasn’t on her. Even if there’s nothing to worry about being out in the open made Oliver feel uneasy.

 

“Let me take you home” Oliver said to Felicity. She just shook her head and they stood up and walked to the parking garage. Oliver notice the car drove away when they got up. Maybe the man saw Oliver badge and gun on him or maybe it was nothing but Oliver remembers the front license plate and once he drops Felicity off he will find out who that was and why he was watching them.

 

As they approached Oliver’s car Diggle arrives so he opens the door for Felicity on the passenger side and when she got in he close the door then went up to Diggle in his car.

 

“I didn’t see that car you described Oliver” Diggle said

 

“I know he left but I do have a plate number, see if you can find out who he is” Oliver wrote the number down for Diggle and handed it to him. “I’m going to take her home, I’ll see you in about an hour but call me once you get something on that plate” Oliver added.

 

“How is she?” Diggle asked.

 

“Not good, but I’m sure she will be” Oliver declared.

 

“No doubt… she needs someone right now so take your time I got this” he said to Oliver. Diggle is quite aware of the attraction Oliver has for the young lady due to the fact Oliver isn’t nice to anyone and he doesn’t let anyone in so to see him feel something for this girl even if it to console her is a good thing for Oliver.

 

“Then I’ll see you later” Oliver said headed back to his car as Diggle drives off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and keeping up with the story.

Felicity and Oliver arrived at her house a few minutes later. As Felicity was about to exist the car Oliver reach for her arm. “Would you like some company?” Confused at the question Felicity just kind of stared at him. “I just figured you might need someone to talk to” he explained to her. Oliver felt like an idiot because of the way she was looking at him. _What was she thinking_ he thought to himself? Eventually she smiled and said “that would be kind of you considering I don’t have anyone else and the only person I would be talking to in this case is dead and I don’t have many friends, well I do but they aren’t really friends more like co-workers, co-workers who I hardly like… sorry I do that a lot mostly when I’m nervous. Oliver just smiled at her as he realized he was still holding her arm. “It’s actually adorable…” clears his throat “your babbling that is” just then he looked away blushing. “O” she said. “Well come on in I think I got coffee or wine, but you probably can’t drink being on duty and all, right” just then even she was blushing. “Coffee will be fine” he suggested and they both went into the house.

While in the house Felicity made them both some coffee as they sat on her couch. “Wow, this is a great cup of coffee” Oliver said to her smiling at his cup of coffee in delight.

 

“Yeah it is, I drink a lot of it so I kinda got good making it” she said with a slight smile.

 

There was silence for a while between them. Felicity couldn’t keep her mind off Helena and the fact that this Detective is being really ‘friendly’. She could tell he holds everything in because he’s quiet; it almost seems as if he wants to ask her something. She just hopes his niceness isn’t due to her being a ‘suspect’. She had to admit he was very, very good looking and the way his clothes fit she knew he was well fit. He blue eyes held so much emotions they were almost seductive. Just then Oliver chuckles “I said that out loud didn’t I” Felicity asked with embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, you did” he said blushing.

 

“My brain to mouth filter doesn’t always work together… so how long you been a cop?” she asked breaking that awkward moment between them.

 

“About eight years… I was on patrol for about three years then I took the Detective exam and here I am” he said with a little excitement.

 

“You love your job” she said. It was more of a statement than a question and he just nods. “I’m married to my job, I find myself doing it morning, noon and night” she explains and Oliver laughs with agreement.

 

“So are you married with children?” Felicity didn’t know why she asked that she guess it was small talk, whatever the reason she wanted to hear the answer.

“Nooooo” like a song stretching the ‘o’ “And no girlfriend either… job takes too much of my life” he stressed.

 

“I know the feeling but you can’t be alone all your life” she said and he looks at her with curiosity but didn’t reply. “I apologize for what I said at the hospital” trying to change the subject but Oliver looked serious and confused to her apology.

 

“I insulted you about the crime rate being high in this city due to pretend cops” she said. “Can’t really blame crime on the cops… not really” although she felt like more effort should be put into cleaning up the streets instead of fundraisers in which none of the citizens of this city will see any of the money.

 

“It’s ok, in my line of work I’ve heard a lot worse” he tried to lighten the situation “but yes more needs to be done, it’s too many bad cops and not enough good cops to handle the strain of crime that infest this city” he asserted.

 

“But you were trying to help or better yet hear what I knew in order to solve Helena’s murder I shouldn’t have said that to you, I’m starting to think you’re one of the good guys” just then she put her head down and a tear rolled from her eyes thinking about Helena.

 

“Hey it alright… I’m here if you want to talk about her, sometimes talking makes things better” as he tries to comfort her by brushing her back up and down with his hand.

 

“I’m sorry… it’s just I wonder what she did… why did she deserve to die?” as she looks up at Oliver with concern in her eyes.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, it’s not your fault but I will find the person responsible, they will pay” at least he hopes he thought to himself.

 

“You’ve been very nice but I’m going to take a shower and try to sleep my life away” she said getting up off the couch. “I really do appreciate you being there with me and being here but I’m sure you would have done it for anybody” she smiles as she wipes her eyes looking at him.

 

 _Actually no I wouldn’t have_ “of course” as he headed for the door. “If you need me or want to talk again please don’t hesitate to call no matter what time it is” as he opened the door.

 

“Ok and thanks again” she smiles at him. She really did appreciate him being there for the short time, she usually like being alone but it was something about him that made her stomach tight every time he spoke, maybe because he was genuine nice.

 

“Hope to see you again, under better circumstances of course” he stated as he walked out the door headed to his car and Felicity just smiled and waved goodbye as she closed the door.

 

Oliver checked his surroundings still feeling at little suspicious about the man watching them at the hospital. He calls the station and makes arrangements for someone to watch Felicity’s house. His gut was telling him something wasn’t right so he needed rotating shifts until this case is solved. He waited until the squad car pulled up for the first watch before he left for the station.

________________________

At the station Diggle trace the plate number which came up stolen two months ago and the car make and model didn’t match the registration for the plate. He knew then Oliver was right there was something up. As soon as he was about to call Oliver he walks in the station.

 

“What you get” he asked Diggle walking over to his desk across from Diggle.

 

“Exactly what we expected… plates were stolen and not registered to that car” explained Diggle typing on his computer.

 

“I put a unit on Felicity’s just in case” Oliver said leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

 

“So you think she’s a target now?” Diggle asked because the press is going to be all over this if something happens to her and the press finds out they knew each other. That type of publicity we don’t need, it’s makes our job harder and stressful.

 

“I don't know, but I think her and Helena was involved in some serious shit” Oliver said.

 

“But what… she didn’t seem to know anything” Diggle pondered. “What are we missing besides what we know but don’t have?”

 

“When I was at her house earlier I found a report on her computer about Mayor Blood” Oliver explains although he’s not sure if it’s related but it’s the only thing that makes since. “ _Corruption in City Hall: Mayor Sabastian Blood, Friend or Foe_ she named it”

 

“She’s investigating Mayor Blood for a news segment” Diggle questioned with shock “that girl got balls”

 

“Yeah and I think that’s enough to get anyone killed…” Oliver looked as if something struck him.

 

“What?” Diggle asked

 

“What if they killed the wrong girl, I mean if you look at Felicity driver license picture she has dark hair, side by side they kind of look alike… what if Felicity is the target?” Oliver contemplated on what he just said.

 

“Then she is still in danger… but it’s not like Deadshot to get his target wrong” Diggle suggested.

 

“Yeah and then there’s that” Oliver said. “I will ask her for a copy of the report; she might be able to give us more clues or suspects without even knowing she’s holding on to evidence”

 

“We might need to get a warrant in order for her report to be used as evidence especially in court if it is indeed useful” as Diggle looks to see if the Captain was in his office.

 

“I know but she worked so hard on that, she was literally upset when I mentioned not to do any more work on it” Oliver said sitting up in his chair leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

 

“But if she doesn’t help us, she could be next” Diggle said with a sigh.

 

Oliver took out his cell phone and text Felicity a message:

 

_Oliver – Hey, we need your report to see if any clues might be there to help with the case_

_Felicity – What?_

_Felicity – NO!_

_Oliver – Felicity, I think someone might be trying to kill you next_

_Felicity – Det. Queen, I’m not losing my story, I worked too hard and too long on it_

_Oliver – Trust Me, no one else will know about it but me, Diggle and the Captain_

“So what the verdict” Diggle asked

 

“She didn’t respond… so warrant?” as Oliver contemplates once again.

 

“There goes your chance at a date with her” Diggle laugh but Oliver didn’t think it was funny. “Anyway, I didn’t come up with anything that had the numbers 53698, no GPS coordinates, no address, no locker numbers or safe deposit boxes have those numbers here in Starling” Diggle explains. “There is just no way of knowing if these numbers are related to the case or not.”

 

“Ok, so we have a dead women shot twice in the head with no evidence besides curare used by an international assassin we can’t touch, we have numbers that goes to nothing or nowhere we know of and every witness has an alibi, don’t know nothing or just not saying… so we pretty much don’t have a damn thing” Oliver was frustrated that he hit Diggle desk hard that everyone looked at him.

 

“Look, most of the time the good guys win but we know it’s rare to solve all our cases, this is looking like one of those times” Diggle added. Oliver gets a text from Felicity:

 

_Felicity – Ok, I trust you but if I lose my report I’m going to be really, really pissed._

_Oliver – Thank you, send it over by email, it’s on the card_

_Felicity – For this you owe me dinner_

_Oliver – For this I’ll make you dinner_

_Felicity – bye_

_Oliver – bye_

“Why are you smiling now” Diggle said with a frown.

 

“I won’t accept defeat just yet, she’s sending over the report” Oliver said.

 

“Once again that made you smile” Diggle said shaking his head “whatever, I take it.”

________________________

**20 Hours Before Helena's Death**

Helena had decided that Mayor Blood called her bluff because he never put the money in her account although she have given him 24 hours to do so, it wouldn’t take him that long if he honestly thought she had something on him, so for tonight she’s going to do what she always do on a Saturday night and that’s party at Verdant and leave her financial worries behind.

 

Helena made the rounds like she normally would, accepting drinks for any man who was willing to buy one and flirting with whoever’s willing to take her home. Tommy is staring at her from across the dance floor. Although they have ended their relationship a while ago, she still has a hold on his heart. He doesn’t like it that she works the room to get free drinks or flirt with guys she may or may not sleep with but he can only watch from the sideline because she’s not his girl. It hurts him that she dumbed him because he was cheating with Laurel Lance, but that boat has sailed and all he wanted was Helena back.

 

She danced her way to the bar and asked for another apple martini when Tommy approaches her.

 

“Haven’t you had enough for tonight?” Tommy looked upon her with anger in his eyes.

 

“Ah come on Tommy live a little, I just got here” she said spinning around with her drink in the air.

 

“And yet you had four drinks already” as he tries to take the drink out of her hand.

 

“Tommy please! You’re killing my mood… I had a rough week and I need to take my mind off things” she said flirting with guy standing next to her by giving him a wink.

 

“Then let’s go out to eat somewhere and we can talk about it” he said looking at his watch. “We still have time, I came call Table Salt and get us in” Tommy suggested.

 

“Tommy, go fine you a girl and get laid” Helena said as she takes her drink and dances away from Tommy. Tommy shakes his head and went upstairs to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have a little more excitement and things may become a little bit more clearer. : )


	10. Chapter 10

The Mayor got a message that Frank Bertinelli wanted to meet with him, so he sat in his car in a vacant lot adjacent to Starling City Rail. He was a little nervous about the meeting because he knew it was about Helena. He knew she would double cross him once the money was paid, he just wasn’t prepared to deal with her father. As he sat there thinking to himself he saw a pair of headlight in the distance approaching fast. As the vehicle got closer he noticed it was more than one. There were four black SUV’s approaching his vehicles. He’s glad he told his body guards to hang back out of view but they would be ready if things go bad. The Mayor exited his car and stood on the side leaning with his arms crossed anticipating the conversation. The first SUV stopped on the side of where the Mayor was standing bringing all cars to a halt. The back window was lowered down slowly to the SUV. No one got out the vehicles. The Mayor notices Frank lighting his cigar, which he does to relieve stress or at the very least, to calm him down.

 

“You asked to speak with me?” the Mayor asked with a nervous tone as he swallowed like he had dry mouth.

 

“My daughter came to see you the other day… I’m going to give you the opportunity to tell me what she was doing there before I take matters into my own hands” Frank said puffing on his cigar. “You see my daughter is a manipulator when she wants something or can’t have her way…” The Mayor tried to cut him off but Frank held up a hand to stop him. “Mayor Blood before you speak, I want you to know the severity of this situation… you and I aren’t friends, actually as long as you stay out of my way, you won’t be worm food… imagine when I have my daughter tailed she ended up at your office… so I ask _nicely_ , why?”

 

“We met at one of my fundraiser the other night and she came to my office, we went to lunch at my house…and…” clearing his throat and looking around.

 

“And what Mr. Mayor” Frank asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“We slept together and she asked me for some money… she said she was in a bind so I decided to help her out” Mayor Blood said.

 

Frank was silent for a very long time, Mayor Blood was starting to panic because he just told his rival he slept with his daughter. The air outside was getting thick and Mayor Blood started to loosen his tie as he waits for a response. The Mayor saw Frank make a gesture to one of his goons, ten seconds later the other hired goons exited the SUV’s and walked towards the Mayor. These were some big mean looking guys, like a football team after they lost their game.

 

“Look Frank, you don’t have to do this and besides I didn’t know who she was until after we had sex” Mayor Blood pleaded.

 

“Then you shouldn’t stick your minchia in people you don’t know” he said smiling as he rolled up the window. “Get a message to Deadshot and tell him to cancel that hit” he said to his goon.

 

Mayor held his hands up as in defeat or give up as he stumbling backwards. “Come on guys we can work something out” he said as the goons approaches taunting with their fist. “Oh this is going to hurt” he said as the first punch landed in his stomach. He grunts as he bends over holding his middle as another goon landed an uppercut to his face. The Mayor nose started to bleed, but it wasn’t broken. Just then the Mayor bodyguards came running from behind the train station shooting gun fire in the air hoping it would stop them from beating their employer. “Let’s go” Frank said to his goons as one got a final kick to the Mayor’s ribcage. “Don’t let me see you with her again or you’re a dead man” he said driving off as his goons follows. As the Mayor bodyguards finally reached him the Mayor groaned “call him back and tell him not to pay her, take her out and if he paid her already… get my money back before he kills her… and find and kill Felicity Smoak” as he got into his car.

_________________________

Deadshot made into town a little after one in the morning. No one actually knows what he looks like so it was easy getting a room at the Ostrander Hotel. It wasn’t the finest of hotel’s but it would do for a day or until the job is done. Just then his computer pinged with a message: _target cancelled,_ the message read. “Um” he said to himself sending a message back.

 

Deadshot: _I finish the job I was hired for, I don’t do cancels_

Goon: _Boss changed his mind_

Deadshot: _then boss will die in target place_

Goon: _ok, ok eliminate the target_

Deadshot intel says Helena is at Verdant almost every night especially on weekends so he figure the best place to eliminate the target and guarantee a kill would be at that location. He already looked around the area before checking into the hotel so he knows his vantage point. He only would have two tries to make the shot from the rough angle he would be in considering he’s not using his sniper rifle, but his wrist turrets which he set for single firing instead of rapid. When she goes in or when she comes out. He smiles and hangs up his dark suit and jacket; appropriate for where he’s going but never the less it’s his favorite when on assignments. He laid down on the bed to get some shut eye so he can be alert by the afternoon in order to track Helena at Verdant starting at 3pm because right now he was tired from traveling.

________________________

“What do you mean he won’t cancel the hit” Frank said angrily at his goon.

 

“He said he doesn’t do cancels and someone would have to die in her place… mainly you, I’m sorry sir” the goon said trembling as he talks.

 

“Then we’re going to have to put someone on Helena to make sure it’s not carried out” Frank said looking at his goon with despair because he might have jumped the gun before he had accurate information and now his daughter is on someone’s hit list and it’s all because of him.

 

“Sir, if I must say this guy is good and he never missed a target that’s why you hired him” his goon said with hesitation.

 

Just then Frank pulled out a gun and shot the goon in his knees “ **I don’t need to be told why I did something** ” he said. “Get this dirt bag off my floor before he ruins my Persian rug” he screamed at one of the other goons who came running once they heard gunshots. “Get eyes on Helena and keep her safe because if she dies so do you… and get someone to clean this shit off my floor.”

 

“Yes sir” the goon said as he was helping the bleeding man out the door.

________________________

**Present Day**

Felicity wasn’t able to close her eyes to sleep, her mind was so cluttered with images of Helena that all she could do was cry. She tried eating her favorite comfort food but even mint chip ice cream didn’t help. So she made some Chamomile tea hoping it would calm her mind and put her into a sleepy state. She sat on her couch facing the window as she drank her tea, she notice a police car outside her house. She immediately got angry because she thought she was cleared from being a suspect. She reached for her phone to text the Detective.

 

Felicity: _why are there policemen outside my house, I thought I wasn’t a suspect!_

After about a few minutes Oliver responded:

 

Oliver: _You’re not, they are there for precaution_

Felicity: _Precaution?_

Oliver: _You may or may not be in danger but I prefer you to be safe, alright?_

Felicity: _fine_

Oliver: _So, did you get any sleep?_

Felicity: _No, I’m drinking tea hoping it would help_

Oliver: _Try soothing music_

Felicity: _If this doesn’t work sleeping pills will_

Oliver: _No, no sleeping pills, those put you in a deep sleep, you need to be alert._

Felicity: _Oliver…_

Just as she was about to finish her text to him someone approaches the police car, after the sound of glass breaking all she can see is the policemen slumping over in their car, then she noticed what looked like a gun in the man hands headed towards her house. “Oh God” she said as she got up and ran to the back door trying to finish the text.

 

Felicity: _Oliver, spmrone id st yhe soot with a fun_ (it supposed to read: Oliver, someone is at the door with a gun)

 

Running and typing is hard to do on a cell phone she thought but she sends the message anyway hoping he would detect something is wrong. As she hears her front door being kicked open, she quietly unlocks her back door and opened it trying not to make a sound as he moves through her house but he sees her and open fire. She runs out slamming the door behind her but trips and falls breaking her cell phone screen. “Shit” she squeaks. She got up and ran as fast as she could. As she screams running down the alley from her home no one seems to hear her or care, it is the Glades. The man runs after her while shooting, Felicity is hit in her shoulder by one of the bullets. “Ouch” she cried out. Having a head start, she turns the corner holding her shoulder with her hand she ran to a neighbor’s house. As she bangs on the door, the old lady let her in.

 

“Call the police” Felicity said frantically out of breath.

 

“Oh you’re bleeding darling” the old lady said.

 

“Where’s your phone, WHERE’S YOUR PHONE!” Felicity yells while looking out through the window curtains which were shear. “Get away from the window, let’s go in the basement” Felicity told the old lady grabbing her arm. The lady picked up her phone from the couch and gave it to Felicity.

 

“Here” the old lady said as Felicity snatches the phone and called 911. “Did your boyfriend beat you up my child.” Felicity looked at her crazy as she tries to call the police.

 

“Something is wrong with your phone” Felicity said historically.

 

“I didn’t pay the bill, you said where’s my phone, you didn’t say if it worked” the old lady explained. They lock the basement door and sat there while Felicity broke down crying and bleeding from her shoulder.

________________________

“Let me guess, Felicity” Diggle said to Oliver

 

Giving him a weird look “yes it is” Oliver said looking at his phone when all of a sudden he started to frown.

 

“How do you go from smiling to frowning” Diggle asked shaking his head.

 

“She must have dose off her text was scrambled” Oliver said putting his phone down.

 

“Where are we on the Bertinelli case” Captain Lance asked walking over to their desks.

 

“We are looking over Felicity’s report on Mayor Blood, and I must say she needs a job with us” Diggle impressively said. “This girl is good”

 

“You want to enlighten me on what she got” the Captain said being annoyed.

 

“Yeah, sorry, she has about three informants that gave her information on Mayor’s dealing in the Glades...”

 

“From drug deals to murder” Oliver interrupts.

 

“But how can we connect him to them” Captain asked

 

“She has pictures” Oliver said with a smile as if he was proud of her. “I know… how can we connect him to Helena’s murder right” looking at the Captain who was starting to get impatient. “Well we think Helena might not have been the target but maybe Felicity was and the person got them mixed up because they look similar” Oliver explain

 

“One is blond and one brunette…” the Captain didn’t finish when Diggle interrupted

 

“Felicity’s was a brunette in her driver’s license picture and if you look her up at the news station site online she had dark hair on it also” Diggle added “So maybe they wasn’t aware of what she looks like now but looked her up like we did… and because her and Helena are always together maybe they got the wrong one considering Felicity’s hair is blond now.

 

“Maybe, but this seems pretty thin” the Captain said but if this is all we have right now let’s work with it”

 

Just then both of the Captain daughters walked into the station. “Let’s get this solved that girl was around my daughters age” the Captain said with a smile that got both Diggle and Oliver’s attention that they turned around to see who he was smiling at.

 

“Hi dad” Laurel said giving the Captain a hug.

 

“Hi” he said giving a hug to Sara. “What are you two doing here” he asked

 

“We wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with us” Sara asked looking at Oliver

 

“Yeah, sure… give me five minutes” he said heading back to his office leaving the ladies standing by Oliver and Diggle.

 

“And how are you two gentlemen this lovely evening” Laurel said

 

“We are fine, what about you two” he said as Oliver just smirks

 

“We’re good… how are you doing Oliver?” Sara asked going around to his desk almost in a flirtatious manner. She always had a thing for Oliver but he would never pursue her.

 

“I’m good Sara thanks for asking…” he cleared his throat “Laurel are you still dating Sabastian” he asked

 

“Occasionally… why?” she asked curiously.

 

“He may be involved in a case we are working on” he explains

 

“Really, well as far as I know he’s a good guy and I would hate to prosecute him in court… I can guarantee if you have information on him it’s false” Laurel said smiling.

 

All of a sudden there were a lot of commotions in the station, Oliver and Diggle started looking around to see what was up. Captain came out his office yelling “WE GOT TWO COPS DOWN” as he approaches his daughters. “Sorry girls another time” he said to them. Just then Oliver and Diggle was getting there gears on when Detective Hilton frantically came up to them. “They were the two officers you put on Felicity Smoak.” Oliver’s froze, his heart started pounding. He grabbed his things and made a dash for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**8 hour before Helena’s Death**

Helena woke up bright and early on this Sunday morning feeling refreshed mainly due to the hunk of a guy who was sleeping next to her in her bed. She doesn’t know him, she just met him for the first time last night, but what she did know was he was great in bed. She rolled over to look at him. She smiles thinking of all the things he had done to her last night. If the Mayor was anything like this guy, it might have worked out. Helena like excitement in the bed, she doesn’t like it rushed and this man right beside her took his time. “John wake up” placing a kiss on his dry lips. “It’s Jake and what time is it?” he asked breaking the kiss and turning over looking for his clothes on the side of the bed.

 

“It’s about 8am, do you have some place to be” she asked as she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him while he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yeah, my wife and I always go to church on Sunday’s” he said getting dressed.

 

“Your wife?” Helena said with disappointment taking her arms away from him.

 

“We are separated but trying to work things out, but I really appreciate you helping me relieve some stress, I heard you were good so I left you a few dollars on your night stand” he said reaching for his jacket as he headed for the door out of her room.

 

“Be sure to lock my front door behind you, _jerk_ ” she said softly almost with regret but she knows you can’t find a husband doing one night stands. In a way it was sort of like karma, she’s use to leaving them not the other way around but she won’t dwell on it. She gets out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take her shower to start her day. While in the shower she decided to give up her Mayor’s agenda altogether, money was her issue and it wasn’t fair to bring other people into her mess besides Felicity would be very disapproving of her methods. After about an hour she was dressed and ready for the world.

She looked out her window to see if it looked like rain or not before she grabbed her jacket. She notice a car parked across the street she haven’t seen before and there’s a man sitting there looking at her house. Helena gets an eerie feeling in her stomach. She knew sometimes her father would have her followed but this person doesn’t seem to work for her father, at least she doesn’t think so. He didn’t look the part and for what she could see he wasn’t dressed the part either. Her father’s hire help were big guys that were intimidating because he needed muscle and they also wore suits, this guy didn’t have on a dress shirt and tie, he wore what looked like a sweater and he was a thin frame man. She wondered if it was someone working for the Mayor; if so is this a good or bad situation. She contemplated calling her father because the last phone call didn’t end well and she didn’t want another one to ruin her day. She thought about various scenarios of how things could play out if she approaches this guy. She starts feeling a little uneasy about the situation so she decided against walking up to him. Maybe she should call Felicity and get some company or she could ask her to meet her at Verdant, Tommy always let them hang out early, but it wasn’t even noon yet as she stood there thinking to herself. She thought about calling the Mayor to see what his mood is like but after 24 hours and no phone call from him or the money was never deposited in her account, she’s pretty much knows what his mood is, he called her bluff. So she decides to see if that person is actually waiting for her. She calls a cab and after 15 minutes the cab blew the horn for her to come out. She got in and told the driver Starling Metro Police Department. As they drove away sure enough the driver of that car followed them.

 

She got out the cab at the station. She stood on the steps pretending she was going inside when she turned and saw the man driving pass looking at her doing a hand gesture that imitates a gun. He drives down the street. She wrote down the plate number and the type of car along with a description of the man and put it in her purse. Her stomach turned flips as she walks back down the stairs and walked in the opposite direction and headed down the street to a local coffee shop. She sat there for about an hour thinking and crying because she really messed up this time and she was scared because she really doesn’t know what’s going on. The Mayor has shady ties but would he chance that information getting out in the open or he just didn’t care. Her father wouldn’t threaten her, well because he’s her father. Maybe it’s someone she slept with who couldn’t let go… Tommy she thought. That doesn’t sound like Tommy she says to herself. She didn’t want to talk to the police, what would she tell them _‘Hi my name is Helena Bertinelli and I tried to extort money from the Mayor, oh and by the way my dad is Frank Bertinelli,’_ no that wouldn’t work. So she decided to call Felicity.

 

“Hello!” Felicity answers

 

“Felicity?” Helena’s voice squeaks as she talks.

 

“Helena, what’s wrong…and who else would be answering my phone?” Felicity replied with concern.

 

“I need to talk to you about something” Helena replied with distress in her voice. She really doesn’t know if telling her best friend what she done is a good thing.

 

“So talk, what’s wrong?” Felicity say sounding preoccupied.

 

“Not over the phone…I, I need you to come over or meet me at Verdant now!” Helena blurted out with desperation in her voice.

 

“Helena, are you in trouble or something?” Felicity said agitatedly.

 

“No! Not really” oh course she was lying but telling Felicity over the phone just didn’t feel right. “I just need a friend…so are you coming?” Helena’s tries to keep her voice leveled because Felicity doesn’t do stress well and this was a stressful situation that will take many drinks to calm both of them.

 

“Of course I am, but I need to finish up something first, so I’ll see you at Verdant at 5:00pm” Felicity says. Helena can hear Felicity rambling through her papers and typing at the same time.

 

“Great, see you there” Helena replies with frustration because she really did need her now, 5pm was 6 hours away. She doesn’t know what she can do in the meantime but she would have to figure something out, she just hopes she doesn’t run into that man again.

 

“Helena, remember whatever it is, things do get better, you know I know better than anyone” as Felicity tries to encourage Helena, but Helena knows this situation is the worst she even been in. Someone is trying to hurt her or maybe even kill her, at least that gesture from that man seemed like a threat, there may not be time to ‘get better’.

 

“Maybe… goodbye”, Helena replied then hung up the phone. She ordered another coffee and sat there for another hour crying her eyes out.

________________________

Deadshot took a seat on a bench that was across the street from Verdant. He pretends to be reading the newspaper as people passed by. He was a patient man, he once waited twelve hours to take a target out, so he has no problem waiting for Helena to show up. This one is even more worth the wait because it’s his first female target. He was excited about it; in a way thinking about it is almost orgasmic. It only took two hours of waiting before Helena appeared standing in front of Verdant looking around as if she’s waiting for someone. Deadshot put his newspaper down and crossed the street. He was a least 30 feet away from her. She began to walk his way but she stops and looks down at the tree stump. She digs a hole, then put something it in. Deadshot wasn’t concerned about what she was hiding; it wasn’t what he was hired for. As he was about to take the shot someone walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

 

“What the hell” Helena said startled.

 

“Your father wants you to come with me, now” the man said trying to pull her with him.

 

Releases her arm from his grip “I’m not going anywhere with you, I’m waiting on a friend” she said walking away from him.

 

“You’re father is concerned for your safety, Helena, you must come now or I’ll have to drag you off” the man tried to look intimidating.

 

“I should have known… the man was following me because of something he done am I right?” she asked as she stopped walking.

 

“Maybe, I can’t say, you need to talk to him” he explained

 

“I’m going in Verdant and calling the police” she said walking off but he cuts her off by getting in front of her. “If you want me to go with you let me use your cell right quick, then I’ll go with you” she said putting her hand out for his phone.

 

“As long as you’re not calling the police” he said and she smirks. She text Felicity, then deleted the number and the message once she was done. It was a burner phone so there’s no way he could get a record of the call or text. Her father always gives his goons burners so they couldn’t be traced doing business for him.

 

“Thanks, so let’s go” she told him but before they could walk away Helena heel got stuck in the crack on the sidewalk making her loose her balance. As she bent over to check her shoe they heard a noise that sounded like a gun shot, Helena ducked down on her knees. The man looked around and when he heard the second shot Helena was hit in the back of her head, he ran off. People on the street were running in every direction. Deadshot approached Helena who was unconscious and shot her again as he walked away.

 

She lay on the street surrounded by a puddle of her blood and no one checked to see if she was alive or dead even though she wasn’t moving. It took the cops 15 minutes to get there. I guess the Glades, which is a crime infested area of Starling City, tends to have that effect on cops. Helena was dead.

 

The first patrol officer on the scene was met by Detective Oliver Queen.

 

“I checked her for a pulse, there isn’t one” the officer said to Oliver. Oliver looked over the body and surveyed the scene he could hear more sirens approaching. “She was shot twice in the head, there won’t be a pulse” Oliver said as more cops showed up to secure the scene. Oliver check for any identification on the body, about five minutes later his partner John Diggle arrived.

Walking over to Oliver “hey partner, always a murder in the Glades to interrupt my Sunday dinner… what you got?” Diggle asked looking down at the young lady body.

 

“A twenty nine year old female, shot, what looks like, twice in the head… her identification said she Helena Bertinelli, she lives on the Northside of the city” Oliver kneeled down to the body showing Diggle her wounds.

 

“Is it me or does this look like a hit to you?” Diggle asked with a frown.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing” Oliver agrees shaking his head. “Somebody go get a tarp to put on the body until the medical examiner gets here” Oliver shouted at the patrolmen. “And back those people up about fifty feet on all sides, you guys got one job and that is to secure the area so do it!” he yelled.

 

“Hey, remember you used to be a patrolman too” Diggle said as he pat Oliver on the back.

 

“But I did my job” as he continued to look over the body “what did she do to deserve this” Oliver questioned as the tarp is being laid over her body.

 

“I don’t know… do anybody really deserve to die” Diggle said as they remained quiet for a while. “I’m going to ask these people if any of them saw anything”

 

“Alright, I’m going to look around and see if I can find anything that remotely looks like evidence” Oliver said walking off in the opposite direction of Diggle. After about 30 minutes Oliver walked over to Diggle who was leaning on his car. “Anything” Oliver asked. Diggle just shook his head and said “not much… she was arguing with someone just before she was shot but no one can give me a description of the man, they didn’t think he was the one who shot her though. It never seems to amaze me how no one saw nothing but they did hear the shots, which some say it was three, some say it was more.” Diggle said just as they noticed a young woman headed there way, she was about to cross the tape when Oliver stopped her.

 

“You can’t cross the tape, ma’am sorry” Oliver said looking at the lady who seems to be a little bit frantic and breathing hard. “Can I help you” he said.

 

“My name is Felicity Smoak… I was supposed to meet my friend here and someone in the crowd said a woman had been killed so… I need to know if it’s her” She said panting.

 

“Can you give me her name and a description of her” Oliver asked

 

“Her name is Helena Bertinelli, she’s five foot six inches tall, she has dark brown hair, light blue grey eyes, wait I have a picture of her in my wallet” as she desperately search her purse. “Didn’t this person have identification?” as her hand shook she gives the detective the picture of Helena.

 

Just by the name alone Oliver knew it was the victim but just in case he looked at the picture anyway and the picture did resembles the murdered woman. “If you’ll wait right here” he walks over to his partner and shows him the picture.

“That lady is her friend, she said they were supposed to meet here, she confirmed the victim’s name” Oliver said to Diggle showing him the picture.

 

“Well it’s her, maybe we shouldn’t tell her now” Diggle suggested

 

“She’s going to know one way or another now is a good enough time than any” Oliver said. Taking the picture back from Diggle and walking back over to Felicity handing the picture back to her. “I’m sorry Ms. Smoak, but your description and picture do match that of the victim” he replied. She froze; she looked as if she was in shock. Oliver notices her eyes becoming red. He didn’t like giving bad news but somebody have to do it.

 

“NO!” Felicity screams while holding back her tears, “she can’t be dead, I just talked to her, she wanted to talk to me about something and she didn’t want to talk over the phone... (Wiping her face) what happened to her?” She practically screamed at him.

 

“Witnesses claimed they saw someone arguing with her, they heard what sound like gun shots… the person she was arguing with ran away once Helena was hit, we’re trying to locate him” He says looking around as other officers question people in the crowd but he knew the people weren’t any help, Diggle already asked them.

 

“I know this is very hard for you…” the detective tries to be consoling but Felicity interrupts.

 

“Where was she shot?” She asked. Oliver wasn’t sure why she asked that question. Why would she want to know he thought to himself?

 

“Ma’am I can’t really say, the investigation is fresh” he said hoping it was good enough for her because he didn’t want to jeopardize the investigation. “Ma’am I’m sorry for your loss, but…”

 

“JUST TELL ME!” as she interrupts looking towards the black tarp angrily. Oliver was at his wits end with her demanding questions but since she wanted to know so badly he told her.

 

“She was shot in the back of the head, I won’t know exactly how many times until the autopsy is done but it wasn’t just once… it was a least twice.” Oliver explained.

 

“Oh my God, that seems to be on purpose... how do you know?” Felicity asked as she paced back and forth panting holding her hands to her head in confusion.

 

“How do you know it was on purpose?” Oliver asked. He just thought it was a little odd for her to say that.

 

“I’m investigative reporter, I’ve read and wrote many stories like this one” She said wiping her nose with some tissue.

 

“Um, interesting… the medical examiner was here moments ago and I’ve seen this type of injury before and usually it’s the result of multiple…”

 

“Just stop! Felicity said panting even harder. “I can’t believe this is happening, what the hell did you do Helena, why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Felicity said as her breathing became very rapid she pace back and forth rambling as she moves holding her chest like she couldn’t breathe. Oliver was just watching her, he didn’t know what to say or do. She was breathing really heavy and she had started to sweat.

 

“Ms. Smoak you need to calm down or you’re going to…” before he could finish his sentence Felicity fainted. Det. Queen caught her by her waist and her back just in time before she fell to the ground and called for a paramedic that was standing around the crime scene. He tries to wake her up but no success although her pulse was strong but a little fast. Oliver told the paramedic to take her to Glades Memorial and he’ll meet her there.

 

“Well at least we know she’s not involved” Oliver looked confused at Diggle statement

 

“How you figure that” Oliver always believed everyone is a suspect, no one is innocent. He believed the total opposite of the courts.

 

“Did you see that girl’s reaction?” Diggle assured him.

 

“She’s a suspect until I clear her… I’m going to go to the hospital and ask her some questions about Helena… see if you can find out anything else” Oliver said as he walks away headed to his car.

_________________________

**Present Day**

“Where is she?” Oliver shouts desperately as he jumps out of his car talking to one of the Officers at the scene as Diggle and Hilton follows him into the house.

 

“She’s not here Queen… the house is empty but it has been ransack… the front door was kicked in and the back door was opened… we don’t have anything” he said to Oliver walking through the house.

 

Oliver clenched his teeth and spoke “did you all not see the bullet marks on the wall, he shot at her towards the back door, which means she ran out” as he looks at Diggle who got on his police radio. “We need officers canvasing the neighborhood, she may be hurt or worse” Diggle explained talking through his radio. Someone radioed back “ _we have a blood trail about two blocks north of your position_ ” Oliver ran out headed to where the officers saw the blood. He practically sprinted the two block, officers were standing in front of a house that the blood led up to. Oliver, Hilton and four other officers pulled their guns out as Oliver nods to one of the Officer’s to knock on the door.

 

Felicity was still bleeding but it has slowed down, she felt weak but it could be adrenaline wearing off, she doubt she was dying at least she hoped.

 

“I hear sirens” Felicity said to the old woman. “You got to go get help for me, ok”

 

“Oh no, you’re not going to get me shot, I think I’ll wait here… my Herbert, God bless his soul, was in the military, I know how it works… you send me out there and I got your blood on my hands, they will shoot me and ask questions later… I see the news, this is the Glades darling don’t you know, the police are bad people” she ramblings on as Felicity can barely keep her eyes open.

 

“You have to trust me…” just then they heard knocks on the door. They heard ‘police’, it was faint but she knew she heard it. “Unlock the basement door at least, they can come down here” Felicity pleaded with the old woman.

 

“Ok, but if they shoot me, I’m not baking you another cake” the old woman said.

 

“I can live with that” Felicity said. She knew the old lady for about a year, she would always bakes felicity cakes and cookies although there weren’t very good Felicity takes them anyway because the old woman is lonely. The woman climbed the stairs but instead of just unlocking the door she started walking to the front door.

 

Oliver gave another nod for the Officers to kick the door in. The old lady was startled by the loud noise it made, so she picked up her broom and tried to hit the officers with it. The held there guns in their hands but realized there wasn’t an immediate threat.

 

“Ma’am, who’s here with you” Oliver asked as he put away his gun but notice blood on her hands.

 

“You people just broke my door, now whose going to pay for that… I can’t afford to buy a door, my Herbert is dead, and I don’t have any money” she says to them.

 

“Ma’am, are you hurt, there’s blood on you” Oliver asked pointing to her hands and clothes.

 

“No, I’m not hurt… now how am I supposed to sleep at night with my door like this… this is the Glades you know” she said once again making everyone in the house annoyed.

 

“Can we look around your house” Oliver asked as the other officers were laughing to themselves. Oliver gave them a look “you all can wait outside” he said to them and they left. Oliver was left inside with Detective Hilton and the old woman. Diggle called him on his cell.

 

“Diggle where are you?” Oliver asked

 

“I’m still at Felicity’s house, where are you?” Diggle said

 

“Still down the street, only a blood trail it could belong to anyone” as he eyed the old woman who seems to be still talking about her door.

 

“Her computer is busted badly, but nothing else seems to be broken just things thrown around everywhere” he told Oliver.

 

“I’m not surprised, that’s where she did her work” just then Oliver heard a noise from the basement “let me call you back” he said. “Who’s in the basement?” he asked the old woman as he takes his gun out and Detective Hilton does also.

 

“Oh the girl she’s bleeding…” Oliver didn’t let her finish before he was running down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he looked around the dark basement and saw Felicity was lying on the floor. “Get a paramedic down here now” he yelled to Hilton who got on his radio and requested an ambulance. “Felicity” Oliver said running to her sliding onto his knees.

 

“You’re here” she said going in and out of consciousness. Oliver caressed her face and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding but it was a sigh of relief. He was in a panic looking at her lying there on the floor not moving, but she was alive and he was glad as he checks her shoulder she was holding. The bleeding had slowed so he knew it wasn’t fatal, he picked her up gently and took her upstairs meeting the paramedic at the door. “It looks like she’s been shot in the shoulder” he said to them. They laid her on a stretcher as the technician cut her shirt to get a good look. “It’s a through and through, I doubt it hit anything vital because she stop bleeding and she’s still alive” Oliver just gave him a long wary stare. We will take her to Glades Memorial. “No, I don’t want to go by myself” she said as she reached for Oliver’s hand “Can you come with me?” she asked him. Diggle nods at Oliver as if giving permission “I’ll look around here for evidence and I’ll either meet you at the hospital or call you later” Diggle said headed back into the house. Oliver got into the ambulance with felicity as the technician bandage her shoulder and hooked her up to an intravenous device. She never let go of his hand even though she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Diggle gets a little closer to the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update. School work been kicking my but plus I have several ways I wanted to take the story. Thanks for continuing to read and comments are greatly appreciated.

While at the hospital, Oliver watched as the Doctor began cleaning Felicity wounds. She’s not fond of needles so she held her breath and made whimpering noises as the numbing medicine was administered to alleviate the pain in order for the Doctor to begin stitching her up. It took them less than thirty minutes to do the front and back of her shoulder.

 

“Ms. Smoak, your vitals seems to be within normal range, there’s no reason for us to keep you… you can follow up with your doctor in about a week, here your prescription for pain medicine and antibiotics… you are free to go home and rest” the Doctor said handing her a piece of paper.

 

“Um, my shirt was cut, may I take this gown because I can’t go outside with just my bra on, that would be… like not a good thing” as she blushes. The nurse told her she could as Oliver walked closer to where she was sitting.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked with concern.

 

“A little numb on one side but I guess it better than the alternative” she replied tucking the gown into her pants.

 

“You can ride back to the station with me until we can find a place for you to stay” as he looked at her to see her response. She gave a sad smile in return and nods her head.

 

“Why does he want to kill me” she asked as her voice began to shudder. She puts her hand over her forehead because she couldn’t believe this was happening to her. She has been in some dangerous situations due to her job but this had her lost. She just doesn’t know what she has done to anyone to want her dead.

 

“I can only guess at this point but they smashed your computer, so I’m thinking this has something to do with what you’re working on” he explains.

 

“But how does anyone know about that, I haven’t told anyone but…” she trails off.

 

“Helena?” he asked

 

“Yeah, but she knew about all my reports, that still doesn’t explain how anyone knew about that particular one” looking confused but Oliver’s facial expression said something else.

 

“Felicity… you’re not facing fact that there’s a possibility Helena told the Mayor, she had a lunch date with him on last Saturday before she was killed” he tried to explain to her but Felicity just shook her head. Oliver couldn’t figure out how she could be that naïve to the situation.

 

“No!… no Helena wouldn’t do that to me” she said in defense still shaking her head in denial getting off the hospital bed and starts to pace the room.

 

“Did you know Helena had money troubles?” he asked watching her pace.

 

“Helena is always in some kind of trouble” she said “wait I didn’t mean it that way… saying that is not helping in her defense… look Helena liked men more than she liked being employed, yes she had money problems but she was like a sister to me, she wouldn’t put me in any danger” she said as she stopped circling the room to look at him.

 

“Not intentional I’m sure, but something happened… and just maybe Helena wasn’t their target... but you were” he said. She gave him a very strange look, almost resembling panic.

 

“Are you saying I got Helena killed?” she inquired with a little anger.

 

“I’m not saying that… come on let’s go, we can figure this out at the station.” Oliver said heading out the door.

 

“You didn’t drive” she looked with confusion on her face as she tries to keep up with him.

 

“We lost two of our own today, I’m sure this place is crawling with officers… we can get a ride with anyone of them” he assumed as they walked the hall towards the emergency room exit.

________________________

Captain Lance could be heard yelling on the phone from his closed office. It had be a hectic day for everyone in the department especially losing two officers from their precinct. Everyone was fired up to find the person responsible. Diggle had just arrived from gathering evidence from Felicity’s house, he haven’t had the opportunity to brief the Capt. on anything when Oliver and Felicity arrived at the station. Opening his office door, Captain Lance yelled for Queen and Diggle to come to his office. Felicity took a seat as she watch Oliver and Diggle enter the Captain’s office. All she knew was the Capt. seemed very angry, and she was glad it was their boss instead of hers.

As they took a seat in the Captain’s office they both glanced at each other with curiosity as Capt. Lance looked out the window for a moment and then slammed a folder on his desk. “We have 48 hours or the Feds are taking this case from us” he said trying to calm himself down.

 

“How do they know about Lawton?” Diggle asked

 

“The hell with Lawton, I got two cops dead with a murderer on the loose” the Captain said harshly.

 

“How can they do this… I mean Lawton yeah but I doubt the cop killer is an international assassin, that’s our case” Oliver asked

 

“Well… according to them, we are letting things get out of hand, so they need to put a stop to it” the Captain explains rubbing his head. “I need this bastard found… now!”

 

“Captain we barely have anything to go off” Oliver said with frustration.

 

“Look, I trust both of you… Do. What. You. Have. To. Do.” as the Captain emphasize in so many words. “If the Mayor’s involved, I want him taken down. Him and anyone else… do you understand?”

 

They both agreed as they left the Captain’s office. It will be a long night for them. Finding anyone willing to talk is rare, making people talk is going to be brutal. From drug dealers to underground gamblers, they couldn’t go out there as cops to get the information, people won’t talk that way, they’ll spit ‘rights’, what they have to do is go out their patrolling the streets as hooded vigilantes.

_______________________

“Green?” Diggle asked as Oliver smiles. “On what planet have you ever seen anyone disguising themselves wearing green, it’s usually black Oliver” Diggle said.

 

“Well, I like the color besides we’re not actually the bad guys since those are the ones who wear black… live a little and be different” as he laughs at himself. “Besides the green will be dark enough that at night it might even look black” as he gathered his things from his desk.

 

“Great, I’ll meet outside of _Big Belly Burger_ at 10pm in black but you wear what you want to wear” Diggle suggested to Oliver before they both went their separate ways.

_________________________

Oliver had to find a place for Felicity to stay until this case was over and since he didn’t know who to trust, considering the Feds found out about the case that wasn’t known to the public, he thought it would be safe for her to stay at his place, which was highly secure. Oliver had more than enough room to accommodate her because he lived alone in a three bedroom house. Oliver gave her the tour of the house and showed her to the room she’ll be sleeping in. He provided her with a pair of shorts and t-shirt so she could freshen up, while he prepared himself for the night. He changed into a pair of dark green leather pants with a black t-shirt that he accompanied with green gloves, a green ski mask and a green leather hoodie. As he was walking out his room, Felicity was coming out of hers.

 

“Wow, you wear leather well” as she looked him up and down. “Oh gosh I said that out loud didn’t I” as she blushed biting her finger nail while staring at the floor.

 

“Yeah” he said almost as embarrassed as she was. “I think you should have everything you need here until I get back… there’s food, television, books…”

 

“I get the picture… how long will you be?” she asked. “I’m just asking so I can wait up for you… not like waiting for you to get back but waiting for you to see what you found out” she nervously said anticipating his answer.

 

“You don’t have to wait up but if you want to its ok… it should take a few hours, I’ll be back before daylight” he replied.

 

“Ok then” as they stared at each other for a moment.

 

“Well I should go, I will set the alarms just don’t answer the door for anyone and if something happens or you get scared call me right away” he said

 

“I don’t have my cell, it broke when I was trying to get away from bullets flying over my head” she explained. Oliver walked down the stairs as she follows to the living room and handed her a cordless phone while writing his number on a piece of paper.

 

“I see you later” he smile and squeezed her arm lightly then he walked towards the door, set the alarm and walked out. Felicity just sat on the couch with her legs folded under her and grabbed a pillow and waited.

_________________________

He dragged the man by his jacket, Diggle not far behind. “I’m going to ask one more time or I’m going to break your knee caps” as he stood the man up on his feet. “Word is that you know everything that happens in the Glades, so who shot the cops earlier today?”

 

“I…I…I’m not sure…” the man said.

 

“Wrong answer” Oliver said as he stomped down onto the man’s right knee. All you can hear is the sound of bones breaking as the man howled in pain. “Your left knee is next” Oliver said with an intimidating tone.

 

“Ok, ok I’ll talk, they call him the Butcher… he will take any job and do whatever you want for the right price… I heard he’s an associate of the Mayor” he moaned out.

 

“And where can I find this Butcher?” Oliver asked applying pressure to the man’s throat.

 

“You need a special number to contact him, usually given by friend of a friend or if he knows you” the man chokes out.

 

“Oliver we got company coming… looks like three headed our way” Diggle said.

 

“If you tell anyone we’re looking for him, I’ll find you and finish you off” Oliver said as he punched the man in the face knocking him out.

 

Oliver looks up as three men approaches from the distance. As the distance between them gets shorter Oliver contemplates if more information is needed or should they leave. “Come on man make up your mind” Diggle shouted. Just then one man aims his gun and started shooting. Oliver and Diggle found cover as Oliver reached for his pocket knife and threw it at one of the men hitting him in the neck. “Now it’s a fair fight” Diggle snickered. The other men didn’t seem to have a weapon and they were too stupid to pick up the dead man’s gun as they continued to approach, so Oliver and Diggle rushed them to take them down.

 

One of the men staggered back when Oliver slammed his fist into his face. The man reciprocated by attempting a roundhouse kick, which Oliver blocked while hitting the man with his fist in his stomach. Diggle had already knocked his opponent out. “Stop playing with that guy and let’s go” Diggle yelled. Sirens are heard from the distance so Oliver did a quick chop to the man’s neck and he was out. Oliver and Diggle left the scene before being seen or caught by the police. So they stay out of the light while they ran until they reached their cars.

 

“We have a name, not to mention a possible associate of the Mayor… which would make since due to what we already know” Diggle said pulling his ski mask off.

 

“Yeah, but why switch from Lawton to a street hitman… that doesn’t make since Diggle” Oliver questioned as he also pulls his mask off.

 

“At least it gives us something to question the Mayor with” Diggle answered. “I say we go home start early with the questioning… there’s nothing more out here tonight besides we both need sleep and I miss my family” Diggle said as he gets into his car.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you around 8am then” Oliver said as he got into his car.

______________________

Felicity eventually went to sleep on the couch and that’s where Oliver found her when he walked into his house. She looked like she was cold so he considered putting a blanket on her or taking her upstairs to the spare bedroom. His chose taking her upstairs, he didn’t want to leave her downstairs by herself. As he carried her up the flight of stairs she barely moved an inch. Oliver just stared at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He was trying his best not develop feeling for her but she was so adorable and he couldn’t stop thinking about her considering it’s been years since he genuinely smiled and she put a smile on his face. He reached the room and he tried to figure out how to put her under the covers without putting her down on the floor first, which would wake her. So he used one arm to hold her while the other hand pull the blanket back then he gently laid her down. She made a noise that made Oliver smile. As he turned around to leave the room he heard her say something.

 

“Huh” he said turning back around.

 

“What happened” she asked in a raspy tone.

 

“We got a name… the Butcher” he told her as he got closer to the bed.

 

“I’ve heard of him… I might have information on my computer files that can help you… I’m not sure” she said to him trying to sit up.

 

“But your computer was destroyed” he said with confusion.

 

“I have a computer at work besides you don’t think I back my files up” she said with sarcasm.

 

“I didn’t think of that… well we can discuss that in the morning… I’ll let you get some sleep” he said turning around once again heading to the door.

 

“Oliver” she said his name almost in a whisper.

 

“Yeah” as he turned to face her.

 

“Goodnight and thank you” she responded.

 

“Goodnight” he said and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is my attempt at writing smut again. I'm not good at it so just go with the flow. Olicity

Oliver woke up to the sound of his cell phone buzzing. As he reached towards the side table for it the clock read 2:27am. He had only slept for a couple of hours. He looked at his phone and notice it was the Captain calling. The Captain doesn’t usually call him at this time of night so it must be important. He anxiously answers to an angry tone on the other side:

_“I said do what you have to do but I didn’t say LEAVE EVIDENCE BEHIND OLIVER!”_

“What do you mean…” just then Oliver knew what he was talking about.

 

 _“YOUR KNIFE”_ the Captain yelled

 

“We were getting shot at so we had to take them down… we heard sirens coming so we left, we were in a hurry” Oliver said trying to explain why he was careless.

 

 _“Well lucky for you two I had to tell a lie that you were undercover and didn’t want to blow it… next time you might want to wipe your prints off”_ the Captain said more relaxed now. _“What did you find out?”_ he asked

 

“We got a name… the Butcher, he’s a hit man with known association to none other than Mayor Blood” Oliver explains. “Dig and I are going to talk to the Mayor in about 6 hours”

 

 _“Stop here first, I want to join you so we can do this right”_ Captain Lance said.

 

“Yes Sir, I’ll see you shortly” as he hung the phone up. Oliver couldn’t go back to sleep so he stared at the walls thinking for several minutes. So he decided to get up and go down stairs to get something to drink. As he walked down the hall putting on a t-shirt because he only had on thin pajama pants, he passed by Felicity’s room and heard noises coming from there. He knocked but didn’t get an answer, so he knocked again, this time he heard a sniffling sound so he entered the room. Felicity was sitting up against the headboard crying. She didn’t look his way as he entered the room.

“I’m sorry if I woke you” she sobbed “It’s just everything just hit me all of a sudden and I couldn’t stop crying” she said wiping her nose with tissue.

 

Oliver walked over to her and sat beside her. “You have nothing to be sorry about” as he reached for her hand to give a little comfort. She looked at him and gave a small smile as to say thank you but her words were caught in her throat. So much confusion is running around her head that the only thing to do is just cry. “I want you to know… you are not alone Felicity, I’m here for you in whatever way you need me” Oliver said almost in a whisper. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her while she cried against him. Eventually she cried herself to sleep while he comforted her by rubbing his hands up and down her back softly. About an hour later he also was a victim to sleep.

 

Oliver woke up on his back as Felicity’s head was on his chest, he couldn’t remember when they shifted during the night but here they were. Her hands were under his shirt making circles on his skin. He didn’t know what to make of the situation but what he did know it’s been a while since he had the presence of a woman in his bed. He liked it, he liked her… it was kind of nice. Felicity fingers circled a sensitive spot on his waist a little above his pajama waistband. He jumped a little and she froze. He felt her movement stiffen which was great because that wasn’t the only thing that was beginning to stiffen. She looked up at him with a little of embarrassment. She bit her bottom lip which he thought was so adorable.

 

“Hi” he said as they continued to stare at each other. Not breaking eye or physical contact at all she smiled. “Hi” she replied. She continued rubbing his stomach as he closed his eyes. Felicity knew exactly what she was doing even though this type of behavior is new to her. Felicity probably was the only 30 year old virgin on the planet. She knew how to pleasure herself but she never been with a man before. _Damn he’s sexy_ she thought. _Why is he single… well I’m just going to have to change that._ Just then she stopped looking at him because he never opened his eyes, she looked down to where her hands where and _Wow! Is that his…_ her mind trailed off as she tries to figure out is the bulge she see is _all_ his manhood. Her mouth and eyes were wide open. _If he looks like that wearing pants, what do he look like without them._ Licking her bottom lip and blushing, she took her hand and slowly moved it lower but Oliver changed position and laid on his side, which was great for her but he took her hand away.

 

“Felicity” he murmured. “Not like this” as he opened his eyes to look at her.

 

“Oh… you don’t find me attractive, sorry my mistake” as she tried to move out of his embrace.

 

“What… no, it’s not that… God it’s not that” he replied moving his hand to caress the side of her face.

 

“Then what” she inquired

 

“I don’t want to feel I’m taking advantage of you emotionally” he said

 

“I’m a big girl besides this might take away some of the pain… on second thought it might be painful considering I’ve never done this before, I’ve heard the first time is always the worse sex ever…I’m babbling, sorry” she smiled at him and his look was of shock.

 

“You never…” he tried to ask in a way that wouldn’t offend her or make her embarrassed.

 

“Nope… it would be a good time to show me what I’ve been missing” she said.

 

As much as Oliver wanted her, he was conflicted considering what he just learned. He wouldn’t want her first time to be like this but in a romantic setting, but he was hard, so hard that it longed for release. While he was in deep thought Felicity kissed him. It was soft and short but it brought him back from thinking about the situation. He couldn’t control himself anymore so he kissed back. They both made a moaning sound at the same time. The kiss wasn’t rough, it was soft and sweet. They took no time opening their mouths to each other as their tongue played tag. His hand traced her side until it reached the bottom of her shirt which he raised up to gain access to her soft skin. He knew she wasn’t wearing a bra when he picked up her to put her in bed last night.

 

As he continued to kiss her gently his hands caressed her stomach as he slowly moved upward towards her breast. He stroked the right first, it fitted perfectly in his hand just the way he liked it. They broke the kiss so they both could breathe which both of them are panting now with excitement. His kiss her cheek as he moved towards her ear using little tongue as he nibbles. She could feel his warm breathe on her ear which made her tremble as the heat roused in her core. “ _I want you so bad”_ he whispered in her ear. Felicity felt like she was going to pass out from excitement and arousal alone. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it up. He got the hint because he helped her lift it off his head and in return he did the same to her. She knew she should feel nervous as he looked at her but it was something about him that made her less shy to the situation.

 

He went for one of her nice perky pink nipple that caused her to moan loudly at what he was doing to her. She never felt like that before. “Mmmm Oliver” she moaned. He continued to lick and suck while also using his hand to caress the other one so it wouldn’t lack attention. As he slowly moved downward licking and softly biting her stomach Felicity was in her own world moaning from every touch he made. He stopped and looked up at her with a smile as he grabs her shorts from both sides and pulled them down softly. _She’s not wearing any underwear_ he thought. As he continues to pull her shorts down her legs and off her feet, he just looked at her in amazement of how beautiful she was.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Nothing, it’s just you are so beautiful” he said with a devious smile.

She reaches for him but he ignores her and continued with his plans of making her feel good. He caressed her legs up and down softly and separated them as he stroked them so he could position himself between them. Felicity wasn’t anticipating his next move for this was all so new to her, she just was enjoying everything he did. She was a little scared because she didn’t know when he was going to take off his pants and take her. Her anxiousness caused her to be breathless. She waited so long for this moment that a tear almost escape her eye. “Oliver” she said wondering what he was waiting on when he leaned in and started licking her slit. “Oh God… what…” she was lost for words as she arched her back. She never had that done to her so the feeling took her by surprise. He licked her up and down a few times before he spread her lips apart to gain access to her clit which he took into his mouth and sucked slowly. Felicity was panting really hard now.

 

“If you don’t stop that I’m going to come” she said winded.

 

He smiles and continued nibbling at her clit. He entered her using one finger. Felicity almost screamed from the sensation of it. “Please… stop, I don’t want to come like that my first time” she pleaded.

 

Oliver licked one more time and made his way back up to her and kissed her with so much need she thought she might come from that kiss. She reached for his pants and tried pulling them down but she couldn’t get them down while kissing him so he helped her do it. She could feel him hard on her thigh so she reaches for him with her hand and yep he was as big as she thought. She started stroking him slowly at first then she picked the speed up as his kisses got rougher then he stopped.

 

“If you don’t stop that I’m going to come” he said mimicking what she said to him.

 

“There’s only one thing left to do” she said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah… about that, I don’t have any condoms” he said with disappointment looking at her.

 

“It’s fine I’m on the pill… to regulate my period” she said blushing. “If you want to finish I’m willing… I’m clean and all”

 

“Do you trust me” he asked

 

“Yes” she said then kissed him again.

 

He reached down and lined himself up against her entrance and pushed as lightly as he could without hurting her. She squirmed a little and was holding his arms so tight that it must likely going to have a bruise.

 

“Are you ok” he asked but all she did was hummed shaking her head yes. So he proceeded while kissing her neck trying to distract her from the slight pain she might be enduring as he pushed deeper and stretched her. They both was panting and moaning even though he didn’t move yet. Oliver was trying to hold himself together; she was so tight he knew the moment he moves it’s over for him. So he reached down to play with her clit as he began to pull out then in again. His moans were almost as loud as her.

 

“Oh God I think I’m going to come” she said which was all he needed to hear to pick up the pace.

 

“You feel so good” he muffled in her neck as his movements became desperate for release. He could feel her walls tightening even more around him. She shouts his name. He pushes in and out a few more times and he too came with a loud grunt. They laid in silence for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Oliver was still inside of her as he lay buried in her neck.

 

“I’ve heard stories of people having a bad experience the first time… this wasn’t so bad” she said smiling as he looked up at her.

 

“Thanks, I guess…” he said laughing as he shifted to her side pulling out of her as they both made a moaning sound.

 

“So does this complicate thing?” she asked snuggling up to him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Taking a breath “complicate things, yes… do I care, no” he replied kissing her on her nose. He heard a buzzing sound and realizes it’s his cell phone in the other room. “Shit” he said as he let go of her and jumped out the bed and left the room.

 

“What” she asked but he didn’t answer. She laid there happy for the first time in a few days. She didn’t think about Helena, she didn’t even think about somebody was trying to kill her, all she thought about was the gorgeous man that just made love to her and that made her feel good. Oliver came back in the room with a disappointed look on his face.

 

“What’s wrong” she asked.

 

“I have to leave, I didn’t realize what time it was… I was supposed to be at work at 8am and I’m late” he explains kissing her on the top of her head.

 

“It’s ok, I understand” she said sitting up on the bed.

 

“This kind of feels wrong” he said to her.

 

“We feel wrong…” she looked confused.

 

“No, no not us, leaving you after we just…” he blushed but she understood. “I going to take a quick shower and get dressed so I won’t be more late getting to work” he said kneeling down on the bed.

 

“Go on, I’m going to sleep… I’ll see you later” as she gave him a kiss that lasted a little too long and if he didn’t pull back he wasn’t leaving.

 

“Ok, see you later” he said as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be updated tomorrow. Please leave reviews or critiques and Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver didn’t make it to the station on time, so he had to meet Captain Lance and Diggle at City Hall as they prepare to question Mayor Blood. The Mayor was in a meeting as usual so they had to wait until he was done. They didn’t have a warrant yet, they wanted to keep it out of the media for now by giving him the opportunity to answer their questions first. Capt. Lance ask his daughter Laurel to be present during the questioning because she works for the DA’s office, she’ll know if they have enough evidence to press formal charges or not besides her and the Mayor were dating.

 

After waiting for a few minutes the meeting was over and the crowd exited the Mayor’s office while Capt. Lance, Diggle, Oliver and Laurel entered. The Mayor stood as a form of respect but he looked as nervous as he did the day after Helena died. “This is a surprise, how may I help you gentlemen… Laurel?” he didn’t notice at first she was with them. Although they were dating on and off he knew this meeting wasn’t a typical inquiry by the police.

Laurel smiled at him as she took a seat “I’m sorry but we have a few questions we like you to answer” she breathed. She felt like it was a conflict of interest but if the Mayor is involved with Helena’s and the two officer’s deaths as well as the attempt murder of Felicity she wanted to know about it.

 

“We have evidence that prove you hired “the Bucher” to commit murder for you” Capt. Lance said. The idea is to catch the Mayor expression on his face before they proceeded in any other questions. The thing about politicians is they are very good liars but the Mayor gets a little anxious when his back is to the wall and they want to see just how nervous he gets to prove his involvement. His association with “the Butcher”, and Felicity’s investigation into him puts the probability of him being guilty very high.

 

“I’m not sure what you talking about” the Mayor said pulling on his suit jacket with a small smirk on his face trying to keep calm. “I’m not sure I like this accusation” he said.

 

“Mr. Mayor, two cops were killed yesterday and an attempt murder on a young woman… the suspect name is the Butcher and we happen to know he’s an associate of yours” Diggle said.

 

“I know a lot of people… my association with them don’t make me a criminal” The Mayor said getting out of his chair to pace the room.

 

“Rumors have it that there’s an investigation against you with allegation of corruption lead by this young woman that happens to have gotten shot by your associate after he killed two cops, I think that’s not a coincidence” Oliver said trying to be subtle.

 

“I think I need a lawyer” The Mayor said picking up his phone

 

“We tried to keep this out of the public’s eye but if you want to play this game, my detective will arrest you right here and we can talk officially at the station” Captain Lance replied with irritation.

 

“Tell us how we can find the Butcher” Oliver questioned. “What’s his name?”

 

“Mayor we have you on bribery, dishonest proceedings leading up to your win in office, you’re running drugs in the glades and you’re stealing charity money… you’re already going to jail, **but we’re trying to solve a murder** ” Diggle yelled hitting the Mayor’s desk.

 

“I don’t know who that is” as the Mayor pondered telling them the truth because he knows Helena’s father will kill him if he talks no matter where he is, in jail or out of jail.

 

The Mayor didn’t say anything he just looked like he was in a lot of thought. He was nervous as he put the phone down. “Things got out of hand and it’s Helena’s fault” he starts to explain. “We met at the fundraiser on last Friday. She came here, we flirted with each other… I took her home with me” as he cough in his fist as he looks at Laurel who had a disappointed look on her face.

 

“We know that” Oliver said interrupting.

 

“Yeah but what you don’t know is she tried to blackmail me by saying she had a friend that got all sorts of dirt on me and all my dirty laundry is about to be an open book in a few days but she can stop that from happening if I gave her $30,000 and ….” He pauses “she said she would also tell her father I raped her” the Mayor explained.

 

“So you killed her” Laurel asked

 

“No, I liked Helena despite her trying to blackmail me… I was going to give her the money” he clarified.

 

“But…” Diggle voiced in to make him continue.

 

“She died before I could” he looked down at his desk as if he had some kind of remorse.

 

“Mayor what happened to your face… it looks like you were rough up a bit but it’s healing now” Diggle asked searching his face to see a reaction. “Let me guess you fell into a door”

 

“More like a fist” Oliver said examining the Mayor face from a distant.

 

“Helena’s father wanted to know what his daughter and I talked about, he said he had her followed” the Mayor said. “So he knew her and I was together… you see her father and I never saw eye to eye”

 

“So you told him?” Oliver said as he got up out his chair. “And he or his men beat you up because you slept with Helena” the Mayor just nod his head at Oliver’s question.

 

“What else can you tell us about Frank Bertinelli?” the Captain asked because now the investigation has shifted towards Frank being the suspect.

 

“Nothing really, you probably know as much as I do… his business is a front for his mob activities but I will say I think he might have killed his daughter” the Mayor said.

 

“And why would you say that?” Diggle asked.

 

“He’s an arrogant man, who loves to be superior to others, he will not be embarrassed or looked like a fool not even by his own daughter… you might want to investigate him” the Mayor said brushing his hair back with his hand.

 

“Funny… he said the same about you” Oliver replied as the rest of them got up to leave.

 

“Oh don’t bother taking a vacation or leaving town… the FBI will be here in a few days they may want to ask you question concerning your _dirty laundry_ ” Laurel said giving him a fake smile as she exited the room followed by everyone else leaving the Mayor looking worried and scared.

_________________________

Felicity woke up refresh like all her worries just melted away overnight. She stretched before getting out the bed. She hated she had no extra clothes there, she wished she would have asked Oliver to pick some up for her last night but she’ll have to make do with whatever she finds in his closet.

 

After she showered and dress she made her a cup of coffee and watch the news. She walked around his living room looking at the many pictures he have on the wall. She figured the people in the photos must be his family considering some of them has him in them. She notices his home doesn’t feel like a home. Everything is neat and clean but it seems lonely and pretty much missing a woman’s touch. But he’s a bachelor and well she never been in a single man’s house before so she really don’t know if the feel is normal or not. She was bored out of her mind so she decided to call her editor to let him know she’ll be there to pick a few things up.

 

“Hey Jack” she said as she sat on the couch reaching for the remote to flick through the television.

 

_“Felicity, how are you?”_ he said with surprise.

 

“I’m fine, why you sound shocked… you didn’t think I abandon you and my investigation did you” she asked smiling.

 

_“Well I heard something’s was going on around your house and I haven’t heard from you”_ he explained.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m good… I’ll be to the office later to pick up some files… I’m not finish with my report I have a few more segments to add and then we’ll be set to air it” she said.

 

_“Where are you?”_ Jack asked.

 

“I’m at a friend’s house south of the Glades” she replied.

 

_“I can bring you your files if you like, I know this past week been hard and all considering you lost your best friend”_ He suggested.

 

“Um, no that’s alright I needed some time but I should be there in a few hours” Felicity said.

 

_“Ok, I’ll see you then”_ he said as he hung up.

 

Felicity had work with Jack since she took the job at WEBG Starling City 7 news, but he has never came to her house, she wasn’t even sure if he knew where she lived. She felt really uncomfortable about their conversation, and then it hit her, he also knows about the investigation report into Mayor Blood. He also tried to talk her out of it. _Could he be working with Mayor Blood_ she asked herself?  “That’s crazy” she says shaking her head like she trying to get rid of the thought. “But how did he know something was going on at my house” just then she starts to panic. “Oh my God, he’s in on it also” she grabs the phone so she could call Oliver and tell him what she knows.

________________________

Everyone was back at the station, Oliver and Diggle were talking amongst themselves when Detective Hilton approaches them. “You won’t believe what we got off Helena’s phone… she got about 10 calls from Tommy Merlyn the day before she was murder. One of the calls lasted for about a minute, the other ones she didn’t pick up” the Detective said.

 

“He said he hadn’t talk to her in months although she visits his bar almost every day” Oliver replied. “He lied… what reason would he have to do that unless he has something to hide”

 

“Looks like Merlyn is hiding something or he's guilty of something, either way we need to talk to Merlyn again” Diggle suggested. 

 

“Besides Frank Bertinelli, he also has the means to hire an international assassin” Oliver said as he looks at Diggle and Hilton. “Anything else Hilton?”

 

“The bullet fragments found in the two officers and in the wall at Ms. Smoak’s house match, it came from a Browning 9mm, which was due to be destroyed last year but some kind of way it ended back on the streets attached to three other murders” Hilton explains handing Oliver the report.

 

“Our mole could have come from here” Diggle said as Oliver looked frustrated at the information.

 

“It’s not like we didn’t know some of these cops were dirty” Oliver said. “We need to talk to Tommy Merlyn and Mr. Bertinelli… time is a luxury we don’t have right”

 

“You guys need me for anything else” Hilton asked.

 

“Not right now, but be handy just in case” Diggle said as Oliver agreed as his phone ranged.

________________________

Felicity paced the floor as she waited for Oliver to answer the phone. She couldn’t wait to tell him about what she figured out. The Mayor has done all types of illegal dealings but murder was not one of them, at least nothing truly pointed a finger at him.

 

_“Felicity”_ Oliver answered

 

“Hi… Oliver” she said frantically still pacing back and forth like a nervous wreck.

 

_“Are you ok Felicity”_ he asked with concern.

 

“Yeah, just had too much coffee, I’m like a hamster on a wheel… you know how they just keep running on that thing like they are running for their lives but can’t stop… anyway I’m getting off topic I recall something” she said.

 

_“Ok”_ as she could sense he was smiling at her being hyper.

 

“I called Jack Ross, my editor today and told him I’ll be there to pick up some files, he suggested he bring them” she explained.

 

_“Ok, I’m not getting the problem besides him coming to the house”_ he questioned.

 

“That’s the problem… I also told him what I was working on… as a matter of fact I told him the day before Helena was killed… he never asked to bring me anything not even coffee and he has never been to my house, but he told me he was concerned for me because something happened at my house, how did he know that he never been to my house… how did he know the cops were killed at my house…” Oliver interrupts her rant

 

“Felicity, call him back and tell him yes he can bring it to you but don’t tell him whose house it is and I’ll be there in 10 minutes” Oliver said hanging up the phone. “Hilton” he said “go to WEBG Starling City 7 news station and pick up Jack Ross hold him here until we get back” Oliver told him anxiously has he grabbed some of his gears.

 

“What going on Oliver” Diggle asked mimicking Oliver as he grabbed his things also.

 

“I’ll tell you on the way to my house” he said as they left the station.

_________________________

Oliver made it to his house within the ten minute time he gave Felicity, the perks of being a cop, you can speed without getting pulled over for doing it. The first thing he does as he walked into his house was look for her and when he saw her he let out a breath as a sign of relief. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. He pulled away and braced both sides of her face with his hands and looked at her and then gave her a soft but quick kiss. Diggle gave a slight approving smile at his partner but broke them apart because danger lurk.

 

“Ok guys we got bad guys on the way” Diggle said heading upstairs.

 

“Felicity I’m going to need to you to hide in my panic room” Oliver said grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

 

“You have a panic room” she gave a questionable look.

 

“It came with the house, let me show you where it is” he said. Diggle was in one of the spare bedrooms that faced the front of the house so he could monitor if anyone is approaching the house.

 

Oliver took Felicity to his bedroom and inside the closet behind his suits was a steal door that only opens by the command of his voice. She was amazed by what was inside the room. There was a bed, a couch, television, a computer, surveillance monitors and phone, something that look like a small refrigerator and the smallest bathroom she ever saw, but what caught her eye were the many guns and other tech weapons and devices he had lined up against the wall. She gave him a strange look again.

 

“Boy toys” he said smirking while hunching his shoulders. “Stay here until I come and get you, you can watch on the monitor but if I don’t come back use the phone to call the police… to get out just punch in Стрелка on the key pad but only do it once police arrive” he said as he wrote the password down.

 

“What does that mean… it’s Russian right, where you learn to speak Russian?” she asked holding the piece of paper he gave her.

 

“I learned to speak Russian as a young boy by our housekeeper and nanny Raisa, the name came from my obsession with a comic book character as a child and it kind of stuck with me, that’s why I like the color green” he said. They stared at each other for a moment and he gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon” as he walked towards the door he turned back and said “It means Arrow” and locked the door behind him.

______________________

It’s been over an hour and no one showed up. They were getting restless because they had other suspects to question and little time to do it before the Feds show up. But Oliver knew deep in his bones that someone other than Helena told about Felicity’s investigation. Although Helena told the Mayor about the information, he doubt she gave Felicity’s name, no… someone else was working for the Mayor or Frank Bertinelli, maybe even working for Tommy Merlyn who knew both of the girls well. Diggle broke Oliver from thinking when four men approached the house.

 

“Here we go” Diggle said as both of them headed down stairs. Diggle went towards the back of the house and Oliver stayed in the front. The door being kicked could be heard from both sides but what the intruders didn’t know was they just invaded the house of a cop, who was a very good marksmen. Windows could be heard being broken from upstairs. _Shit they climbed up the house_ Oliver thought to himself as he took cover behind the couch. Diggle heard it too as he took cover in the kitchen that was facing the back door but his back was exposed to anyone who might come down the stairs shooting. Oliver front doors was very hard to breach so it took the intruders a while to break through them. Oliver knew his position wasn't safe, a couch won’t hold back bullets. Oliver spotted the first person quietly coming down the stairs, he aimed and shot him in the head. The man fell down the stairs. Good thing Oliver had his silencer on his weapon, the other intruders wasn’t aware they lost one. The back door had been breach Diggle was having a shoot-out with the intruders. Once Oliver heard the shooting he sprinted through the hallway to aid Diggle taking out one of the intruders by shooting him in the chest and Diggle shot the other one in the face. Since no one was left in the back they headed back up front where the men finally got through the door but to Diggle and Oliver’s surprise the men was armed with automatic machine guns. Not paying attention to where they were shooting, their aim was just sporadic, bullets was going everywhere besides where Diggle and Oliver was hiding. Oliver was getting angrier by the minute because they messed up his house and they sent so many men and had fully automatic firearms for one woman.

 

“What are you waiting for, I know you have a shot” Diggle said to Oliver trying to talk over the loud noise from the machine gun.

 

“I’m waiting on these idiots to run out of bullets so I can take one of them out and wound the other one so we can question him” Oliver said ducking behind a metal table.

 

“Boy if you don’t shoot their asses I’m going to…” just then Oliver raised up quick took two shots and the noise stopped.

 

“Happy now” Oliver said going over to the guy he wounded kicking the weapon out of his hand. Stepping on the man’s shoulder wound “who sent you?” Oliver yelled.

 

The man hollered in pain “fuck you” he said. Oliver applied more pressure to his wound with his foot. “Let me explain to you how this work, considering you just invaded the house of a cop and in the process 4 men was killed, not only are you going to be charged with 3 attempt murders and home invasion, you’re going to be charged with their murder as well because you’re the only one alive and that’s how the system works” Oliver hinted.

 

“I didn’t know you were a cop… we were just told to take the woman out and anyone else who was here” the man yelled still in pain from Oliver’s foot applying pressure on his wound.

 

“Names” Oliver said. “Was it Mayor Blood?”

 

“I just do what I’m paid to do… I don’t know who the head boss is” as he coughs due to the pain and pressure on his shoulder.

 

“You need to tell me something” Oliver yelled twisted his foot deeper in the man’s shoulder. Diggle looks on but as much as he would like to stop Oliver’s torture to the man he couldn’t, two cops were dead and they just tried to kill two more.

 

“I’m not exactly sure who he is we just get orders and we execute them but I think she was asking too many questions about him to bring his organization down” the man implied.

 

“What’s his last name” Diggle asked the man as Oliver stepped off his shoulder as they could hear other officers pulling up outside.

 

“I don’t know, just boss man… I just don’t know” he murmured almost going into shock.

 

The other officer’s came in Diggle went to talk with them as the paramedic came in to take care of the suspect. Oliver ran upstairs to where Felicity was. He opened the door and he could see she was crying so he just took her in his arms and held her tight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keeping up with the story and the many Kudos you have giving me. I appreciate each and every one of you.

Almost every cop from the precinct was at Oliver’s house including the Captain. Most of their job was securing evidence mainly bullets that was scattered all over the place. As Oliver and Felicity comes down from the upper level, he notice the Captain and Diggle has a peculiar look on their faces as Diggle listens to the Captain talk.

 

“What happened?” Oliver asked knowing something else was up besides what was going on there as he approaches the two.

 

“Hilton’s car was side swiped on the way to the station… he’s ok… he has a broken leg and a nasty bump on his head but…” Captain explains with a little hesitation looking at Felicity.

 

“Let me take a guess Jack Ross didn’t make it” Oliver said as he looks at Felicity also.

 

“Actually the accident didn’t kill him, he was shot in the head and the chest” the Captain explained as Felicity gasped at the information she reached for Oliver’s hand and held it tight.

 

“He was executed Oliver… someone is trying to erase anyone who knows about them… so we’re basically back to nothing” Diggle said out of frustration.

 

“I wouldn’t say that” Oliver said looking around. “What about the people in the other vehicle did they survive?” Oliver questioned.

 

“It was an old man who had too much to drink… obviously Hilton was being followed from Ross’s office” Captain Lance as he signs the medical examiner’s form to take the bodies to the morgue.

 

“We have a dirty cops among us… see no one knew Felicity was staying with me but Diggle” Oliver said as he let go of Felicity’s hand and starts looking around at the other officers. “had they known that they would had attacked last night… but at the station anyone could have heard our conversation when I sent Hilton to go get Jack Ross and they also might have been aware by then Felicity was at my house. Ross may have been involved but he might not have been the one who sent these men, this was a lot of hardware for one woman. That guy who survived might be ignorant to what’s going on but somebody knew Diggle and I would be here” Oliver explained.

 

“So we need to find out who was at the station at the time we were there… that’s a lot of officers plus detectives to talk to” Diggle said as he folded his arms.

 

“Maybe… but I got a better idea… who was the first officer on the scene of Hilton’s accident?” Oliver answered.

 

“You think he might be involved?” the Captain asked a little confused.

 

“I think he was the one who shot Ross” Oliver said.

 

“Wouldn’t there have been people around the accident” Felicity asked.

 

“Yeah, but first responders clears the area until other officers arrive or paramedic’s” Diggle replied.

 

“I used a silencer on my gun, who’s to say he didn’t… if he did no one heard the shots” Oliver considers. “He just might be here”

 

 **“Ok, I need everyone to stop what they are doing…put all evidence where it belongs and get out the house”** as the Captain yelled everyone was looking bewildered **. “if I say it one more time heads will roll… what part of get out don’t you understand”** as he points to the door.

“Captain I think we need to get those warrants for Frank Bertinelli, Mayor Blood and Tommy Merlyn” Oliver asked. “We need to bring the heat to them and I want swat as back up no beat cops”

 

“I’ll call Laurel so she can talk to a judge because we basically have no evidence but speculations” the Captain said pulling out his cell phone.

 

While the Captain was talking on his phone to laurel, most of the Officers had cleared the house except Crime Scene Technicians. Oliver looked around his house although he was upset, looking at all the damage he was amazed him and Diggle weren’t killed. Felicity followed him as he picked up a few things that were turned over. He seemed tensed to her and she felt bad about it because it all started because of her investigation into Mayor Blood.

 

“I’m sorry this happened to your home… it’s all my fault” Felicity said trying to hold back tears walking closer to him.

 

“Hey… this isn’t your fault” he said facing her now. “I don’t care about this place, our lives are more important… this here (pointing at the mess) can be replaced or fixed” he replied holding her hand.

 

“Still… they came looking for me” she said with a sad tone.

 

“I would never let anyone hurt you… do you understand” he said as he cupped her face and kissed her lips. “Whatever’s going on has to be more than a reporter’s investigation… this is too much just to get rid of a story”

 

“Where would we go now?” she asked as she helps him pick up his family pictures off the floor that had fell off the wall due to the bullets hitting the wall.

 

“I’m not sure but we’ll be ok” he said looking at one of the photos that was destroyed by bullets. It was a picture of his mother, father, sister and himself when everything was perfect. He couldn’t help but to think how his family is damaged like the photo.

 

“Ouch” she said as her finger starts to bleed from the glass that was on the floor. Oliver dropped the picture and ran over to where she was.

 

“Let me see” he looks at her finger which seems to have a small piece of glass in it. “Let me take it out” he said.

 

“Ok, but don’t do it fast cause it will hurt… wait that didn’t sound right… you know what I meant” she replied blushing.

 

He chuckled to himself and replied “I aim to please” as he winked at her.

 

“See I was trying not to make it sound sexual but you took it that way anyway” she answered as he tries to pull the glass out slowly.

 

“I’m just making light of this situation that’s all… got it, now let me find a Band-Aid” he said as he was about to walk away from her.

 

“No need” she puts her finger in her mouth. Oliver just paused and stared at her. He got a little aroused by looking at her suck on her finger.

 

“What?” she asked smiling.

 

“You shouldn’t do that right now” he smiled walking over to where Diggle was.

 

“You have a dirty mind mister” as she continue to pick stuff up trying to stay away from the glass area.

 

While everyone has cleared out of the house Oliver, Diggle and the Captain looked for more evidence that the other officers might have missed while Felicity straighten up his furniture and swept up glass and any other debris. It took them about two hours to complete everything. Oliver had packed a bag because he knew he wouldn’t be back there until the case was over. Diggle had offered them a place to stay with him but Oliver didn’t want to put his family in jeopardy so he said they would stay in a hotel. Oliver’s alarm system still worked but it was useless for two broken doors and several broken windows so he put his valuables in his panic room until he returns. A carrier brought the Captain the warrants for Frank Bertinelli and Tommy Merlyn only. Obviously the Mayor got clout even in court. They closed the house down the best they could, The Captain went back to the station taking Felicity along. He will try to find out who was on the scene of the accident first while Oliver and Diggle continued their investigation by going to Verdant to execute their warrants for Tommy Merlyn and then to Frank Bertinelli home.

_______________________

Oliver and Diggle arrived at Verdant just before doors opened. A crowd was starting to form outside. Oliver couldn’t help but to think of those days which he was a party goer no matter what day of the week it was although Tuesday night drink specials always was his best nights because of the dollar drinks that got all the ladies drunk, but that was during the days when him and Tommy were at least considered friends, now they both are on different path. Oliver walked up to the door and stopped, something caught his attention that he didn’t notice the other day.

 

“What is it?” Diggle asked trying to figure out what Oliver is looking at.

 

“What was the number from the text sent to Felicity on Sunday” Oliver asked Diggle who looks puzzled at Oliver question.

 

“53698” Diggle said looking at his note pad.

 

“Right… the address here is 536, what if Helena was given Felicity this address” just then Diggle starts walking down the street.

 

“Here is 598, its various office spaces but 98 is the last one on the corner” he yelled out as Oliver closed the distance between them. As Oliver turned towards the street he sees a very big tree he obviously wasn’t paying attention to as he walked pass to get to Diggle.

 

“I’ll be damned” he said as he notices a fresh patch of dirt. He moved some of the dirt out the way and found a piece of paper wrapped around a flash drive.

 

“What did you find” Diggle said as he bent down to where Oliver was.

 

“A flash drive and a piece of paper that have what look like a plate number, make and model of a car and a description of a man on it” he answers.

 

“You got to love resourceful women… she knew something might happen to her” Diggle said.

 

“This car and plates are the same one I gave you at the hospital yesterday” Oliver said.

 

“So dead end again” Diggle asked.

 

“Not necessarily… her description of the man is pretty precise, we might can get an artist to give us a picture” Oliver explains.

 

“It worth a shot… so let’s go and question Merlyn then Mr. Bertinelli so we can head back to the station to see what’s on the flash drive” Diggle said as they walked back to Verdant to speak with Merlyn.

__________________________

“I kind of figured you’ll be back” Tommy said as he adjusts his tie walking down the stairs as he head towards Oliver.

 

“I kind of figured you were a liar” Oliver said sarcastically as he takes out his hand cuffs and handed Tommy the warrant.

 

“Wait… what… I have a club to run… look I might have lied about a few things” he said putting his heads up as if he surrenders. Oliver tilts his head with a smirk on his face.

 

“You called Helena ten times the day before she died, why?” Diggle asked.

 

“I had been trying to get back together with her and every time she turned me down… I guess I was embarrassed to tell you… how can she turn _me_ down” Tommy said dropping his posture in defeat. “I loved her” Oliver just shakes his head.

 

“You’re pathetic, grow up Tommy not every girl still wants to get you in bed… I guess it’s true what goes around comes around” Oliver said as he walked away getting on his radio.

 

“That would have been helpful then, now you’re wasting our time when we could have been trying to find her killer” Diggle said as he too walked away from Tommy.

 

“You’re no different Queen” Tommy yelled but Oliver kept walking.

______________________

Mayor Blood step out his car with a dozen body guards. This time he wouldn’t be caught off guard just in case his meeting with Frank doesn’t go well. Although this visit is unannounced but he’s sure Mr. Bertinelli won’t cause a scene at his home not with the Mayor. The Mayor nervously ranged the doorbell. As usual Mr. Bertinelli opened the door with his cigar in hand wearing one of his signature three piece Italian suits.

 

“The balls on you to come to my home” Frank said with his arrogant demeanor.

 

“I wanted to talk to you because the police think I killed Helena and we both know that’s not sure” Mayor Blood stated.

 

“Do we” as he lit his cigar blowing smoke into the Mayor’s face which he didn’t like very much. A few of Frank’s men had gathered outside with him. “If you don’t get off my property I’ll just say you attacked me” he said.

 

“You said that if you have the upper hand here” Mayor said getting a little angry with Frank’s superiority complex. “You know you killed your daughter, get the cops off me or else”

 

“Or else what…” Frank was interrupted when Diggle and Oliver walked up.

 

“Well, well, well… the gangs all here” Diggle said walking to the left of the Mayor and Frank as Oliver went to the right.

 

“I’m assuming you two are here to update me on my daughter’s murder” Frank said.

 

“It’s funny you should say that because we’re looking at our two prime suspect, meeting here with each other… not what do you suppose my partner and I are thinking?” Diggle asked.

 

“I really don’t care what you think… you obviously lacking any evidence because you wouldn’t be talking and I’m sure you wouldn’t have come alone” Frank said.

 

“Who said we came alone” Oliver said coming up closer getting in in Franks face to let him know he’s not afraid of him. “We have a warrant to search the premises” handing him the paper.

 

“Another time boys” Frank chuckled as he turns and walked in the house leaving his goons blocking the door. Oliver frowns as he gets on his radio “4123 code 11” (badge # and SWAT Call up)

 

 _“10-4, 10-60”_ (copy, SWAT in vicinity) dispatcher was already aware swat might be needed so they waited for the call a few blocks away.

 

“10-4 (copy)… Why are you here?” Oliver asked the Mayor.

 

“I wanted him to confess to Helena’s murder that you two think I committed” the Mayor explained.

 

“No, we think you killed two cops and tried to kill Ms. Smoak and us in the process” Oliver said angrily grabbing the Mayor shirt by the neck. His bodyguards reacted but just then Oliver put a gun to the Mayor’s head. “Either one of you make a move he’s a dead man… now we know you didn’t kill Helena that was a professional hit, your work is sloppy”

 

“It’s ok guys he won’t shoot… just a little intimidation right?” The Mayor words were stutter although he really wasn’t sure if Oliver was using a scare tactic.

 

“I think he would do it… you might want to start talking Mr. Mayor” Diggle said smiling at the Mayor. Oliver stood his ground with his gun up to the Mayor’s head with a wicked stare.

 

“I told you everything I know…” just then he was interrupted by several black SUV’s and a big black truck pulling up to the house with at least twenty men in black tactical suits on with assault rifles in hand.

 

“Let me see your hands… don’t move” they yelled as the Mayor’s bodyguards put their hands up. The tactical team surrounding the Mayor and his men as well as their weapons pointed at Frank’s goons.

 

Oliver still had his gun against the Mayor’s head, he smirks and lowered it. “You can leave we’re be to see you next” Oliver said turning around with Diggle standing in front of Frank’s goons. “You either move or we going to move you” Oliver said giving the team the ok to move in. All you can hear is the sound of their guns clicking getting ready to shoot. Frank goons all dropped their guns fast as the tactical team use zip ties to secure them and they entered Frank Bertinelli home. He was sitting right in the living room smoking his cigar.

 

“I told you we weren’t alone” Oliver said as he tossed the warrant at him. “Look around anything that look suspicious bag it” Oliver ordered the team as they move room to room with their weapons in ready mode. The sound of ‘clear’ could be heard throughout the house.

 

“All you had to do is talk to us but you had to be an arrogant asshole” Diggle said sitting in one of the chairs. “Who is the Butcher?”

 

“You invade my house and you expect me to talk to you” he said.

 

“No, we don’t but as we wait on a warrant for your businesses and other properties it might be in your best interest to talk… since our suspect pool is small it’s whoever talks first wins and so far the Mayor is… winning” Diggle teased.

 

One of the tactical officer whispered in Oliver ear, he got up and followed him. They entered a room that looked like Frank’s office.

 

“We were brief on the situation before we got here and I thought you might want to see this” as he walked Oliver over to where the computer was. “Before I bagged this computer as evidence I look through the history and look what I found dated last Saturday” he show Oliver the website for WEBG Starling City 7 news specifically Felicity Smoak bio. Oliver stormed out the room headed back to where Diggle and Frank were sitting. He went straight up to Frank and punched him hard in the face hard.

 

“You son of a bitch, you killed two officers and you tried to have her killed” as Diggle and one of the tactical officer tried to hold him back.

 

“Thanks kid you just lost your badge” Frank said wiping his mouth and spat out the blood that was filling his mouth.

 

“I doubt that, two cops were murdered, and you tried to kill her, me and my partner… you’re lucky I won’t put a bullet through your skull right now” Oliver yelled as Diggle dragged him outside.

 

Oliver face was flushed he was so angry. He tried to control his breathing by taking in air slowly. Diggle knew something happened because Oliver hadn’t got mad like that in years.

 

“What happen Oliver” Diggle questioned looking concerned.

 

“He looked her up on her job website… why would he do that if he’s not involved” Oliver said. “Wouldn’t he know her or as least be aware of her being that his daughter and Felicity were best friends… they been friends for years” Oliver put his hands over his eyes in frustration.

 

“That’s just one piece of evidence, we’re going to need more than that to make it stick and right now we have little” Diggle clarified.

 

“I know… I just snapped just remembering all that hardware for her…us… and what does any of what’s been going on have anything to do with him besides his daughter being killed” Oliver pondered.

 

“You want my theory after what I witness today” Oliver just nods. “I think this is a fight between the Mayor and Bertinelli… I think they both are trying to frame each other and without any good evidence, with about a day or so left before the Feds get here, this case is screwed” he said hunching his shoulders.

 

“I know… it's just it...” Oliver hesitated.

 

“Got personal… I can’t believe you got involved with someone you’re protecting” Diggle said rolling his eyes.

 

“Isn’t that some sort of cliché about that or is that the hostage falling for the kidnaper” Oliver asked as he chuckled.

 

“That’s Stockholm syndrome or just plain crazy… hey we’re a cliché… good cop, bad cop” Diggle replied laughing.

 

“And which are you” Oliver questioned rubbing his hand which is red from hitting Frank.

 

“Right now good cop… come on let’s get this finished” as they walked back into the house. “Frank Bertinelli you’re under arrest for murder, conspiracy to comment murder and probably a bunch of other shit” Diggle said as he put cuffs on Bertinelli. “You have the right to remain silent…” Diggle explained as they head outside where Frank’s goons are on their knees with zip ties on their hands.

 

“I’ll be out in no time” he said interrupting as he stops walking.

 

“Maybe but we get to hold you for 48 hours” Oliver said pushing him to get him to walk.

“Somebody get his girlfriends in the van, they’re going to…let’s get some prints off them” Oliver said as he search his pocket for his cell phone to call Captain Lance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Bertinelli is interrogated at the police station and intruders kidnap Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with the story, a few more chapters to go. Thank you for the Kudos and as always please leave a comment.

Felicity sat quietly in thought as Capt. Lance read over the accident report trying to figure out if maybe one of his officers were involved. She fidgeted in her chair unable to keep still because her patience was running low not that Capt. Lance was ignoring her but the fact that she seems helpless and she haven’t had any coffee since that morning and it was distracting watching him take a slip from his cup. _This is a police station I know they have extra coffee or donuts_ she thought to herself. Getting out of her chair she slowly walks over to the Captain. “Can I have some” she asked biting her nail. Capt. Lance looked up at her strangely. She put her hand on her forehead “Oh God no, I meant coffee, can I have some coffee not can I have some like…” she was embarrassed to finish the rest so she turn around headed back to where she was sitting.

 

“Sure, I’ll get you some coffee Ms. Smoak” the Captain said as he headed out of his office. He returned a short time later with her coffee, she was happier than a kid on Christmas morning. Once again she sat quietly and drank her coffee but she still was a little on edge from boredom. Being a workaholic she needed something to do at least until Oliver arrive back at the station.

 

“Can I help with something Capt.” she says as she stands. “I mean I can help you look over the report, maybe it’s something a fresh pair of eyes can see… not that you can’t see well or do your job because you’re Captain for pete’s sake, but if someone else was looking at it they may see things differently” Capt. Lance just looked at her with his eyes raised but his head was still tilted towards the paper on his desk. “Sorry, I tend to” as she was interrupted by the Capt. “talk a lot” he said picking the papers up.

 

“Yeah” she said sitting back down.

 

“Ms. Smoak that’s not a bad idea, I may be bias because we’re talking about one of my officer’s but you might be able to pick up something I didn’t” handing her some papers from the folder as she got up to retrieved the report.

 

Felicity was shocked he said yes, she took the papers with excitement. “Ok, I’ll get right on it” she said as if it was a story her editor just handed her. She sat in the chair looking over the papers very thoroughly when she heard the Captain talking on the phone to Oliver about bringing Frank Bertinelli in custody. “Um, why is Helena’s father being brought in I been meaning to ask that when we were at the house and you ordered a warrant for him, Tommy and the Mayor?” she asked when he hung the phone up.

 

“He’s a suspect just like the Mayor… one or both of them is involved with Helena’s and my two officers death and the attempt on your life” the Capt. explained.

 

“Yeah, but why do you think he is, why would he kill his own daughter… everything point to Mayor Blood” she felt a little uneasy asking the Capt. questions but she also knows Frank is a hardened criminal but to kill his own daughter doesn’t make sense to her.

 

“Ms. Smoak” Captain said blowing out a breath.

 

“Felicity” she corrected.

 

“Ms. Smoak… right now we have one guy pointing the finger at the other guy so that’s telling me that they both knows something… but we can’t get to the Mayor because well… he’s the Mayor and unless we have substantial amount of evidence against him, we can’t touch him” he said as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“I investigated Frank Bertinelli on his ‘criminal activities’ when I was investigating Mayor Blood… I talked to a Richard Benson, he was an older guy maybe around 50 or 60 I’m not sure but I think he worked for Bertinelli at one point, at one of his construction sites…” she trailed off in thought.

 

“And what did he tell you”

 

“Only that he had a few illegal dealings but overall he didn’t know much else” she explained.

 

The Captain got on the phone to someone telling them to find a Richard Benson, around 50 to 60 years old and bring him to the station, he also made a call to Laurel. Felicity was even more confused at what was going on but she had to admit she was investigating both men. “Captain, why is Tommy Merlyn a suspect?” she asked.

 

“He was but he’s cleared now, he had some inconsistency with his story” he told her so she continued to look at the papers she was reading when something caught her attention. “Captain… when first responders arrive what are their duties?”

“First they check for survivors and then secure the area until paramedic arrives, why?”

 

“It’s a car accident and sometimes people are killed”

 

“Yeah so”

 

“So, the officer first on site said Jack Ross was found slumped over on his stomach eyes still open with a gunshot to the head… my question is are they allowed to touch or move bodies that are dead” she questioned.

 

“No, once a person have been found dead it becomes a crime scene whether or not a crime have been committed, in that case the officer surely saw a head wound made by a gun shot, nothing else should be touched until the Medical Examiner release the body and all evidence is removed from the scene… the main goal in that situation was getting Detective Hilton medical attention because he was alive but unconscious”

 

“The ME report states the body was found slumped on his stomach also, so how did the first officer on site know that Ross was shot in the chest according to the ME there wasn’t an exit wound which would have been in his back… there was nothing visible to the naked eye that Ross was shot in the chest unless he was moved but why put him back on his stomach after moving him unless the officer had knowledge beforehand where Ross was shot” she smiled knowing she just gave the Captain some valuable information.

 

“Ms. Smoak you ever want to change career give me a call” he said as he got up and yelled out his office door. “Somebody find Officer Rodriguez, NOW!”

 

Just then Oliver, Diggle along with several swat members entered the station with Frank Bertinelli and his goons in tow.

 

“Take Mr. Bertinelli to interrogation room 2 and get me some prints off his men” Diggle said as he and Oliver walked towards the Captain office.

 

“We’re bringing in Officer Jose Rodriguez for questioning… Ms. Smoak here found some discrepancies with his report on the accident” Capt. Lance explained. We’re also looking for a Richard Benson who once worked for Bertinelli whom Ms. Smoak here interviewed for her investigation”

 

Oliver looked at Felicity who standing on the side of the Captain. She smiled and he returned the gesture. “Are you going to be alright in here while we question Bertinelli” Oliver asked her as he pulled her to the side away from Diggle and the Captain.

 

“I’ll be fine, I just want all of this to be over” she said

 

“I know and it will” reaching for her hand. “So I’ll see you in a few” he said

 

“Ok” Felicity said shaking her head as she let go of his hand as he walks back to where Diggle and the Captain were standing.

 

“I’ll meet you two in interrogation in a moment” Capt. Lance said.

 

Oliver and Diggle went to interrogation while the Captain yelled orders around. Felicity went back inside the Captain’s office as she continued to look over the report considering the information will be prudent to her investigation report.

_________________________

“Let me have my phone call” Mr. Bertinelli yelled as he sits at the table in the interrogation room hands cuffed together.

 

“You’ll get your phone call once you answer a few questions” Diggle said as he and Oliver entered the room, which Captain Lance and Laurel watch from the other side of the two way mirror.

 

“That’s not how this goes, I want a lawyer present or I plead the fifth” he said with a smile.

 

“You do realize you sound guilty and with the information off your computer it’s not helping your case” Oliver reminded him.

 

“Look… I wasn’t sure if she knew about Helena, I remembered her name and I looked her up considering they were good friends, that’s all” he replied even though he was lying the excuse was the best one.

 

“What’s going on between you and the Mayor” Oliver questioned.

 

“We were meeting to do a fundraiser for the reconstruction of the south end of the Glades which my company will build 10 housing complex so the Glades can start to look like a community again instead of a war zone”

 

“I’m assuming meeting outside of your house with both yours and the Mayor’s bodyguards strap with heavy armor was the best place to discuss business” Diggle asked.

 

“Any place is good… the Mayor and I bump heads a lot, I assure you we were just taking precaution because we don’t know each other” he said. “Now can I get my phone call?”

 

“We’ll be right back” Diggle said as he and Oliver exited the interrogation room into the room where Captain Lance and his daughter Laurel were waiting. “What do you think Captain”

 

“I think he’s full of shit… we’ll give it until forensic finish looking through his computer, if nothing is found we can’t hold him” Capt. Lance said.

 

“You bring me some tangible evidence to use I’ll be happy to prosecute him but right now we have nothing although I do think he’s lying… right now I want to concentrate on the Mayor, everything is pointing to him and killing two cops in my city is not acceptable” Laurel added.

 

Just then there was a loud bang from down the hall in the front of the station. There was a lot of commotion and gun fire could be heard. Diggle, Oliver and the Captain ran out of the adjoining interrogation room to see what was going on. Several heavy armed men entered the station and started shooting anyone that was a cop. Captain Lance told his daughter to stay there. They armed their weapon and shot their way down the hall. The lights went out and the emergency lights failed to come on. Oliver was even more eager because Felicity was up front in the Captain’s office and he wasn’t sure if she was ok, hurt or dead.

 

The lights being out made it very difficult to see. Bullets were flying everywhere. They ducked behind desks to which were already obscure by the men shooting. “Can you see whose shooting” Diggle asked Oliver.

 

“Not really, I don’t know whose us or them but what I do know this is not a coincidence” Oliver replied. He heard a scream that sounded like Felicity being dragged towards the door. “Felicity!” he yelled. _Oliver!_ He heard her cry out. “Why aren’t the emergency lights on” he said. He didn’t want to shoot towards the area he heard her scream because he didn’t want to hit her or any other officers. After another minute passed the gun fire stopped and it was silent, the emergency lights turned on. Diggle and Oliver noticed Bertinelli men were gone. Oliver ran out the door hoping to catch up with the intruders but he was too late and Felicity was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity face her kidnappers and is tortured for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I promised this chapter would be up two days ago but something came up. Thank you once again for following the story I hope you enjoy this chapter it's not very long but I had to get it out to you.

Not a single officer was killed during the attack on the station, they either was shot in the arm or leg but most were only shot in their bulletproof vase leaving them with bruises from the bullet. Several officers outside and a few of the Swat team members were subdued first making it easy to take down the rest inside the station in order to reach their target. None of the intruders were injured at least no one was left behind if they were. This was a well thought out plan to kidnap Felicity. Paramedic treated a few of the injured at the station but there were still too many that were shot in their limbs that had to be transported to the hospital. But at the present moment the station was used as a makeshift infirmary until the last injured officers was transported either to Starling General or Glades Memorial.

 

Every news station in Starling City was camped outside the police station. Captain Lance had promised them a press conference within the hour. His main concern and priority was to his officer first since there wasn’t any immediate danger to the public. The FBI was scheduled to be in Starling within a day after this incident they were all convinced the FBI will show up a lot sooner. Captain Lance gave Oliver and Diggle the go ahead to use any means necessary to catch and bring to justice those responsible for this a coup on the station. With so many injured Captain Lance worried that there won’t be enough officers to patrol the streets.

 

Oliver paced back and forth as Captain Lance assessed his wounded. As angry as Oliver was of course he blames himself for not keeping Felicity safe as he promised although no one could ever predict something like this ever happening. Diggle just watched him because he knows his partner better than anyone.

 

“It’s not your fault Oliver, you couldn’t have known…”

 

“I promised her I’ll keep her safe, I failed Diggle” Oliver said facing his partner with a look of despair.

 

“Oliver… this is a police station, we all failed” Diggle said stating the truth. “The question is who had the balls to take us down” he barely got the words out as Oliver damn near sprinted down the hall to the interrogation room where Frank Bertinelli was still being held. Diggle followed just in case Oliver got out of hand. Oliver kicked the door open with so much force that it cracked the wall when it hit it and scared the hell out of Bertinelli. Oliver jumped across the table and once again grabs Bertinelli by the throat.

 

“What have you done… where they took her” Frank cough a few times trying to catch his breath while Oliver held on tight.

 

“Oliver he’s no good to us if he’s dead” Diggle said trying to get a hold of Oliver’s hands that was squeezing Bertinelli throat really tight. “He’s turning blue Oliver, calm down”

 

Oliver let go of Bertinelli throat “talk” he said to the man.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Frank said holding his throat trying to regain his smooth composure.

 

“Your goons are gone and they took Felicity Smoak with them” Diggle replied.

 

“I assure you this wasn’t my doing” as he adjust his tie.

 

“Let me guess it was the Mayor” Diggle responded. “Is this some type of joke between you two because no one laughing” he said furiously as Oliver just leaned against the wall listening clinching his jaw while making fist with his hands trying not to lash out at the man again.

 

“My daughter was murdered… her friend was almost killed and for what you said they took her, does it look like I’m playing a game here… I just do things a lot different than the police. A shootout in a police station is not my style, this is sloppy to get one girl believe me when I say it’s not my doing”

 

“Then why did your goons leave you” Oliver asked.

 

“They are hired help, each one of them might be in your system for some crime or another I’m sure of it. Just as quick as I hired them they can be fired” he said

 

“Why… because they’re not loyal” Diggle asked.

 

“My loyal ones is on assignment doing what you should be doing which is finding my daughter’s killer” he said although he was lying but they didn’t know that. They actually were finding more dirt on Mayor Blood that can put Helena’s death on him.

 

“We know who killed your daughter, it’s the FBI case now, but we do want to know who hired him” Oliver said sitting in the chair adjacent to Bertinelli.

 

“Who killed her?” Frank asked.

 

“Shouldn’t your question be who hired him to kill her?” Oliver said without even blinking as he tried to intimidate the man.

 

“You can ask the Feds when they show up, for now our main concern is finding Felicity and that will lead us to cop killers” Diggle said leaving the room as Oliver got up and followed him.

________________________

“Mayor Blood what can you tell us about today’s attack” a reporter ask as the Mayor approaches the station.

 

“This was an cruel attempt to disable our security in the city… as the leader of this city I’m here to serve the people of Starling, not the men and women who thinks they own it… this is unacceptable but we will bring justice to those who think they can do something like this and get away with it. In this city there will be no elites, no oppression, we will live as brothers and sisters so help me God...” as he turns to enter the police station.

 

Everyone in the station was watching as the news reporter interviewed Mayor Blood, so as soon as he entered the station all eyes were on him. Every last officer was on edge, they knew so far all evidence pointed to Mayor Blood or Frank Bertinelli as prime suspects. And now both of them were at the station.

 

“What can we do for you Mayor” Capt. Lance questioned with animosity.

 

“As leader of this city…”

 

“Please save the speeches for the people who give a damn” Capt. Lance shouted as he interrupts the Mayor.

 

“I wanted to make sure my officers were alright” as the Captain and everyone else smirk at his statement Oliver gave him the death stare. He wanted to put a bullet right in the middle of his head due to Mayor Blood look on his face but Felicity is still missing so Oliver held it together quickly and quietly.

 

“We’re fine, why don’t you go visit the ones in the hospital… I’ll be headed that way shortly, I’m sure there are reporters outside of Starling General and Glades Memorial, it’ll look good for your re-election campaign” Capt. Lance sarcastically said.

 

“I think I’ll do just that” as he turns and walks out the door.

 

“Anybody seen officer Rodriguez or found Richard Benson” the Captain asked.

 

“Who are they Sir” Diggle inquired.

 

“Rodriguez was the first officer on site of Hilton’s crash and Mr. Benson worked with Bertinelli at one point… he gave Felicity some information” Captain explain.

 

“Officer Rodriguez haven’t been seen or heard from since the accident and he’s not answering his radio or cell phone” an officer said. “As far as Mr. Benson his wife said she haven’t seen him in a few days, she been worried but he does that sometimes”

 

“Captain, I have Helena’s flash drive and I need a sketch artist to create an image of the description Helena left us on a possible suspect” Oliver said.

 

“Good… get it done and let me know what you find on the flash drive, hopefully it can put an end to this case before the Feds show up and shut us down” Captain Lance said going into his office.

_________________________

Felicity’s hands were tied behind her back, her feet were bound together and her mouth was gagged. She was in a dark room lying on a wet floor. She remembers being dragged across the station floor but she couldn’t remember anything after that besides a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She assumed they drugged her with something because she felt groggy. She can hear voices outside the door. There isn’t any windows in the room so she can’t tell if it was light or dark outside, heck she didn’t know how long she been there, was it minutes, hours or days. She was afraid but there was nothing she can do about that. She needed Oliver, she needed him to save her again, at least she hopes he does. She only known him less than a week but she knows she’s in love with him. Love is the most powerful emotion so she prays that he feels the same way that maybe that love will bring them together again. She cries because she’s confused, she doesn’t know what all of this is about.

 

As this situation continues to cloud her mind anger replaced the tears. She knows this is all about Helena and right now she’s furious with her. She laughs _how can I be angry with a dead person_ she thought. _If you were alive Helena I wouldn’t speak to you for a month._ The anger faded and tears were once again upon her face. _But I don’t have to worry about that because I’m never going to speak to her again because she’s not alive, someone killed her and I’m next._ She almost cried herself to sleep until she heard someone unlock the door and enters the room.

 

“Ms. Smoak” the voice was distorted and she couldn’t see the person because of the darkness. The man took the gag out her mouth and gave her some water. She didn’t realize how thirsty she was until she almost choked drinking too fast. “Ms. Smoak” he said again.

 

“Are you going to kill me…? I guess that’s a stupid question because you gave me water, you wouldn’t give me water if I was going too died but yes” she said nervously.

 

“Ms. Smoak… the water is to keep you hydrated. I’m not going to kill you… death will be a release from this life and your sentence is yet to be carried out, so no Ms. Smoak I’m not going to kill you but when I’m done with you you’re going to wish you were dead” the tone of the man’s voice was filled with rage and something else, dislike, hatred, she thought to herself.

 

“Oh… well I already feel like that, so what now” she said with humor although she was terrified now.

 

He opened the door and signal for his men to enter the room. They picked Felicity up and took her across the hall to another room that had a chair in the center of the floor. Felicity knew interrogation time was coming but she didn’t know what they were about to do. She notices that all three men wore white mask on their faces.

 

They slammed her in the chair, she was a little startled by their actions but fear of what they were about to do concerned her the most.

 

One of the men pulled a large garbage can behind her, the other one had a towel and a bucket while the main man pulled a water hose in from another room. Felicity wriggled in her chair because she knows now what is about to happen. “Please… don’t do this” she said as tears filled her eyes. She saw this done on television and always laugh because she figured the person can hold their breath threw the towel while the water is being poured on their face. “You guys watch too much television… do waterboarding actual work… I mean terrorist does it but they not so bright in the first place… well I’m not saying you all aren’t smart, it’s just…” she was cut off when one of the men hit her in the face with the back of his hand. Her heart races and the tears completely over run her face.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I’m going to ask you a series of questions… you will answer or else, do you understand?” the leader said as she shook her head in compliance. “What did you tell the Detectives about Mayor Blood?”

 

“I only said I was doing a story on him… how corrupt he is to the office of Mayor” she panted as anxiety reached its peak.

 

The man nods and one of the men pulled her head back really fast with the towel over her face making her lean back in her chair. She could only wriggle because her hand and feet are still bound. The other man pours the bucket of water onto her face. She makes loud choking noises as they continue to torture her into submission. They stopped. She coughs the water out.

 

“Please, I’m telling you the truth” she cries.

 

“Again” says the leader and so they did it again. She continues to squeal and choke as they repeated the process several more time. The leader figures this tactic isn’t working so they bring in a machine that will administer electric shock because she wasn’t telling them what they needed to know.

 

“Please stop I told you everything” just then she was hit in the face again.

 

“I said speak when I ask a question” the man yelled with anger. He plugged up the machine and hit the two prongs together demonstrating that they work as sparks fly everywhere. “Now, what do they know about Mayor Blood?”

 

“They have my report, they know everything I know” she cried as she told them that but she knew no matter what she says they were going to hurt her. She cried out louder when the prongs touched her skin, she shook and her body contracted like she was having a seizure. They let go. Her forearms were burned and she smelled the burning flesh. She could barely hold her eyes open because she was in pain.

 

“Take her back to the room” the leader said. As the two men followed his orders Felicity was a little relieved they had stopped. “We’ll restart again in a few hours”

 

Felicity was thrown on the floor so she just laid there and cried. The man was right… Felicity wished she was dead. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor confesses and Oliver finds Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind comments and kudos, I really appreciate you all for continuing to read the story. The song she's singing is 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams.

“I’m assuming you have reasons to hold my client without him being charged” the short man said storming through the station walking towards the Captain.

 

“Who the hell is you and who’s your client?” the Captain shouted with an angry look.

 

“Frank Bertinelli” the man said looking up to the Captain as if he was trying to scare him but Captain Lance didn’t budge at the tiny man’s tactics. The bald man stood about five foot six. He was well dress in a three piece suit carrying his briefcase. He had to keep up his intimidated stance considering who he works for but Captain Lance could tell it was all a front because the man was starting to perspire. He wasn’t a chubby man and it wasn’t that hot outside so why was he sweating.

 

“What’s up with you and him coming in here barking orders… Bertinelli is being charged with murder and conspiracy to comment murder, now if you want to talk to him show me your credentials and as soon as they clear you’re welcome to speak with him” Capt. Lance told the attorney.

 

“What evidence do you have” the man asked the Captain.

 

“Credentials I said besides I can hold your “client” up to 48 hours” Captain said getting agitated.

 

“Then you have 48 hours to release my client… who’s going to clear me so I can speak with my client” the attorney asked. The Captain rolled his eyes and told one of the officers to clear the attorney. “Once cleared escort the attorney to the interrogation room where Bertinelli is being held” he said as he walked over to where Oliver, Diggle and Laurel were working.

 

“Tell me you all have something on Mayor Blood or Bertinelli who will be released in 48 hours if we don’t have any evidence” The Captain anxiously said.

 

“Most of the Mayor’s criminal activities are federal offenses, the most I can do is contact the U.S. Attorney with this information and see what they think in order to get an indictment” Laurel explained analyzing the evidence off the flash drive which is the same information Felicity gave them. “We need someone who can be a witness to anything else the Mayor might have done like murder in order for me to press charges... those pictures Felicity has only shows Mayor Blood doing something illegal but what is the question and the pictures of the dead bodies don’t have him in it” Laurel explains.

 

“We don’t even know who those dead people are, we can’t see any faces, that would mean we would have to reopen every murder case in the Glades within the last 10 years… during Blood’s time as Mayor and as Alderman to see if we can link him to any of them” Diggle said scratching his head.

 

“We don’t have the man power and even if we did it could take years to finish” Captain noted. “What about Bertinelli… anything?”

 

“I’m sorry dad, we can’t find a single thing about him… we have no evidence or witnesses at this point unless we get something off his computer but forensics’ is behind on their logs” Laurel hunched her shoulders as she closes the file she was reading.

 

“And considering how many cops in this place are employed under the table by the Mayor no wonder his name never been attached to a murder or anything else” Oliver hit the desk loud and hard “We have nothing and… she’s gone!” he yelled as he puts in hands over his head and turned his back to them.

 

“Oliver you let this get personal, we have to have a clear head to end this” Captain Lance said.

 

“It became personal when they shot up my house and the station Captain…” just then an Officer approach Captain Lance with information on the bullets found at Felicity’s house.

 

“We found a print on one of the bullets casing that was found in Ms. Smoak’s house, it belongs to a known felon… Richard Howard” the officer showed the Captain a picture of the man which Oliver snatched the sketch of Helena’s description from the artist who was still drawing and compared the two pictures ironically they match.

 

“Get me an APB out on a Richard Howard… give him the make and model of the car plus the license plate number” he said as Oliver handed the officer the piece of paper.

 

“Now we do have something… do you think he’s the ‘Butcher’” Diggle asked looking at Officer.

 

“He’s known by many different names… every time he’s caught he changes it” the officer said as he walks away to do what the Captain asks.

 

“That’s if he can be found but I can’t wait around I’m going home this ends tonight” he said walking out. Captain gave Diggle a nod of the head. Diggle knew exactly what he meant and he knew exactly what Oliver was about to do. There was no reason for Oliver to go back to his house, it was boarded up. Oliver had enough weapons in his house to start a small war. But Diggle had a better idea, they kidnapped Felicity it’s about time they return the favor in order to get her back starting with the Mayor.

_____________________

Felicity had managed to sleep a while before she heard the door open once again. She wasn’t afraid this time, she just wanted it to be over. Her arms were starting to hurt being tied behind her back and she could tell a few stitches had come lose in her shoulder.

 

The man grabbed her by the hair and tilted her head back while he stuck a needle containing clear substance in her neck.

 

“What’s that… something to kill me” she said in a whisper.

 

“Sodium pentothal… I told you I’m not going to kill you yet but when I’m done you’ll be begging to die” he said. “You’ll eventually tell us what we want to know and then I might have a little fun with you before I put you out your misery” he laughs. “Such a pretty thing, when the boss give the order you’ll know” walking out the room slamming the door.

 

“Dying sound good about right now mister” she said softly not knowing if he heard her or not.

 

She felt a little weird but overall her body still aches and she knew she had bruises on her face from him hitting her. The pain in her arms was starting to go away. There was a tingling feeling all over her body.

 

After a few minutes she felt herself getting drowsy but her pain was completely gone. She was starting to feel happy, actually she felt kind of great, she felt like singing.  

 

_Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_

_Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,_

_Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,_

_No offense to you, don't waste your time_

_Here's why… Because I’m_ … “I think I’m high” she said to herself. She laughs and laughs that eventually she tired herself out and within minutes she was asleep.  

 

The man returned but found Felicity was out like a light, the barbiturate that was supposed to get her to tell the truth put her to sleep. The man left the room angry as he tries to figure out another plan to make her talk.

____________________________

“Oliver, where are you going?” Diggle asked as Oliver headed out the door to his house with a black duffle bag.

 

“I’m going to make the Mayor tell me where she is and if he harmed her…” Oliver said once again wearing his green leather pants and jacket. “I don’t expect you to follow me or help me but I am going”

 

“Oliver, you are my partner but most importantly a friend and brother, there is no way you’re doing this without me… I may not like it but I got your back” Diggle explained.

 

“You might want to go get your ‘other’ clothes” as he puts the bag in the truck of the car.

 

“Already in the car” Oliver gave him a strange look. “I know you man… I knew what you were going to do and believe it or not Captain approves… so let’s go get your girl but the plan is to kidnap him and bring him here” Diggle explains.

 

“Whatever, just as long as he talks if not I’m putting a bullet in each of his knees, then arms until he do” Oliver said getting in the car. “Let’s do this”

 

They arrived at the Mayor’s mansion a short time later. They parked down the street so his guards wouldn’t detect anything. Oliver and Diggle’s guns were equipped with tranquilizer darts to incapacitate the guards without alarming the neighbors. Five guards stood outside the house smoking cigarettes. They took them out one by one.

 

The door to the Mayor’s mansion was unlocked, they split up so they could take out any remaining guards inside the house. The plan was going well until Oliver ran out of darts. He was approached by a very large man at least 350 in weight. “Shit” Oliver said. The man didn’t know who Oliver was because Oliver and Diggle face was covered. The man rushed Oliver by picking him up in a tight bear hug. Oliver grunts and chops the man with his hand on both sides of his neck. The man released him in order to catch his breath. Oliver then did a leg sweep, making the big man fall to the ground. Oliver grabbed him from behind and put him in a choke hold. The man was big and strong, Oliver was having problems holding him down. The man almost got loose if it wasn’t for Diggle who kicked the man in his face while Oliver was still holding his neck knocking the man out.

 

“Would you stop playing with these people, we got to get going” he said to Oliver who was winded.

 

“He was a big guy” Oliver said picking up his gun as he follows Diggle to the Mayor’s home office.

 

The Mayor was in his office with only one person as Oliver and Diggle entered. Oliver was equipped with his regular 9mm weapon but he wasn’t concern with using it. The man that stood in the room with the Mayor didn’t seem to be a threat, Oliver and Diggle both knew they could take them both out. The man pulled a gun out, Oliver quickly threw a knife stabbing him in the hand that was holding the gun making him drop the weapon, then Oliver ran up on him and hit him with a rabbit punch knocking him out while Diggle had his gun aimed at the Mayor.

 

“What do you want?” the Mayor asked.

 

In a distorted voice Oliver said “you have something of mines, I want it back.” Diggle shot him with a tranquilizer dart. When he passed out they covered his face and tied him and his men up. When they were done they left dragging the Mayor with them.  

 

At Oliver house, Diggle and Oliver clear out one of the spare bedroom to use as an interrogation room. The Mayor was handcuffed by his hands but his feet was free as he sat in a chair with his back to the window so he wouldn’t see anything familiar outside although it was dark.

 

Oliver slapped him a few times to wake him. Eventually he woke up dazed and confused but for now he was alive.

 

“Where am I” he asked looking around the area.

 

“As if we’re going to tell you” Diggle said laughing using his distorted voice device standing with his arms folded.

 

“We are the ones asking the questions Mr. Mayor, not you” Oliver said as he circles the Mayor. The Mayor nods in compliance. “Where is Felicity Smoak?”

 

“I don’t know who that is” he said. Before he can say anything else Oliver shot him in the knee. The Mayor yelled out in pain unable to move his hands to cover the wound. He looked shocked but Oliver didn’t care and Diggle just raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

 

“We both know you’re lying but I’m going to give you another chance because you have another knee… now WHERE IS FELICITY SMOAK!” Oliver demanded.

 

“She’s being held in the Glades… I needed to know what information she has on me” the Mayor said panting.

 

“Who has her and what did they do to her?” Oliver said angrily.

 

“I told them to use torture… waterboarding and sodium pentothal to get her to tell the truth… my hired help has her” Oliver snapped. He push the Mayor backwards unto the floor, got on top of him and started beating him in the face over and over. Diggle had to grab him up so he wouldn’t kill the man.

 

“ **Where is she**?” Oliver yelled as Diggle struggled to hold him back.

 

“In the back of the train yard on 5th in an abandon building” the Mayor barely said his face was covered in blood.

 

“You’re finished in this city” Diggle said shooting him with another dart. “We’ll wrap his knee and throw him in the trunk of the car as soon as we have Felicity, we’ll drop him back off here… he can’t tell nobody what happened unless he tell on himself and we know he ain’t going to do that” Diggle said.

 

“We need to keep one of those guys alive to tell on the Mayor… let’s get going” Oliver said.

__________________________

They approach the train yard slowly trying not to make a sound. They were only able to see a light from one of the buildings, the light was flickering so either they were using a candle, kerosene lantern or some other mechanical device. It was complete darkness outside in the train yard as they approach the window, they were able to see the men in the room but the men couldn't see them. It was three of them. Oliver and Diggle knew they had to eliminate the odds by getting one if not two of them to come outside. So they made a little noise and stood by the door. Diggle still had a few darts left in his gun but Oliver didn't care how they were taken out just as long as they were.

 

“Who’s out there” one of the men shouted as he opens the door. Diggle and Oliver couldn't be seen due to the darkness and their dark clothing. The man came completely outside looking around, that was Diggle queue to shoot him with a dart. Oliver caught him before he hit the ground which could have alerted the other men something was wrong. Eventually they knew someone would come looking for him leaving only one behind and sure enough the man exited the door calling the other man’s name. When he didn't answer he pulled his gun out but Diggle shot him with a dart and Oliver grabbed his gun before he manages to take a shot, he too was out cold.

 

They slipped inside without making a noise, the last man was playing solitaire listening to music with headphone on. Oliver just shook his head, walked in and knocked the man out.

 

“I guess they weren't expecting intruders” Diggle said as he shot him with a dart. “I’m going to call Lance you look for Felicity.

 

Oliver nods and runs off down the hall checking every door calling her name. _Felicity! Felicity!_ He came to a room that had chair in the center and a garbage can behind it with a water hose on the floor. As he went around the room with his flashlight he knew this was the room they tortured her in. His heart hurts, tears almost breached his eyes but then he became furious as he saw an electric shock machine. _No!_ He whispered. He ran out to the room adjacent to that one he looked inside he saw something on the floor, so he got closer with the light and knew it was Felicity. His heart skipped a beat, and then it started beating fast. She was in fetal position on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. She was dirty and wet. He approached slowly because he was afraid she was dead. Tears fell from his eyes. “Felicity…” he said as he kneeled down to touch her. She made a movement which made him relieved and frantic all at once. “Felicity!” he said pulling her into his arms trying to undo the rope that tied her hands.

 

She looked up at him “are you going to kill me now?” her question broke him he couldn't contain himself any longer. The tears were falling heavy down his face as he rocks her.  

 

“I’m here, you’re safe…no one going to hurt you anymore” he tried to control his tone but this was too much. He was supposed to keep her safe, now she’s broken and it’s his fault.

 

Diggle entered the room and looked with a sad expression. “Lance is on the way with a patrol unit and I asked for a paramedic just in case” Diggle said. Oliver just gave him a nod. He knew Oliver cared about the girl and this is something that will affect him, badly. “Come on Oliver, let’s get her out of here” so Oliver picked her up and carried her through the hall and out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt on Felicity's life and Deadshot returns.

Captain Lance along with several patrol units plus paramedics arrived a short time later. As Felicity was being taken care of by the paramedics Oliver paced back and forth. Diggle knew he felt guilty for not protected her, pacing was as way to control himself before he did something drastic. Diggle hated what this will do to him especially when he was in such a good place beforehand. The three men were taken into custody and Diggle hopes they’ll be willing to talk in order to end this so Felicity as well as Oliver can began to heal. The Mayor is responsible but that still leaves a lot of unanswered questions like who hire Deadshot to kill Helena, who was the ‘Butcher” working for, who’s responsible for killing Jack Ross and why and most importantly what is all of this really about? Diggle ponders to himself but was interrupted when he notice the Captain heading his way.

 

“How’s he doing?” Capt. Lance asked Diggle looking at Oliver who was still pacing with a distraught look upon his face.

 

“Well, you know Oliver he’s pissed about right now and he probably wants to shoot someone, but besides that he’s blaming himself” Diggle said.

 

“There nothing more here, I’m going to get back to the station and let's hope we can get something useful from those men” Captain said.

 

“Either way we know the Mayor did _this_ but there are still some unanswered questions… there are just something missing…” Diggle said just then he remembers the Mayor is still in the trunk of the car. “I’ll talk to you at the station Captain” he said anxiously.

 

“I’ll see you there, maybe our questions will be answered and I’ll get a warrant to pick up the Mayor” he said walking in a different direction than Diggle. He stopped by Oliver giving him a smile and a pat on the back before headed to his car.

 

Diggle rushed down the empty lot where he and Oliver left their car, he wanted to make sure the Mayor was still knocked out or at the very least still alive. He opened the truck to a moaning Mayor who was indeed alive but not all that lucid, so Diggle knocked him back out, closed the trunk and drove the car over to where Oliver was waiting by the ambulance.

 

“Sir, she asking for you” the paramedic said to Oliver. He runs over and got in the back of the ambulance. He didn’t get a good look at her before but now he notices bruising on her face and the burn marks on her arms. He clinched his fist together not wanting her to see anger on his face. He stared for a moment because he didn’t know what to say, he failed to keep her safe, now she was hurt and possibly broken thanks to him. She reached for him and within seconds he was holding her in a tight hug.

 

“You came for me… I prayed you would” she said mumbling into his chest. Felicity felt so warm in his arms. She loved how he smelled, considering she was on a damp floor that smelled like dog crap, she didn’t want to let him go.

 

“I did… I will always come for you but I’m sorry I didn’t protect you” as his voice trembles to get the words out. That was one of the reason he was afraid to date or get involved with anyone seriously because his job was so dangerous he didn’t want them to feel like he was feeling right now.

 

“Oliver, it’s not your fault, you didn’t know they would shoot up a police station to get me” she said looking him in his face. She could tell he was holding back tears.

 

“I know, but I…” she put her finger on his lip to quiet him.

 

“It’s ok, I’m ok” Oliver shut his eyes because he didn’t want to imagine what she went through to get those bruises on her face. “I’m strong, I can handle it” she can tell he is really affected by all of this but she really was fine at least for now.

 

“You shouldn’t have to handle it” Oliver said as he bought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

 

“Will you be riding Sir” the paramedic asked Oliver as Giggle approaches from the back.

 

“Yes” he said as she smiled at him. “Diggle I’ll meet you at the hospital”

 

“Yeah, I got to take care of business in the trunk of the car” Diggle said. Even Oliver forgot he was in the trunk because of the look he gave Diggle. If he had realized it sooner the Mayor would be dead.

 

“This is my third trip to the hospital, I think I need to rent a room there” she laughs trying to make light of everything that happened but Oliver looked dejected at her statement. She hugged him again. Diggle noticed Oliver seem more torn then Felicity, he should be comforting her instead she’s comforting him. It made him realize they are a better fit for each other because she’s something that Oliver needs and vice versa. “I catch you too later” Diggle said as he walks to his car. All the other policemen were finishing up getting ready to leave as the ambulance drove away.

_______________________

Diggle arrived at the Mayor’s mansion a short time later but he was greeted with a swarm of reporters. He wasn’t sure how they got hold of the story, he assumes they have police scanners or maybe that leak in the department is playing both sides either way he can’t just drop the Mayor off in front of everyone. “Fuck!” as he hit the steering wheel with force. His best option is to just drop him off anywhere, so he chooses the nearest park, it was dark and there were no cameras.

________________________

“Mr. B. has another job for you, it’s the same target but he said this time finish the job” Mr. Bertinelli's attorney told the man.

 

“What’s so special about this girl that the Mayor wants her dead too... but he wasn't willing to pay my price”

 

“Don’t ask question just do what you’re paid to do” the attorney shouted.

 

“You have big balls considering I can put a bullet in your head right now and walk away”

 

“But you wouldn’t do that… right?” the attorney calmed his attitude down a notch just then.

 

“Tell him he will pay me double this time because I hear the cops are asking questions about me and if I get caught…”

 

“Save your threats, are you taking the job or not?” he asked the man.

 

“Yes, the Butcher always finishes what he started besides I don’t like the fact that girl got away from me” he said with a smirk. “Where’s her location?”

 

“Reporters are staked out at the Starling General, use your imagination cops are everywhere over there” he replied.

 

“I've always wanted to play a doctor, this should be fun” the Butcher teased with a deadly grin on his face. “When this job is done, don’t look for me I won’t be found” as he walked away from Mr. Bertinelli’s attorney.

 

“Right because you’ll be dead” the attorney murmured to himself as he pull out his cell phone to send a text.

__________________________

  BREAKING NEWS

_If you’re just joining us there is a warrant issued for Mayor Sebastian Blood for murder and attempted murder. We also have information that he’s may also have some federal charges pending and that the FBI is now in charge of the case. As we wait to hear from Captain Lance of the SCPD… wait (as the news lady put her hand to her earbud) Mayor Blood has been found shot and badly beaten, he’s being transported to Starling General; we will have more updates at the top of the hour._

 

Felicity turned off the television because she didn't want to hear about Mayor Blood. Oliver sat at the side of her bed holding her hand; he knows it will be a matter of time before she takes in all that has happen and breaks down.

 

“I’m sorry” Oliver whispered. She looked confused at his apology, she doesn't know why he’s apologizing, she told him it wasn't his fault. “You put in a lot of work for that story and now it’s useless because everyone knows about Blood, now every news station going to pick up the investigation” he explains.

 

“Well, yeah… I get the exclusive because I have the facts right now they are just guessing... but it may be better that everyone does know, the Mayor has no one to cover it up anymore and Helena, the two officers and any other victims can rest in peace, I’m sure there are more… victims but it’s over” she smiled at him although her eyes were starting to tear up.

 

Oliver wasn't so sure it was over, he’s still convinced Mr. Bertinelli is involved somehow, but he wasn't going to let her know just yet. Just the opportunity to see her relieved that it’s over warmed his heart. So he leaned over and gave her a kiss. This time the kiss was full of emotions – pain, anger, love. He cupped her face with his hands and didn't let her go. Even though she needed to take a breath she knew he needed the affection just as much as she did.

 

Their kiss was finally broken by a clearing of ones throat. They both stared at each other for a moment before they looked up to see who interrupted them. It’s was Diggle who had Detective Hilton with him in a wheelchair. Oliver went over to Hilton and shook his hand.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Oliver asked Det. Hilton.

 

“Not bad, but being on crunches for the next few months is going to be hell” he said. I came down to see how Ms. Smoak was doing, I heard she was here” he rolled over to her bedside and extended his hand to her.

 

“I’m fine but I prefer to never see the inside of a hospital again once I’m out of this place, I’m started to feel like I live here but although the food is bad and it smells horrible, the people are nice” as she rambles on everyone just kind of smiled as she talked.

 

“You two aware Mayor Blood was just brought here… he’s kind of messed up, who would do such a thing” he said with a smirk as Oliver looked at Felicity to see her reaction but she just looked on with no expression. “Anyways Captain is here and he’s about to have a press conference and he wants us to be there” Diggle explains.

 

“I can’t leave her Diggle” Oliver said walking back over to Felicity.

 

“I’ll be fine Oliver, it’s cops all over the place” Felicity reached out her hand for him to take. She still has faith in cops despite the incident at the station.

 

“We can put an officer at her door; we shouldn't be gone more than an hour…”

 

“Besides I’m tired, I can use a cat nap” she said interrupting Diggle.

 

“Ok, here take my cell and text Diggle if you need me, I’ll come right back” handing her his cell phone and giving her another kiss that was short. Hilton was a little surprised at the action as he looks at Diggle but he too was happy his friend has finally found someone to care about. Diggle and Hilton said their goodbyes to Felicity and they left her room.

________________________

The crowd outside was loud and anxiously waiting for Captain Lance to take the podium. Besides news people, there were other citizens as well as Doctors and Nurses waiting to hear about the person they trusted to care and protect the city including one Richard Howard aka the “Butcher”.

 

The Captain approached the podium with a piece of paper in his hand, Diggle, Oliver, Hilton and a few other officers stood behind him. The crowd was controlled by other officers just in case things got out of hand. It was dark outside so most of the lights came from the news cameras besides the hospital outside lights.

 

_“Good evening, I’m Captain Quentin Lance… at approximate 4:30pm on last Sunday, a young lady was shot and killed in the Glades near Verdant night club. Our investigation determined she had tried to blackmail Mayor Blood so he killed her. This young lady had information about Mayor Blood that could ruin his career. Mayor Blood decided not to pay her $30000 she requested to make evidence go away but instead he ended her life._

_The information that was obtained came from a respectable news reporter who was friends with said young lady or our victim who had been working for months on this story. The Mayor found out about this information from the victim and put a hit out on this news reporter as well, in the process two officers were killed and the news reporter had been injured._

_One of my Detectives was bringing the editor in for questioning when they were in a car accident and the editor was shot and killed. We had reasons to believe the editor informed the Mayor of the investigation into him by this reporter, making the editor a co-conspirator to harm said news reporter so Mayor Blood needed to quiet him also…_

The “Butcher” had enough of the speech. He was dressed in a white doctor’s coat with a stethoscope around his next. He also has an i.d. badge to look the part. He entered the building; he knew if she just got there she would be in the emergency room area so that’s where he started his search.

 

_…The said news reporter was in protective custody until earlier today when several gunmen entered my police station and opened fire, luckily no one was killed but the news reporter was kidnap. Thanks to the Detectives behind me, the news reporter was found. She had been tortured and beaten, but alive. Three suspects have been arrested and we are looking for more of them. Mayor Blood is in custody but is being treated right here at this hospital. The FBI should be here shortly… That’s all for now…_

 

The crowd was loud once again, it seems as though everyone was asking questions at the same time.

 

“This is an ongoing investigation that is all the information I’m willing to give at this time, Thank you” Captain Lance said as he turned his back to the crowd who was still asking questions and taking pictures. “I need you two with me as we officially ask Mayor some questions” he said talking to Oliver and Diggle. “I’m sure by now he has an attorney let’s just hope he’s willing to talk”

 

“Where’s Laurel?” Diggle asked. “The D.A.’s office should be present for this.

 

“She’s here somewhere, she didn't want to face the crowd so her and the D.A. decided to wait inside” as they walked towards the hospital entrance.

________________________

The “Butcher” didn't need information from anyone because the bed chart and patients name was written on a large board on the wall. Smoak was room 109, which was great because the room was down the hall away from the nurse’s station but the problem was it was guarded. The “Butcher” hoped his disguise was good enough to get pass the guard, he doesn't have time to answer questions and killing another cop isn't what he’s getting paid for. He wouldn't be using his gun for Ms. Smoak, no he’ll just give her a shot of poison or put the poison in her I.V. port which ever one is accessible so she can died a slow, painful death.

 

He enters her room without any problems from the guard. Felicity was half asleep when he came into the room. “Hi Ms. Smoak, how are you feeling?” he said as he walks up to her. He notices she does have an I.V. attached to her arm so this will make thing so easy.

 

“I’m fine, just a little cold” she said to the “Doctor/Butcher”. “I was hoping you were someone bringing food, what do a girl got to do to get a meal around here” she said jokingly.

 

“I make sure I tell the nurse when I see her, but for now I’m going to give you something to help with any pain you may be experiencing” he explained as he took the needle out his pocket and pull the top off in order to add it to the I.V. fluids. Felicity notices a tattoo on his neck which seemed very odd for a Doctor to have, then she remember her work on the “Butcher”, he was known to have a tattoo of a skeleton head on his left side, the same side this man had his. She froze as she watched him administered the white fluid into the clear fluids. She was wondering why they changed doctors so quick, he wasn't a real doctor. Due to her hands being under the covers she slowly bends the I.V. line hoping it wouldn't beep until he was long gone in an effort to stop the flow.

 

“Ok, that’s that, you should feel the effects really soon” he told her almost with an evil smirk on his face. She knew then he wasn't a doctor.

 

“Thank you, I’m sure I will” she said as he walks out. She snatched the I.V, from her arm and text Diggle she needed help. She was in a panic so she got up and looked out the door. The guard was still there so she got his attention.

 

“Is everything alright” the officer said looking back at her.

 

“That man is not a doctor, he put something in my I.V.” she told him. He looked at her strange like she was a crazy person. The “Butcher” was walking normally down the hall; he stops to take off his white doctor’s coat. He threw it to the side and continued on his path.

 

“Why don’t you go and lay back down, I’ll see if I can find Det. Queen or Det. Diggle for you. He took her by the arm and led her to the bed. “Lay down you’ll feel better soon”

 

“He’s getting away” she said confused and anxious. “Why won’t you believe me?” as she got back in the bed.

 

Diggle and Oliver were listening to the D.A. announce charges against the Mayor when he received Felicity’s text: _A doctor came in to give me meds, I think he wasn’t a doctor, I’m fine, I took I.V. out… help!_ Diggle showed Oliver the text. They both ran out of Mayor Blood’s room without telling Captain what was wrong. Good thing they were on the same floor just on the other side. Oliver and Diggle was running the opposite way of the “Butcher” when they passed by him. It was something familiar about him Oliver thought to himself. Then he remembered the picture and the sketch of Richard Howard aka the “Butcher”. He stopped and turned back around “Hey you, Richard Howard… stop”, when Diggle heard him he stop in place and turned to see what was going on. He saw Oliver taken out his gun so he proceeded to do the same thing.

 

Diggle saw Hilton “go check on Felicity now!” he told him as he followed behind Oliver.

 

The “Butcher” stopped in place as Oliver slowly approaches, he realize Oliver was getting closer so the he took off running and so did Oliver and Diggle. The Butcher reached for his gun he has concealed in his shirt. Oliver saw what he had but couldn't get a clear shot because too many people was in the hallway. As the Butcher ran out the hospital doors this gave Oliver the advantage because now it’s open space although news crews are still outside. Oliver shot in the air several times hoping the people outside would take cover and they did but the “Butcher” took a hostage and stopped right in the middle of the street. This has to be the news crew lucky day, they were getting live action right before their eyes.

 

“Drop the gun or she dies” the “Butcher” said to Oliver and Diggle. Diggle dropped his in surrender but Oliver didn’t.

 

“Lower your gun Oliver” Diggle whispered to Oliver. “And who the hell is he?”

 

“The “Butcher”… I got the shot Diggle” Oliver said calmly. Diggle knew he can make the shot but too many people are around.

 

“Yeah, but you’re also on camera… everyone is watching” Diggle clarifies so Oliver dropped his gun but of course as stealthy as he is he equipped himself with a knife he always kept under his right jacket sleeve. “Look man we only want to talk to you” Diggle tried to convince the “Butcher” it doesn’t have to go this way.

 

More and more police officers had their gun aimed on the “Butcher”. He was surrounded, he had nowhere to run, his hostage is his only leverage, but not for Oliver he could hit the target with his eyes closed and he was getting very impatient because he wants to check on Felicity.

 

“Who hired you?” Oliver asked walking closer to the man.

 

“Don’t come any closer" he shouted pulling the lady closer to him with the gun to her head.

 

“Or what, you’ll kill her and then we kill you… look you’re a hired gun, we know that but who hired you? We can work out a deal to get you less time if you testify against him” Oliver said.

 

“Him… then you already know who” the man said.

 

“Let me get this straight… you’re willing to go to jail for attempt murder and murder or better yet die right here while the person who hired you get away scot-free” Diggle questioned the man’s motives.

 

He contemplates everything Diggle said to him. The man let go of the woman and she ran towards Oliver and Diggle. The “Butcher” dropped to his knees to surrender when Oliver notice a flicker of light coming from a building across the park about a block away. “GET DOWN!” he yelled just then the man’s head exploded and every civilian watching in the vicinity started screaming and running. “Deadshot” Oliver took off running towards the building with Diggle behind him along with a few other officers.  


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadshot makes another appearance in Starling City.

Felicity sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the television, which had a live feed of the “Butcher” getting shot in the head as everyone ran for cover. She saw as Oliver and Diggle ran towards the direction of the shot. Detective Hilton reached for her hand to comfort her as the news station went to commercial.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be just fine” as least that’s what he was trying to convince himself. He knows Oliver and Diggle are good at their job but being the target of a sniper’s bullet puts them in a dangerous situation. It’s very hard to see or shoot at the sniper from that distance.

 

She sighed. “I can’t believe he’s going after the shooter… he could get shot.”

 

“I realize this has got to be hard for you to process considering everything that has happened” he replied.

 

Felicity shook her head as tears dripped down her cheeks. “When my parents were killed I was scared to death because I was left behind… I was alone, this feels like that time. Helena is gone and if something happens to Oliver… I don’t… I” she cried.

 

“Believe me when I say they have nine lives” he said but his words didn’t help much because her hand stiffens in his and she starts to cry harder.

 

“That’s not a good metaphor, one day I had a cat and he was hit by a car… he never got up, he was dragged by the wheel of the car and smashed, blood was gushing out of his guts” Hilton frowned his face. “Sorry getting off track, my point here is cats may have nine lives but sometimes when your time is up its up” she explained sobbing.

 

“What I’m saying is those two are the best we have besides they’ve been in worse situations and came out without a scratch and for what I heard happened at Queen’s house is a prime example” he said patting the back of her hand to reassure her.

 

“Ok” she said not convinced as she wipes her eyes with tissue. The news was back on but the live feed only showed the news reporter talking to Capt. Lance. She have no idea what’s going on with Oliver.

______________________________

 

Oliver ran as fast as he could. He knows the marksmen wouldn’t hang around after hitting his target; their job is to get in, do the job and get out. Oliver knew exactly which building it came from so he hopes to catch him leaving out of the building.

 

He reached the building in record time. He look back to see how far away Diggle and the other officers were but it didn’t matter he was met by several Officers who drove to the building.

 

“Take the front, I’m going around back” Oliver being a marksmen himself knew Deadshot wouldn’t come out using the front entrance, if he’s even still in the vicinity. Snipers are trained to be stealthy so as Oliver reached the back entrance he remained quiet as he moved inside so he could listen for any slight movements. The building had twelve floors so Deadshot could be hiding anywhere in the building. This was an office building so causalities should be limited considering its afterhours most of the offices should be closed for the day. Oliver radioed for backup just as Diggle arrives.

 

“We need to check every floor and every office… we need to get the building manager down here to give us access to the offices and we also need any available swat members” he insisted in a whispery voice to Diggle.

 

“How do we even know he’s still here” Diggle asked in a low tone.

 

“I got a feeling he is” Oliver said.

 

“You and your feelings” Diggle said. “You do realize we are short men right” as he turned around and headed back outside to relay the information on the radio. Oliver didn’t move from his position near the stairs. The officers in the front had orders to halt movement until given the green light to proceed.

 

After 15 minutes past Oliver and Diggle met with the remaining swat members that weren’t injured in the station attack. They were given two sets of keys from the building manager along with blueprints of the building.

 

“We need two officers on watch for each floor until we get up there. We’re going to start from the bottom up, every office on every floor. I need 12 officers for the back stair entrance, post one on each floor and 12 in the front” Diggle explains as they all look at the blueprints to the building.

 

“Consider this man dangerous, shoot to kill…” before Oliver could finish three black SUV’s pulled up with government plates. “Fuck” Oliver said giving Diggle a side glance.

As the men exited the trucks showing their badges, Captain Lance arrives at the scene.

 

“Who’s in charge here” the man said walking over to where Oliver and Diggle were standing with the other officers.

 

“That would be me” Capt. Lance said from behind the man.

 

“I’m Agent Dan White, this is Agent Steve Marks…” as he does the introduction pointing to each one of his men which is about ten of them.

 

“Stop the pleasantry, we get it, you’re FBI” Captain Lance sarcastically said.

 

“We understand Deadshot aka Floyd Lawton is in the building” Agent White asked.

 

“We’re not sure if he is or not but we have the building surrounded, so right now if he is he has nowhere to go” the Captain said. Oliver was looking on tensely not liking the situation.

 

Agent hands the Captain a piece of paper. “This became our case as soon as we step on scene, we can handle it from here” the Agent said. Oliver and Diggle both frowned at the Agent. Oliver balled his fist up in frustration as he looks at the Captain for confirmation.

 

“We can work together here boys, you don’t have enough men to sweep this building” Captain pleaded with the agents.

 

“No thanks” the man said with what looked like a smirk on his face.

 

“I tried to play nice but we are not on government property and this is my city so my boys have the go ahead to look for the suspect that may or may not be Floyd Lawton and until we get verification he is we own this case, now you can get out of our way” the Captain said nodding at Oliver and Diggle as they walk off smiling.

___________________________

 

Deadshot hid in a crawlspace in one of the offices on the tenth floor. Patience was his friend and they have gotten out of many bad situations together. He turned off all his electronics so the noise wouldn’t give his position away. He hadn’t had any fluids since earlier so needing to use the bathroom was the least of his worries. He had known trying to take out a target in front of the police would lead him to being caught or trapped but the pay was good.

 

As time went by it gave him enough time to think of the situation. He took out a target that was sent to the hospital to take out a target. That got him to thinking was he too setup to be taken out, but by the police. Anger rose in his belly as he thought hard about the situation. No, he wouldn’t be leaving the city just yet; he needs to pay a visit to a man known as Mr. B. if he gets out alive.

_____________________________

 

“Was it just me or do you feel like something is up with those Agents” Oliver asked Diggle.

 

Diggle just looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” he asked.

 

“I mean they were a little too quick to refuse our help… I don’t know it’s just a strange feeling” he said as he pulled his weapon out after giving the two policemen watching the back door a nod.

 

“Once again, you and your feelings, but I must admit something is going on” Diggle suggested.

 

“Good, I’m not the only one” Oliver whispered going up the stairs to the first level.

 

They went from room to room on every floor as planned making their way to the twelfth floor. When they reached the twelfth floor just about every policeman was called onto that floor to make it easier to search considering they started from the ground up and found nothing. Deadshot had to be up there.

 

After twenty minutes the top level was cleared. Deadshot wasn’t there. Oliver was even more frustrated now because he knew Deadshot didn’t make it out without being seen. He paced the floor rubbing his head as most of the officer headed back down stairs. Captain Lance told them he was going back to the station with the federal agents and to meet him there.  Diggle leaned on the wall watching Oliver go through the motions of thinking too much.

 

“Oliver” Diggle said stopping him from pacing.

 

“What?” Oliver responded.

 

“Felicity, shouldn’t you check on her” just then it was like a light went on in Oliver’s head as he walked towards the stairwell. “Tell me you didn’t forget about her” Diggle asked.

 

“I didn’t forget about her” actually he was lying. He was so caught up in finding Deadshot that he did forget about her but he knew she was ok because no one told him otherwise. As he ran down the stairs he stopped abruptly motioning Diggle to do the same. “I heard something” he said.

 

They were on the ninth floor; the sound came from above them. Oliver turned around and headed back upstairs one level as Diggle followed. Oliver and Diggle armed themselves once again just in case it wasn’t one of their officer’s lingering in the building. They both check different rooms one at a time.

 

“Clear” Oliver said going to the next office room.

 

“Clear” Diggle said but as soon as he turns to exit the room he was hit in the face with the butt of a gun knocking him out.

 

“Clear” Oliver said once again waiting for a response from Diggle that never came, so he called out to him “Diggle!” Oliver shouted but there was no answer. He backed tracked his steps to the room Diggle should have be in. He saw Diggle body on the floor lying on his back. He scanned the room but there was no one in there so he ran over to Diggle and checked for a pulse. Diggle was ok just knocked out so Oliver went over to the room adjacent to that one. He looked around and saw nothing but as soon as he was about to turn around he senses a presence behind him, he ducked just in time to dodge a hit from behind. He moved swiftly with a leg swipe making the intruder fall to the floor but he was too quick that he got back up before Oliver could perform his next move. They both aimed their guns at each other at the same time.

 

“Deadshot” Oliver said furiously.

 

“Oliver Queen” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Surprised I know your name, well I done my homework” he said smugly.

 

“Put down your gun” Oliver warned.

 

“You first” Deadshot smirked.

 

“Not going to happen” Oliver told him as he readied his weapon.

 

“I figured we can make a deal” he said waving his gun in the air as a form of compromise.

 

“I don’t think so” Oliver replied.

 

“You want who hired me and I want him with a hole in the head” Deadshot explains.

 

“I already got who hired you, what I don’t know is his reasons” Oliver assured him.

 

He chuckles “the Mayor didn’t hire me”

 

“You’re lying” Oliver yelled.

 

“I was hired to kill a woman, which believe me was hard for me to do but a job is a job… I was paid even more money to take out… what you call him, oh yeah the “Butcher” just as he had a job to do… you see the person that hired me wants me out the way also because I’m the only loose end to his involvement” Deadshot explains.

 

“So what do you want from me” Oliver asked without moving. He still had his gun aimed at Deadshot although Deadshot relaxed a little.

 

“Your victim is still in danger, he will kill her and I’m sure you don’t want that to happen… all I want is to put a bullet in the middle of his head because people like him will never see the inside of a jail” Deadshot snickered.

 

“And you know this how” Oliver questioned.

 

“Your FBI buddies are in his pocket… see it either was going to be you or them who takes me out but before I let that happen I’m willing to work with you to get the real culprit of this whole ‘situation’” he said.

 

Oliver contemplates Deadshot deal by lowering his weapon. He could tell Deadshot wasn’t lying but he didn’t trust him but if there’s another player involved Oliver wanted to know.

 

“Maybe we can work together, depends on what you know…” but before he could finish what he was saying Diggle stumbles in. “Diggle NO!” Diggle shoots Deadshot twice in the back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, there has been so many things happening in my life. Thanks to all of you who continue to follow the story. Although this chapter is short, I wanted you all to know I haven't abandon the story. There will be another update by the weekend.
> 
> This chapter focuses on Deadshot, well because I think he's HOT in his own kind of way. Anyway, enjoy and leave comments, suggestions, critique, and kudos. Once again Thanks and forgive me for all English errors.

 

The room was silent. Oliver looked at Diggle with heat in his eyes. Deadshot was down and he wasn’t moving. Diggle approached Deadshot slowly. “What the hell Diggle!” Oliver said sharply running over to where Deadshot laid. Deadshot was face down on the floor. Confident in what he had learned Oliver kneeled down at the man’s body “he had information we can use”

 

“That man tried to kill me” Diggle shouted back confused to why Oliver is defending a killer. There been times when Oliver and Diggle would disagree on a situation but this is the first time Oliver was trying to team up with a man who is wanted in multiple countries for murder.  Oliver was all for justice but this case has gotten personal for him ever since the very first moment he fell for the victim. He’s thinking with his heart and Diggle doesn’t like it much. Diggle would jump off a cliff for Oliver but this collaboration is suicide that is making Diggle uncomfortable.

 

“If he wanted you dead, you would be” Oliver said turning Deadshot over searching for a pulse.

 

“What’s going on Oliver, when did you start to care if a murderer was alive or dead” Diggle grumbled.

 

“Diggle, the FBI are about to take this case from us and if I don’t know what’s going on I can’t protect Felicity” Oliver explains.

 

“Felicity… right” he said as he shakes his head. He knew it that it wasn’t about solving the case but protecting Felicity. Oliver hadn’t had a serious relationship in years. Love is the most powerful emotion and Oliver had been shot by cupid’s arrow.

 

“This isn’t just about her Diggle, besides Deadshot she’s the only one left and we don’t know who hired Deadshot because it sure as hell wasn’t Mayor Blood…” Oliver said with frustration. “There’s a mastermind behind all of this and like I said it’s not Mayor Blood” Oliver said as he search Deadshot trying to calm himself down. “He’s alive”

 

“Of course I am” Deadshot murmured. “Kevlar, I never leave home without it.” He moaned getting up off the floor with assistant from Oliver.

 

“Next time I’ll aim for your head” as Diggle backing away from Deadshot as he holstered his weapon and turns his back on Oliver and Deadshot. Diggle didn’t like the circumstances and he didn’t like the fact that Oliver is being suckered into the bullshit Deadshot was spitting to him.

 

Tentatively, looking at Diggle’s back “I don’t trust him either John, but this case is reaching a dead-end quick and he may be able to help.” Oliver said as he walked over to Diggle laying a head on his shoulder. “Whether you like it or not we need him”

 

“I would rather not have him watching my back” Diggle said.

 

“Don’t worry I get paid for my contracts” Deadshot sighed examining his body.

 

Raising his eyes to meet Deadshot “oh yeah the contracts… you don’t kill for justice, you have no honor… no code, people lives are determined by the number of digits you can make off them… but you know what it’s fine, we can work together just as long as you don’t go off halfcocked and do as we say we won’t have a problem, I don’t have to trust you but I trust my partner” Diggle demanded.

 

“Look, we all have the same objective which is to find the one responsible so for now can we all get alone” Olive asked. They both nodded in agreement. “Now how do we get you out of here without being seen” he said looking at Deadshot.

 

“I got that covered just meet me at 1700 Broadway, it’s a hotel there room 52. I’ll be waiting but don’t be long” Deadshot said as he walks out the room giving Diggle a backward glance.

 

“You can’t be seriously thinking this is a good idea… there’s no guarantee that working with him would be to our advantage” Diggle asked Oliver.

 

“I know but right not we are out of options… let’s go”

* * *

 

Deadshot eased by the remaining officers outside the building without being noticed. Deadshot knew there’s a possibility, if he survived, that Oliver wouldn’t let him go once this thing was over. His capture had international implications so he needed to conjure up a plan that once he took out ‘Mr. B’ with the help from Oliver and his partner he could disappear without a trace.

 

After hailing a cab, it took Deadshot less than ten minutes to get to his hotel. Once Deadshot finished showering and changing clothes he waited patiently for his new allies. His waiting came to an end when he heard movement in the hallway outside his door. The doorknob rattled and he heard the clicking sound that sounded very much like a 9mm Glock slide being cocked. There’s a knock on the door. Deadshot looked through the peephole quietly and notice a young lady at the door but someone was on the side of her. Deadshot couldn’t get a good view or how many people was out there but by the look on the young lady face she was terrified.

 

“Room service” she said in a shaky voice as she knocks again.

 

“Just one minute I just got out the shower” Deadshot said as he looked around the room for a way out. He never anticipating having to elude his safe haven but having a shootout in a hotel is not an option especially if he wanted to ensure the safety of the maid. So he grabbed what he needed and opened the window quietly and slowly fleeing onto the fire escape.  

 

Deadshot sat on a bench in the park where there was no lights so he could be surrounded by darkness. He pulled out his laptop and starting typing with a devious smile on his face.

 

_You just made your last mistake… watch your back_

As he closes his laptop he checked and loaded every weapon he was able to grab out of the hotel. “Sorry Det. Queen but this just got personal” he said to himself as he smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Felicity was going mad waiting for Oliver to return to the hospital. She tried to sleep but the memories of being tortured haunted her dreams over and over again causing her to toss and turn in her sleep. At one point Det. Hilton had to wake her up because she was fighting and swinging at the air.

 

Det. Hilton had stayed in her room with her just in case there was another attempt on her life but he also felt sorry for this innocent woman who has endured so much in just a little time.

 

“Something is wrong I know it” Felicity said looking towards Det. Hilton with despair in her eyes.

 

“I would have heard something if it had, I told you Oliver and his partner are good at what they do, don’t worry he’ll be here soon” he said rolling his wheelchair from the window over to her bedside.

 

“They are still human… they can get hurt no matter how good they are” she argued.

 

“He will be here…” Hilton was interrupted by a noise at the door.

 

“I’m here” as he stood at the doorway looking at Felicity. Her heart raced as her stress level decreased by the sound of his voice. “Hi” he said approaching her bedside.

 

“Hi” she said reaching to embrace him. She held on to him so tight it felt like they were fused together. “I thought…” she couldn’t finish her sentenced because the words got caught in her throat and tears forced their way out of her eyes.

 

“It’s ok, I’m here now… how are you?” Oliver said breathing her in. Besides the scent of the hospital that seemed to overpower everything on her, there still was a faint sweet smell to her that he loved.

 

“I’m fine, what happened?” she asked as she let go of him and looked him in the face. She could tell something was wrong. Having known him for a short period of time, she felt like she’d known him for years because she can detect certain facial features and the one he had on his face said he was worried.

 

“We lost him” he had lied because Det. Hilton was still in the room with them. It’s not that he doesn’t trust the detective; he doesn’t want anyone else knowing that they are going to be working with Deadshot. Heck he doesn’t want to work with Deadshot but right now he has information that is crucial to this investigation, but more importantly he want it over with so they can get on with their lives especially Felicity.

 

Felicity gave him a tilted head look, once again she suspects something is wrong but what is the question and she’s going to find out. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead before turning his attention to Det. Hilton. “I’m taking her out of here, thank you for keeping watch but you need to heal yourself”

 

“It wasn’t a problem… she kept me from being bored” he said with a smile

 

“Yeah, I probably talked your ear off” as she chuckled at his expression.

 

“Well… I’ll see you two later” Det. Hilton said wheeling himself towards the door. “Oh, if you haven’t heard Mr. Bertinelli was let go from custody about an hour ago the F.B.I. has the case now.

 

“No, I haven’t heard but thanks for everything” Oliver said. Det. Hilton gave a nod and exited the room. Once Det. Hilton was out of the room Oliver pulled Felicity close to him and kissed her with eagerness. He had missed her and she had missed him. When they parted she was dazed and they both were breathless.

 

“Wow” was all she could say at that moment but his expression hadn’t changed, she was concerned. ‘You want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

 

“Later, right now I need you to get dressed so we can go” he didn’t want to scare her more than what she might be already considering someone tried to kill her four times already. Telling her he let Deadshot go might not be the best idea. Right now his only concern is getting her somewhere safe. She has been holding up a little too well for his liking, the words of Diggle had popped in his head: _“Yeah because if she is guilty she’s a hell of actress”._  He shook that thought out of his mind because maybe she deals with things differently than others.

 

“You know relationships are based on truth and for some reason I know you are holding something from me Oliver but for now I’m going to trust you” she said as she got up and went in the bathroom. Oliver closed his eyes as those words echo in his head. He knows all too well what lies does considering his family told plenty but right now lying wasn’t his intentions, it’s was a means to an end.

 

* * *

 

 

Deadshot made himself comfortable in a house attic adjacent to the Bertinelli mansion. He tied up its occupants – a man, a lady and two small children – he had no reason to harm them, he needed their house to make his move on Frank. He watches Bertinelli men moved frantically inside of the mansion. He’s sure Frank is trying to make a move to disappear but it won’t work out for him, as soon as he exit his mansion his head will explode in every direction possible. Frank Bertinelli made a move on the wrong man this time. Deadshot is using special bullets that explode on contact to ensure death – used by the Russians during WWII.  

 

The neighborhood was fairly dark with just a few lights illuminating from the street poles but it was nearly midnight so the neighborhood was also quiet except for the few men that constantly came out from the mansion to put boxes in the cars or to smoke a cigarette.

 

Thirty more minutes passed then suddenly the lights went out in the mansion, the area was dark. Deadshot couldn’t see anything but he was aware of some movements around the cars. “Dammit!” Deadshot realized they were getting into their cars but he wasn’t quite sure if Mr. Bertinelli was one of them due to the darkness. His light from his weapon would have given him away. If Bertinelli is running, he needs to stop him in his tracks so he shot as many rounds as he could at the direction of the mansion and the cars. Considering he was using explosive bullets he’s pretty sure he damage the cars enough so they wouldn’t take off, hopefully giving him enough time to make a new plan and take out his target.

 

You can hear the men yelling and some sounded like they were in pain, possibly due to their cars being on fire. About ten minutes later sirens were heard from a distant so Deadshot had to make an escape.  He untied the family and apologized for the inconvenience because the children were crying then he left their house.

 

* * *

 

Oliver got the call as he and Felicity was on their way to Diggle house. Oliver and Diggle agreed it would be best to leave Felicity in the protection of Lyla, who is a trained soldier that knows how to use a gun if a situation permits it. Oliver didn’t like that Andy was home but Diggle and Lyla didn’t seem to mind. Oliver introduced Felicity to Lyla, he gave her a kiss and he and Diggle was off to two crime scenes – the hotel on Broadway and Bertinelli mansion.

 

Diggle didn’t say much to Oliver while driving but Oliver knew he would hear an ear full of why it was a bad idea to let Deadshot go.  “Go on say it” Oliver pouted.

 

“Say what? What you already know…” Diggle grumbled. “Look we were supposed to meet him over an hour ago, had you not stopped at the hospital we might have prevented some of this”

 

“We don’t know that and we don’t know what happened” Oliver replied. “I know I shouldn’t have trusted him, let alone let him go… to be honest I’m not seeing the problem here, let them kill each other”

 

“That’s not my issue Oliver and you know it” Diggle hesitated. “You are one of the best cops I’ve known hell better than me, Felicity have gotten you distracted and you’re not focus… you’re making decision you would have never made before”

 

“I’m trying to keep her safe Diggle… she’s been shot at, kidnap and someone tried to kill her at the hospital, it have been less than two weeks for her that nothing good happened so how do you want me to act” Oliver said with frustration.

 

“I know… look man, all I’m saying is I need you at 100% anything less won’t do” Diggle calmly suggested.

 

“Noted” Oliver said back to him as he rubbed his face with his hand.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, officers were taking the maid statement. Diggle went over to where she was as Oliver went upstairs to check for evidence. They were made aware there weren’t any casualties but the person occupying the room was nowhere to be found.  Deadshot was in the wind again and Oliver hated himself for it. The only evidence he found were 9mm shell casing while the CSI’s were checking the place for fingerprints. Diggle and Oliver already knew who rented the room but they decided to keep that information to themselves considering it would raise a few questions from Capt. Lance.

 

When they arrived at Bertinelli mansion the scene was quite different. The fire department was on site due to several cars being on fire. There were numerous causalities – bodyguards – but Frank Bertinelli was not hurt. Oliver and Diggle could hear him yelling explicit language at officers and at a few of his men that weren’t hurt during the assault as they approach the scene.

 

“YOU TWO!” Bertinelli said pointing at Oliver and Diggle. “YOU HAD ME IN CUSTODY LIKE I’M THE CRIMINAL AND SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!”

 

“Cut the act, you’re not innocent… now tell us what happened” Diggle said as Oliver looks around. He knows Deadshot is watching and waiting in the dark somewhere.

 

“WHAT IS THERE TO TELL, CAN’T YOU SEE… SOMEONE SHOT AT US” the man shouted.

 

“Calm down you’re telling me someone shot at you and made your car explode” Diggle questioned with a smirk on his face.

 

“Yes and if you were doing your job, you would have caught the person responsible for killing my daughter and now trying to kill me” as he lights his cigar.

 

“Well we’re just here to contain the situation; this is not our case anymore so you might want to complain to the F.B.I.” Diggle said pointing to several black SUV’s that just pulled up to the mansion. “It’s there problem now” he said smiling and walking away from him heading in the direction he saw Oliver go in.

 

Oliver walked down the street that was the darkest. He knew Deadshot was lurking somewhere in the vicinity but where he didn’t know but what he did know is when a target was missed the person responsible is usually not far from the scene waiting for the next opportunity to take the target out.  

 

Oliver heard a noise on the right side of him near some bushes. He pulled out his gun just in case it wasn’t some animal looking for food. “I know you’re here” Oliver said quietly.

 

“Took you long enough to get out here” coming from behind the bushes but out of site.

 

“I was at the hotel first seeing your other handy work” Oliver said sarcastically.

 

“Not mines… there’s” Deadshot whispered back at Oliver.

 

“You saying Mr. Bertinelli is the one who put a hit on you” Oliver questioned.

 

He laughs “His daughter, the butcher, me… your girl, everything that happened he is responsible. You know for a cop you’re not so smart Queen” he replied.

 

“We have nothing on him, both everyone is dead or works for him and they aren’t talking” Oliver said as he paced the sidewalk.

 

“Not everyone” Deadshot raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re not exactly a reliable witness” Oliver snickered.

 

“I’m not talking about me Oliver… why don’t you ask Felicity Smoak”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's history with the Bertinelli's comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's another short chapter but I wanted to keep my word of updating within a few days of the previous chapter.

_“I’m not talking about me Oliver… why don’t you ask Felicity Smoak”_ that statement played in his head over and over as he looked at Deadshot with confusion. “What the hell does that mean?” Oliver asked a little agitated by what sound like an accusation.

 

“Use your brain Queen” the man said pointing to his head. “Why is Bertinelli trying to kill her Queen, come on I did my homework why haven’t you or have you gotten to close to the damsel in distress” the man mocked.

 

Oliver had to admit he looked up the basic stuff about Felicity considering there wasn’t a need to do more because he had already deemed her innocent, but by the look on Deadshot face and the sound of his voice Oliver realize he must be missing something.

 

“Why don’t you tell me since you know so much” Oliver asked.

 

“Not my place to say if she haven’t told you” he hid behind the bushes once more as he heard Diggle approaches. “I’ll catch you later” he whispered.

 

“Why are you down here man?” Diggle questioned Oliver as he looks around with his flashlight.

 

“I thought I heard something… come on let’s go I need to talk to Felicity” Oliver walked back down the street towards their car. Diggle was a little puzzled at Oliver’s actions but he didn’t say anything yet. They been partners and friends for a while now, it’s not a thing Diggle doesn’t know about Oliver including his body language when he telling a lie.

 

Diggle stopped him as they reached the car. “You want to tell me what that was about” Diggle asked.

 

“Deadshot was hiding over there” Oliver muttered. “I didn’t tell you because I knew you would have wanted to arrest him”

 

“Now we’re once again aided a fugitive” he said as he rubbed his head and turned his back on Oliver in disappointment.

 

“So what he tried to kill Bertinelli, who cares they all are murderers” he huffed.

 

Diggle was taken aback by his harsh retort. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you’re surely not thinking clearly”

 

“Diggle… this case” he contemplates. “… he said ask Felicity”

 

Shaking his head “man, you are so smitten I doubt you know up from down” Diggle got in the car without saying another word, Oliver followed a few seconds later.

 

* * *

Lyla and Felicity stayed awake as much as they could discussing a wide range of subjects until Lyla felt her eyes beginning to get heavy. She showed Felicity to her room and then went to her room which she was basically asleep before she hit the pillow.

 

Felicity stared at the ceiling for a while, so many things was running through her mind. Her story on Mayor Blood was a bust considering every news station got hold of the story as soon as he was arrested. Months of investigating and months of sleepless nights typing all down the drain because of Helena.

 

She had managed to close her eyes when she heard someone enter the room. She knew it was Oliver by the slight scent of his cologne she knew so well. Oliver walked around in the dark as if he knew the room like the back of his hand. He knew she wasn’t asleep because he can hear her heavy breathing. He paced back and forth without saying a word. She knew something was wrong so she sat up in the bed waiting for him to either share his thoughts or get in the bed.

 

After several more minutes he finally spoke. “Felicity, you mention lies destroy relationships”. She didn’t say anything, she just waiting on him to finish talking because she knew he was holding something back from earlier. She figured when he was ready he would open up. He stopped pacing and sat on the bed facing her. He reached for the nightlight switch and turned it on so he could see her face.

 

“Is there something you failed to mention to me about you and the Bertinelli’s?”

 

“No, why would you say that” she reached for his hand but he resisted.

 

“Deadshot mentioned I should talk to you about Frank because he did his homework on you and obviously I haven’t, so I ask again before I find out myself, is there something I need to know”

 

Felicity must admit she didn’t see that one coming. She was hoping his brooding had something to do with something other than her. “Am I a suspect again because I was the one almost killed not once but multiply times…”

 

“Felicity , just answer the question” he said calmly because he didn’t want to believe he had fallen in love a manipulator.

 

She pushed the blanket off her legs with force and got out of the bed and went towards the window. Oliver eyes followed her without speaking. She can feel his eyes on her as she concentrates on what to say or better yet explain a few things.

 

“As you might have notice I don’t have any family” she said as she shifted off one leg to the other one as she twists her fingers together in a nervous gesture.

 

“You mentioned being an orphan” he said as he nods his head although she doesn’t see it because her back is to him.

 

“Drunk driver they said at least that’s what I was told so it kind of stuck in my head” she walks back over to where Oliver is patiently waiting on her to finish. She sat down beside him. “I remember being pulled from the car and someone telling me, I barely was coherent because I hit my head but I remember as clear as day… they said _it just a swarm of dreams now_. What the hell does that mean” she said with tears forming in her eyes. “I few years ago I got my answer… Helena’s adopted mother was dying from cancer and one day I went to visit her. She said those same words and she explained to me what happened that night, HE was driving the car that killed my parents and HE covered it up” Her tears and slobs was coming out louder and harder now. Oliver closed his eyes as he embraced her. It took her a few minutes to calm herself down but eventually she continued. “All those years she felt guilty so she drank alcohol heavily because her husband refuse to come forward… she died from liver cancer although they tried to sugar coat it by saying breast or ovarian, it seemed the story changed each time someone mention her. The bad part about it I think Helena knew… she knew Oliver and she didn’t tell me”

 

“Maybe she wanted to spare you the pain of reliving it” Oliver said trying to console her.

 

She shakes her head “no, it not in Helena’s style to feel anything for anyone… her mother told me they went to the orphanage to get me but saw her instead and they forgot all about me” she cries.

 

Oliver eyes were starting to tear up from the hurt she was in but he had to know the rest of the story. “Felicity, what did you do?” he asked lifting her face up with his hand to look in her eyes.

 

“Nothing… after she told me what really happened I gathered all the information I could find out and it’s enough to put him in jail but I wanted to do it, that’s why I didn’t say anything. They took everything from me, my parents, Helena, Mayor Blood’s investigation story, I wanted this because it would make me feel better to get even”

 

“Felicity, Frank Bertinelli hired the sniper to killed his own daughter, to killed the man outside the hospital who tried to kill you, if you don’t give us the information you have he is going to walk away… we need to see if it’s enough to bring murder charges on him” he explains.

 

“I know, I’m sorry for not telling you” she said as she wipes her eyes.

 

“I’m just glad I wasn’t wrong about you” as he moved loose hair away from her face. “In the morning we will go over everything together so we can end this mess once and for all” as he laid down in the bed and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead while letting out a deep breath. “Felicity” he whispered.

 

“Yes”

 

“I think I’m in love with you” she looked shocked but happy as her heart raced in her chest.

 

“I think I love you too” as he kissed her softly and after a few minutes they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be exciting with lots of gun fire and blood shed because we all know Frank Bertinelli is going out without a fight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver said something that pisses Felicity off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I really appreciate all of you who are still following the story. Once again comments and critiques are welcome. Excuse any grammar or misspellings.

Throughout the night, Oliver remained restless. He laid on the bed, flat on his back thinking. Thoughts of the past few days clouded his mind. His gut was telling him Felicity wasn’t telling him the whole truth. Even if she had proof the Bertinelli’s were driving the car that killed her parents how the hell Deadshot knew any of that. At this point his mind was like a tornado, questions and questions twirl in his mind.

 

He looks over at Felicity who was sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Her blond locks were spread over the pillow covering her face.  A decade ago he wouldn’t had thought he would ever have strong feelings for anyone ever again, too many lies. But he was wrong and he hopes the feeling in his stomach is wrong about Felicity holding something back because it would ruin their new relationship not to mention trust.

 

He pulled the hair out of her face slowly so he can look at her. She stirred a little and then moans with contentment.  A goodnight sleep is what they all needed but Oliver put his sleep on the backburner. He needs to finish this with Bertinelli and Deadshot, then and only then he could sleep. If the evidence Felicity have against Bertinelli is good enough to bring forth charges then things would work out fine but if not he needs a contingency plan and it’s only one person right now he can truly trust that person never let him down and that was Diggle.

 

After daybreak, Felicity was woken to soft kisses on her forehead, her cheek, and then to the side of her mouth. The humming sound she made brought a smile to Oliver’s lips. He continued on his journey now that he knew she was awake. He kissed down her neck, reaching her collarbone which he paused and sucked gently. She stirred from laying on her stomach onto her back giving him more access to other body parts. Her nipples were protruding through her shirt. Just looking at them made Oliver aroused in a place he had been yearning for her since they last made love. He slowly unbuttons her shirt. For every button he kiss his way down her chest and then unto her stomach. Kissing his way back up, he stop and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently sucking and caressing with his tongue while one of his hands is kneading and pinching the other. She moans and smiles.

 

“You think we should be doing this” the moaning sound coming from her mouth said yes but she was in someone else’s house that she really didn’t know well enough for them to hear her, so things felt weird.

 

“I don’t see why not” as he continue his exploration of her body.

 

“I mean here… Diggle, Lyla, we are in their house” she sat up a little to get his attention.

 

“Felicity, we are all adults and I’m sure Diggle might be frisky with Lyla about right now besides I’ll make it quick” He tried to pull her panties down but Felicity was resisting. So he stopped and turned on his back.

 

“Oliver?” as she looked for disappointment in his face as he blew out a breath.

 

“Hum” he didn’t look at her only put his arm across his face in attempt to calm his arousal.

 

“Are you upset?” she questioned as she sat up completely on the bed.

 

“No, it’s just seemed as though we haven’t spent time together since…”

 

“I know, I feel like a kid under their parents roof sneaking around, although I really never snuck around with a boy before, there was this one time in college when my roommate boyfriend accidently got in the bed with me instead of her…”

 

“Felicity” he interrupts her rambling.

 

“Sorry, besides I wasn’t actually quiet the last time. I don’t want to feel embarrassed every time Diggle or Lyla look at me” she smiles with that thought.

 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about but ok we’ll wait” he replied. He thought at least doing sexy things would keep his mind off the fact he thinks she’s been lying to him. “Felicity?” He adjusted himself on the bed so he could look at her. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?” he asked.

 

“What do you mean Oliver?” brushing her hair back from her face with her hand as she blew out a breath.

 

“You mentioned you found out Frank and his wife was the ones who killed your parents but that don’t explain how Deadshot knew that you had that information or that you knew at all” he was searching her face for anything that might be deceitful.

 

She scowled “what, you think I’m working with Deadshot” as she button up her shirt.

 

“Could you just answer the question please?”

 

“No that’s crazy… now I’m being interrogated again” she got out the bed and started grabbing her things so she could get dressed.

 

“Felicity!”

 

“Don’t Felicity me Oliver!” Oliver got up before she knew it he was standing blocking her way. She put on her pants and grabbed her shoes.

 

“You’re the one who kept that information from me, what am I supposed to think so I’m asking you are there anything else” taking her face in his hand so she would look at him.

 

“You’re the cop figure it out” as she pulled his hand away from her.

 

Oliver clinched his jaw “Felicity, that man is about to walk free and he’s trying to kill you do you understand what he’s capable of” Oliver’s voice was filled with anger, concern and love.

 

“I’m not afraid of him Oliver so if you don’t mind I need to get the rest of my things” she brushed pass him with eagerness heading towards the door.

 

“I need that information” he turned towards her with an daunting tone.

 

“Go to hell Oliver” she yelled opening the door not looking back.

 

“I could just arrest you for obstruction and then get a warrant for the information” he said reaching for his pants to put on so he wouldn’t be standing there in his boxer briefs.

 

Felicity smirked and put a hand up as she closed her eyes in order to get herself together then walked over to him and slapped him hard and walked out the room.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle strategized in the living room while Lyla and Felicity made coffee and breakfast. Oliver was surprise she didn’t leave after their “dispute” in the bedroom but she hasn’t said a word to him. She hasn’t even looked his way. She was pissed and so was he. Oliver had stood there in shock for almost an half an hour before he exited the room after he was slapped. He had never made a woman that mad that they resulted to hitting him but I guess in this case he had it coming. He really wasn’t going to arrest her and he’s not sure why he even threatens her with that, she had been through so much already. Just last night he had told her he was in love with her and this morning they acted like they hated each other.

 

“Captain called they have the warrants for Frank Bertinelli’s two businesses and his building he has under construction” Diggle said.

 

“That’s good what took so long” Oliver asked out of curiosity.

 

“He didn’t say but he did say Laurel had to step on some toes to get it” Diggle answered back as he cleaned his weapons.

 

“Why are we still here then?” Oliver asked.

 

“Well, the warrants only give us permission to take his business computers and files, so they really don’t need us for that” as Diggle hunched his shoulders.

 

“So we’ll back to where we’ve started…. With nothing, again. They won't find nothing on those and evidently the judge who gave us the warrant knows that to” the frustration is making Oliver exhausted. Oliver paused and stared into space for a few seconds thinking.

 

“Hey, you alright… you kind of went somewhere else for a minute there” Diggle asked as he looked at Oliver with interest.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” he said.

 

“I know you Oliver besides the obvious of what’s going on what else is wrong… I’ve notice you and Felicity haven’t said one word to each other since you came out the room”

 

“So observant of you” Oliver sarcastically said.

 

“Well…”

 

“She has information on her parents death involving Frank Bertinelli and his wife and she reluctant to share” Oliver said.

 

“What kind of information” Diggle replied.

 

“They were the ones who killed her parents in the hit and run accident” Oliver walked over to the window and gaze outside.

 

“Oliver if Bertinelli is the one responsible for their deaths we need that information to press charges because we don’t have anything else” Diggle suggested.

 

“Don’t you think I know that… Mayor Blood case is an open and shut but we have nothing to tie Frank Bertinelli to any of this… no one’s talking or everyone’s dead” he walked back over to where Diggle was sitting.

 

“I don’t understand don’t she want to see him pay for killing Helena, better yet, attempting to kill her” he said taking a breath so he wouldn’t get angry.

 

“Diggle I said all of this to her”

 

“So what’s the problem?”

 

“She wants to be the one to bring him down considering he took her family from her” taking a seat on the couch next to Diggle.

 

“That makes no damn sense, if that man don’t get put away he will try to kill her again and next time he might succeed unless Deadshot get him first” Diggle yelled.

 

Oliver looked even frustrated than what he already was just the thought of Diggle clarifying what he already knew. “I told her I would arrest her, it wasn’t really to get the information but to keep her safe” he said almost in a whisper as if he was embarrassed.

 

“Oliver we can’t keep ourselves safe. Did you forget they came into the station blasting at us and before that they came into your home… how is arresting her going to make her safe” Diggle asked.

 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking it just came out my mouth like that…” Oliver trailed off closing his eyes in disbelief. “I can’t believe I told her that, she been through enough”

 

“I see why she mad at you” as he shakes his head.

 

“Diggle I don’t know what to do” he said as he got up and paced the floor. “What else did the Captain say”

 

“We got two patrols on the outside of Bertinelli’s mansion and the FBI is inside. The family across the street from the mansion hired their own security team just in case Deadshot makes a return” Diggle said.  

 

“So now we’re protecting him now?” Oliver questioned with a frowned face.

 

“No, Capt. Lance told us to do what we need to do; he’s just accommodating the FBI for now” Diggle replied.

 

“Same thing” Oliver said annoyed.

 

“Oliver we know he’s guilty but right now officially the threat has been eliminated because Mayor Blood is in custody… we just need to finish gathering evidence against Bertinelli at least before the FBI takes him away”

 

“Witness protection?” Oliver looked conflicted on that option.

 

“Yep…” Just then Lyla entered the living room.

 

“You guys can come join us for breakfast if you’re done, food getting cold” Lyla said as she walks back out the room. Oliver followed Diggle to the kitchen. He was a little afraid to face Felicity but what’s done is done.

 

Felicity sat at the table across from Lyla. Diggle sat at the side of Lyla leaving the seat next to Felicity for Oliver. Andy was sitting in his highchair at the head of the table. Felicity sat there typing on a laptop she must have borrowed from Lyla. She still never looked Oliver way as he sat next to her. His plate was made as well as his coffee. Diggle kiss his wife on the cheek before he started to eat. Oliver didn’t feel much like eating but he didn’t want to be rude so he starting eating anyway.

 

“Thank you both for this” he said as he looked at Lyla who smiled but made a head gesture to Oliver letting him know it was Felicity who made everything.  Oliver just nods in recognition.

 

After a few minutes Felicity closed the laptop and gave Lyla a look. “Ok guys we cooked, you clean… us girls are going to make a run and we should be back within the hour” Lyla said as her and Felicity got up from the table. Oliver and Diggle gave them a look but didn’t say anything. Lyla was well trained to protect Felicity and Oliver had no right to stop her from leaving. Diggle didn’t say anything because he trusts his wife. He knew it was something to do with Felicity so he didn’t pry, for now.

 

Lyla grabbed her car keys and kiss her son and husband as she headed out the kitchen. Felicity was already waiting for her at the front door. She hadn’t said a word yet, just a small gesture to Diggle but nothing else.

 

Oliver heard the door shut the same time his heart sank to his stomach. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. He was in love with her and keeping her safe was all he wanted to do. The only way to do that was to arrest Bertinelli or kill him. Right now the latter was real tempting.  


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information concerning Felicity's parents accident become known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter because I kind of lost interest due to the fact no one commented on the last chapter so I'm not sure if anyone is still reading it. So if you want me to continue please comment then I will, if not I will abandon the story and continue with my other story.
> 
> Thank you if you are reading, I really appreciate you sticking with this.

Lyla and Felicity returned two hours later. Oliver and Diggle were discussing the case when they walked through the door. Felicity walked towards Oliver, who was sitting on the couch, and handed him a file. He had a questionable look on his face but he didn't say anything neither did she.

 

She turned around and walked to the bedroom she shared with Oliver last night. Oliver knew he had hurt her feelings because of what he said last night but he was desperate for the information she was reluctant to share.

 

“That’s everything” Lyla said with a smile as she picks up her son from Diggle’s lap breaking Oliver out of his staring spell. “She’s not mad, she actually understands but you should have went about things in a different way than threatening to put her in jail” Lyla said walking out the room with her son in her arms.

 

“You just had to mess up a good thing” Diggle said shaking his head. “I don’t know how you can fix this man”

 

“John, I pleaded with her to help out but she refused. She has everything we need to put Bertinelli away for a very long time” he said slamming the file on the couch by Diggle’s side.

 

“I know you been out of the dating game for a long time but you just don’t threaten the person you suppose to love Oliver”

 

“I know… ” he whispered looking down in defeat.

 

“Let’s see what we have here... as a matter of fact I’ll look at these files, you go and make amends with your girl before it’s too late” Oliver nods and headed in the room where Felicity was.

 

Felicity lay in the bed with her back towards the door. Oliver could hear her sniffle, he knew she was crying. “I’m sorry” he said as he sat on the bed. She didn't move and didn't say anything. “I was trying to keep you safe; I don’t want anything to happen to you. I love you” he says to her.

 

 “It seems like all my life, everyone I ever loved, left me or hurt me and I thought you were different” wiping her face with a piece of tissue as she sat up on the bed facing him.

 

“I’m sorry” he says again but Felicity put her hand up to stop him from talking.

 

“Let’s just finish this and we can go our separate ways”

 

That was the one thing Oliver did not want to hear but he knew he had fucked up. There was nothing else he could say to make it better. So he got up and walked out the room without looking back because he knew if he did he would see the hurt written all over her face and that is something he couldn't take at that moment.

 

As Oliver exited the room Diggle gave him a smile. Oliver hunched his shoulders in a questionable way at the man. “We got him” Diggle said with excitement as Oliver sat down next to him reaching for the file.

 

Oliver opens the file and scans through some of the papers that were inside of it. Diggle was right this is everything they needed and more. It contained police reports of her parent’s accidents as well as pictures.  It also contained several witness statements but it was one thing that caught his eye. “Dig, the first responder on site was Officer Quentin Lance”

 

“What?” Oliver handed him the papers and they both looked at each other. “What are you thinking?”

 

“I’m thinking we need to have a talk with the Captain” Oliver said grabbing his jacket.

 

“Wait… are we accusing the Captain of something” Diggle asked.

 

“This was a bad accident; drinking or drugs may or may not have been involved. I’m thinking Frank and his wife was let go from the scene for some reason and it was wrote up like a hit and run. Every witness on here recall the cars and who was in the cars but the police report says otherwise, end of story”

 

“So you’re thinking the Captain was in Bertinelli’s pocket back then”

 

“I’m thinking the only way to find out is to ask… are you coming.” Oliver stormed out the house as Diggle followed him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer but I promised an update over the weekend but unfortunately my college paper had me mentally drained. So, I will update before the week is out.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. You just don't know how much I appreciate you all sticking with the story but it is coming to an end.
> 
> Once again excuse any grammar errors or improper English, hey I can tell a story, I may just have problems doing it.

Oliver and Diggle walked up the stairs to the station to what seems like a lot of commotion going on. They could hear the Captain yelling from the outside as they approach the door. They gave each other a look because they know all too well the Captain seemed to be in one of his moods and that this wouldn't be a good time to talk to him about his involvement in a twenty year old accident.

 

As they walked to their desk the Captain looks their way. “Where the hell have you two been on vacation when all hell is breaking loose.” They both glanced at each other and walked towards Capt. Lance.

 

“Captain, we need to talk to you, it’s important” Oliver explains as he put his hands in his pocket to keep from fidgeting because they are about to accuse their Captain with obstruction of justice.

 

“Yeah, wait in my office” he said as he paused looking between the two men. They entered his office and took a seat. Captain Lance was still yelling orders to the other officers. At this point Oliver and Diggle were clueless to what was going on but they didn’t care, bringing Frank Bertinelli to justice was their first priority.

 

A few minutes later Capt. Lance came into his office slamming papers on his desk as he walked around to sit in his seat. His phone had been ringing ever since Oliver and Diggle sat down. The Captain just picked it up and slammed it back down. Oliver and Diggle were a little tense and didn’t know how to ask the Captain about his past relationship with Frank Bertinelli.

 

“Captain what’s going on here?” Diggle asked confused hoping to break the ice by starting up another conversation before he ask the main question.

 

“What’s going on…? I’ll tell you. The press been hounding me about information on the Mayor, we don’t have a vice Mayor so there’s no successor to run the city. We just never anticipated a Mayor dying in office or in Mayor Blood’s case, going to jail” he explains.

 

“Couldn’t the city council just pick an acting Mayor until election?” Oliver asked remembering his parent’s involvement with the city council before they left town.

 

“Do I look like a politician to you” Oliver raised an eyebrow at the Captain. They have seen him pissed before but this was a new level of angry and at the very least, towards them. “What do you want to talk about” the Captain asked letting out a breath trying to relax.

 

“Ms. Smoak parents died in a car accident roughly twenty years ago, you were the first officer on the scene” Diggle mentioned.

 

“Yeah… so” Captain Lance said hunching his shoulders.

 

“So, these files indicate that Frank Bertinelli and his wife caused the accident” Oliver said giving the Captain the files. The Captain looked through the files and then his eyes were on the two men sitting in front of him.

 

“Is there a question somewhere in this history lesson?” Captain Lance spoke with even more anger.

 

“Did you allow Frank Bertinelli and his wife to leave the scene of the accident knowing their level of intoxication caused the death of two people?” Diggle questioned.

 

“What the fuck is this, a form of interrogation?” Captain Lance shouts.

 

“Captain, we have the utmost respect for you but 20 years ago you were a rookie cop, Frank was running things more harshly then… if he paid you to sweep it under the rug…” Oliver couldn’t get the right words out of his mouth without sounding like he was accusing the Captain.

 

“ **Get the hell out of my office!** ” the Captain barked as he stood and hit his desk.

 

“Captain, there is evidence…” Oliver pondered. “Throwing us out makes you look guilty.” That remark got him a surprised look from Diggle who couldn't believe he went there with their boss.

 

“Did you just throw some papers in my face as well as a threat boy” Captain Lance said walking up to Oliver as he stood to match the Captain’s stance.

 

“No, Oliver was hit in the head yesterday his words is coming out wrong, he seems to be doing that a lot lately, what he’s trying to say is if that was the case we can find another way to bring Bertinelli down without bringing this up” Diggle said. The Captain has always been good to them and whatever happened back then did not need to be brought up now if the Captain wasn't willing to talk about it. He is a good man now and that’s all that matter to Diggle.

 

As they were about to walk out the door Captain Lance started to speak again this time his attitude and emotions had changed. “Look, I understand you two are good cops, great I must say but by the time I arrived on scene they weren't there only the little girl sitting on the side of the road crying. There were a few other people that stopped their cars to help but Frank and his wife was gone. Felicity's were already dead. Witnesses gave me conflicting stories but the majority of them did say that another car was there. One witness even gave me the license plate number” he explains.

 

“What happened Capt. “Oliver asked.

 

“Being a rookie of course I’m going to do things by the books, so I ran the plate number and it came back as Frank Bertinelli’s 1985 Porsche 944. I wrote all of this in my report and was about to put an APB out on their car when I was stopped by one of the ranking officers who told me to wait” he said as he walked backed to his desk and took a seat. Oliver and Diggle remained standing.

 

“I’m sensing they covered up the truth” Diggle asked.

 

“I wrote the report and passed it along for accuracy but when I got it back it was a different report from what I wrote with a note attached to it saying _if you don’t what to see your daughters hurt or your wife you’ll sign this and keep your mouth shut_ , so I did”  the Captain hung his head low. “This has bothered me for years and when I heard that girl’s name I knew it would come back to haunt me”

 

“Do you remember the officer’s name who might have threatened you” Oliver asked as he picked the file back up off the Captain’s desk.

 

“No, and I never investigated it because I feared for my daughter’s life” Captain Lance clarifies.

 

“Thanks, I know that couldn't have been easy” Diggle said.

 

“If that is all, get the hell out of my office so I can do my job, oh and Oliver…” as he grabbed Oliver by the arm to make him look at him.

 

“Yeah” Oliver said looking at the hand that grabbed him.

 

“Don’t ever threaten me again” Captain Lance said with a smirk while Oliver swallowed his last words and nodded in response. As they walked out the Captain’s office Diggle hit Oliver in the back of his head.

 

“You are a special kind of stupid” Diggle said shaking his head as he walked away from Oliver. Oliver just grumbled something to himself then proceeded to walk to his desk.

* * *

Felicity's lips trembled as she continued to cry as she looks out the window. Oliver had hurt her feelings and she couldn't help but to think he was more interested in taking down Bertinelli by using her files despite her contested it.  She had one chance to honor her family memory by bringing justice to the man who shattered her whole life but Oliver wants to take that from her.

 

“You know… Oliver is a good man. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. There is no denying he loves you” Lyla said as she holds up a cup of tea for Felicity.

 

Felicity didn't hear Lyla entered the room so she was startled as she turned around to face the woman who moved like a snake in the barely lit room. Felicity reached for the cup but didn't say anything.

 

“Oliver had been single ever since I’ve met him and if there’s one thing I’ve picked up on is if he cares about someone there is nothing he won’t do to keep them safe. Oliver only said he would put you in jail because he wants to keep you safe. People are trying to kill you and he can’t be with you 24/7”

 

“You do realize people came into the police station shooting. How is he going to keep me safe in that place” Felicity asked confused.

 

“I didn't say his suggestion made sense, I’m just trying to make you understand why he said it” Lyla said. “Love is new to Oliver and I think at this point he’s desperate”

 

“Then why did he leave me here with you if he’s so afraid of me getting hurt?” Felicity asked as she slips her tea.

 

“Because I can handle a weapon and I have extensive combat training being in the military reserve. You can just call me your own personal bodyguard” Lyla smiled and rubbed Felicity’s back to comfort her.

 

“But you have a baby here and …” she paused to look at Lyla.

 

“Don’t worry about it. John and I accepted a long time ago that our jobs are dangerous but we live one day at a time which is filled with happiness and love, and on some occasions, forgiveness” she said bumping Felicity with her shoulder. “I can say I’m happy to have another woman within the mist of us so forgive him, he’s a knucklehead at times but a good man.”

 

“Thank you… for everything” Felicity said as she smiled for the first time today.

 

“You’re welcome, now I have to check on my munchkin, I’ll be out here if you need me” Lyla said walking out the bedroom door.

* * *

The man was strapped to a chair only in his underwear and socks as Deadshot lace his bullets with curare. “Tell me again how often you rotate shifts and who do you report to” Deadshot asked the man who was on the FBI team protecting Frank Bertinelli. Deadshot grabbed him this morning as he was leaving the Bertinelli’s mansion.

 

“I.. I take the last shift which starts at 9pm until 5am… we, I report to Agent White, he’s the lead agent but today I was told to come in at 5pm I think they are moving Bertinelli tonight” the man said sweating profusely.

 

“Good, how many are in the house at one time or another” he asked as he approached the man with a knife he just put curare on.

 

“Six, there is six at a time and about 2 outside plus the officers that are assisting” he said in a panic as he wiggle in the chair.

 

“Your post was inside the house I’m I right” as he slowly put the knife up to the man’s neck.

 

“Yes” the man said crying. “I have three small kids and a wife please don’t kill me”

 

“I know and if you speak on any of this I know who they are” he said as he hit the man knocking him out.

 

Deadshot was good as infiltrating companies and organizations. He also infiltrated Interpol a few years back so this should be a piece of cake. He made his identification exactly like the agent that is now asleep in the chair. He would be the agent replacement due to the agent being “tied up”.

 

He put on a light brown wig and added a little make up on his face to cover any visible scars. He popped an ocular prosthesis (or artificial eye) into his eye socket so he could get rid of the eye patch. He put on a freshly pressed grey three piece suit with brown Allen Edmonds dress shoes to complete the ensemble.  He didn’t even recognize himself as he looks in the mirror. He will be using the agent’s gun, holster and badge because no one is going to be paying attention to those items, the i.d. should be enough to convince anyone he thought to himself.

 

As he fixed his tie he smirks and says “tonight, Frank Bertinelli will take his last breath” then walks out the door leaving the unconscious agent behind.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's files prove to be enough to arrest Frank Bertinelli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update I've been working on another story "Man of her dreams". Anyway, this is the next to the last chapter. This chapter is short but the next chapter will be exciting. Filled with gun fights and a surprise.
> 
> Once again Thanks for all the comments and Kudos you just don't know how much it means to me that you all continue reading this story. I hope I didn't drag the plot but I hope to get better as I write more stories.

“Technicians went through every one of Bertinelli’s computers and his files from his home and businesses and they found nothing, everything seems legit” Diggle explained to Oliver as they sat at their desk trying to decide how to proceed with the case.

 

“Of course they are… ok so we’ll have Laurel take a look at this information Felicity gathered to see if we have enough to pin murder charges on him” Oliver said shuffling through the papers on his desk.

 

“And if we don’t Oliver… we are going to have to let this case go, we got Mayor Blood that's going to have to be enough unless he starts talking which he hasn't” Diggle said.

 

“Yet… he may have been caught but what does everyone do when they want to strike a deal, we just haven’t approached him with a deal good enough to get him talking” Oliver suggested raising an eyebrow with a small smirk on his face.

 

“You think he’ll squeal on Bertinelli?” Diggle asked.

 

“Like a pig. All we need is the evidence to back it up and Laurel to make the deal. I’m sure Blood knows everything about Bertinelli or at the very least he knows enough” Oliver reassured Diggle.

 

“The Feds are about to move him to who knows where" Diggle said. "This has to happen now"

 

“Murder is murder, they can’t hide from that” Oliver said picking up the phone to call Laurel Lance.

 

* * *

 

 “I can’t leave just yet, my daughter’s memorial is tomorrow” Frank Bertinelli says as he picks up a picture of Helena that was face down in a box with other pictures. Everything was either boxed up or covered up as he prepared to move. Moving from this house is an emotional event for Frank Bertinelli. He had built a life in this house filled with the last memories he had with his wife, the love of his life. “One more day is all I ask and please, for your sake, don’t mention it again” he warned the man.

 

“Sir, this has gotten a little out of hand, this is dangerous staying here” the man said as if he wasn’t just threatened.

 

“My wife always said what I do would come back to haunt me. Her and Helena are probably laughing at me right now. God rest their souls. They always did gang up on me” he smiled as he thought about his wife criticizing him on certain issues  “I was so worried Helena was an informant for the Mayor… I thought she was trying to bring me down that I didn’t think for a second how my actions did it to myself” his shoulders slumped as he looks like a hollow shell. He was defeated and he knew it. Deadshot don’t miss and Frank has a bullseye on the top of his head.

 

“Sir” the man said as he looked with confusion. Just then Agent White entered the room. Frank’s posture straighten and his face once again became the cold, harden son of a bitch he always were.

 

“What can I do for you Agent?” as he lit the cigar that was lingering in his mouth.

 

“We have the safe house ready, it’s about 25 minutes outside of Starling” the Agent said.

 

“We will leave right after Helena’s memorial tomorrow afternoon” as he sat in his favorite chair.

 

“That’s not a very good idea, I suggest we go now” walking to face Bertinelli. Agent White has work for Frank for many years. He covered up some of the crimes and he also participated in take downs, but he doesn’t want his life ending because Frank refuses to cooperate.

 

“And I didn’t ask you for your suggestions. Secure the premises and we should be fine” he demanded.

 

“I’m not putting my men in harm’s way of a sniper or myself” the Agent said with authority. He never stood up to Frank, not because he was afraid but because the money was good. He was able to buy a mini mansion and put his four kids through college. His government salary wasn’t enough to live beyond his means. His side job with Bertinelli kept him comfortable and the bills paid so out of respect he played the role but this has gone too far.

 

“Actually you are… as long as you’re in my pocket and I got proof of it, you’re going to do as I say” as he stood so he could get right in front of the Agents face. They stood staring eye to eye at each other for a moment before the Agent backed down.

 

“As you wish but so you’re know… if I go down I’m taking you with me and I’m not talking about with my bosses” he said walking away.

 

“And you should know I don't take threats lightly” giving a nod to his guard that was still in the room with them.

 

The Agent’s words were something that Frank Bertinelli had anticipated. Frank was cleaning house for a reason. Anyone that wasn’t loyal that could jeopardize his freedom was already dead; they just didn’t know it yet. That would include Agent White and Helena’s best friend Felicity Smoak, besides Deadshot they were the last link in the chain.

 

His guard follows Agent White out the room, when he gives the word the Agent will cease to exist. 

 

* * *

 

Laurel Lance took pride in her job. She knew what she was doing and did it well. She looked over the information that was provided by Felicity and smiled as she looked at her father Capt. Lance. 

 

“I think we got him” she said happily.

 

“You think” Diggle asked.

 

“I mean it a few charges that won’t stick but we can bring 2 counts of vehicular homicide charges against him but the drugs and shake downs will probably be thrown out due to lack of credible witnesses and evidence unless Mayor Blood cooperate but from what this evidence is proving I can definitely get a conviction of vehicular manslaughter” she explained. “If I can get Mayor Blood to cooperate, Frank Bertinelli will spend the rest of his life behind bars.”

 

“That’s great” Oliver said finding some relief from the stress of this case. Now he has to go talk to Felicity and tell her the news.

 

“I’m not sure I like the fact they we are going to cut a deal with Mayor Blood. He hired goons to come into my station, they shot half my officers and kidnap a young lady” the Captain grumbled.

 

“Dad, we have no choice but at least this way Bertinelli get put away for a very long time and the Mayor will do time as well but he will never be a public figure anywhere ever again” she said.

 

“So since this case is officially over don’t you two have other cases to work on” Capt. Lance said hitting a pile of files on Diggle desk looking at Oliver.

 

“I still have to get a judge to give me a warrant to arrest Frank Bertinelli but it shouldn't be a problem” Laurel said waving to them as she turned to head out the building.

 

* * *

 

Felicity haven’t heard from Oliver since he left that morning, it was now close to 4 o’clock in the evening. Her heart was heavy and yes she was still pissed at him but for some reason she missed him. She remembers her mother saying every time her husband was mad about something _‘love has a way of finding its way back home’_. “Home?” she laughs and shakes her head as tears cloud her eyes. “I’m not going to wait around until someone else I love gets hurt. No… this started with me and it will end with me.”  

 

She put on the hoodie Oliver was wearing yesterday In order to cover her head because it was raining. Most of her clothing was still at her house. She grabbed the gun she saw Oliver leave under his pillow then climbed out the window so Lyla wouldn’t know she was leaving giving her a head start before Oliver is aware she’s missing. She had to do this by herself. She didn’t want to put any more lives in danger especially Lyla who has a son to take care of. She needs to confront Frank Bertinelli face to face regardless of the danger.

 

 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Felicity felt like she’d been walking for hours but it was more close to just one. She was near the Bertinelli mansion when she decided to stop at a payphone she saw near a gas station. She dials 911 because she didn’t have any change considering she was shocked the phone worked. _Who still uses payphones_ she thought to herself. But as valid as the question might be she needed the payphone. She asked the 911 operator to connect her to the precinct and from there she was connected to Oliver.

 

_“Det. Queen”_ Oliver answered.

 

“Hi” her voice was low and soft. She was trying to hold back her emotions.

 

_“Hi”_ he said just as subtle and soft as she did.

 

“I want you to know that I love you and that I don’t want anyone else getting hurt because of me” Felicity's lips trembled as she talked.

 

_“Felicity, what are you doing_? _”_ he stood up from his chair getting Diggle’s attention. Diggle got on his phone and called Lyla.

 

“I’m going to see Frank and end this” she replied wiping the tears from her face even though her face was already wet from the rain.

 

_“How are you going to end this… baby it’s already over we got the warrant to arrest him due to your investigation”_ he pleaded. As he looked at Diggle who whispered _she’s not at the house._

 

“No, he will get off as he always does. People like him never see the inside of a prison” she said as she tries to control her emotions. Her breathing was fast and unsteady.

 

_“Felicity”_ Oliver’s  jaw clenched so tightly trying to hold back the anger he was feeling about what she was about to do. “ _Don’t do this_ ”

 

“I’m sorry Oliver” she sobbed.

 

_“FELICITY!_ ” he yelled but she had hung up. “Diggle, we got to go, NOW!” he said rushing out the door without explaining to Diggle what was going on.

 

Felicity continued on her way. She walked up the path to his front door and was greeted by numerous guards, police officers and agents. She explained who she was and that she wanted to talk to Mr. Bertinelli. She hadn’t expected so much security but to her surprise she wasn’t searched. She guesses they didn’t think she was a threat. She was escorted into the house by one of Bertinelli guards who directed her to the living room where Frank was sitting smoking and having a drink. She walked in pulling her hood off her head. Mr. Bertinelli gave her a strange look and gulped down his drink.

 

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” the man said tilting his head and smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter, I'm not too happy with it but it's ok.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stuck with me on this considering it was my first fic. Your comments meant everything.
> 
> If there are any errors please forgive me, it's a learning process.

Deadshot had infiltrated the mansion perfectly. No one knew who he was; to them he was just another officer reporting for duty. He surveyed the area by walking around to every room so he could be familiar with the layout just in case he has to make a quick escape. He notices a woman being escorted by a guard to the living room. He wondered why she was there but most importantly why she wasn’t with the two Detectives who were protecting her. Was she working with Bertinelli all alone he wondered? If that is the case that means she also wanted him dead so he now would have two targets instead of one.

As he canvassed the house he ran into one of Bertinelli’s guards who asked him why he was in that area. Of course Deadshot broke his neck before answering. _“Why are you?”_ He carried the man to one of the closet on that floor and left him there and continued on his way. He found a room that gave him a good view of the front of the house where some of the men were posted. It was dark enough to take them out one by one without anyone knowing anything had happened.

 

He didn’t have his rifle so his hand guns with a silencer attached would have to do. He had to aim for their heads because if he didn’t he risk them alerting the others. There were six men posted outside four were officers and two were guards. The rest of the men were playing poker in the dining room adjacent to the living room. He knew shooting the men outside would be a piece of cake but the ones huddle together would be a challenge.  He wanted the house cleared before he took out Bertinelli and his blonde friend because he wanted to look the man in his face so he could see who was pulling the trigger.

 

He took each man outside out one by one like he had planned. Then he made his way back down stairs where the other men were playing poker hopefully they are none the wiser that their fellow comrades are lying dead outside.

 

The men were really enjoying their game of poker. This was something Deadshot missed. He spends most of his time by himself occasionally getting laid but for the most part he was a loner. The men were all drinking beer and some type of dark liquor he guess it was some form of whiskey, scotch maybe. In any case that was their mistake. A drunken man is a sloppy man who can’t shoot worth a shit so this should be an easy take down.

 

There were four playing poker at the table with three watching along the side. Deadshot strategized how he would take each one out. He hasn’t had too many encounters that required him to take out more than two men in close proximity but he was fast and a good marksmen. He may get wounded but he was positive he would be successful if he manages to not allow anyone to get a shot off. Mr. Bertinelli would be clueless to what’s going on considering they are loud at some moments and quiet at others.

 

Before he could strike he heard Bertinelli speaking to the young lady in the other room. So he abandons his course of action of attacking the men in order to listen to their conversation. He moved closer to the living room door while the other men were too preoccupied and drunk to notice him acting strangely.

 

* * *

The way Felicity was looking at him with her damp clothes that was lightly dripping was like a vicious animal ready to attack. Her hair was wet and she was breathing erratically. Being the man that he was he didn’t scare easily, especially not by a woman. He continued to pour himself another drink and lit another cigar as if she wasn’t standing there staring at him like a dog with rabies. He knew she was conflicted about something, he just didn’t know what.

 

“Do you need a drink?” he scoffed while taking a slip of his drink.

 

“No” she quickly shouted.

 

“Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to tell me why you’re here” raising his shoulders in confusion.

 

“Why’d you do it?” her eyes were red and tears were flowing profusely.

 

“You have to be more specific with your questions Ms. Smoak” his tone was of mockery and he didn’t even bat an eye with remorse. He knew exactly what she meant but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction considering she may be wearing a wire.

 

“Why did you have her killed” her breathing was still fast and she felt like she was going to pass out. She wanted him dead but she wasn’t sure if she could pull the trigger so she didn’t pull the gun out, yet..

 

“Ahhh, Helena. Of course you would think I had something to do with her death, but I’m sorry Ms. Smoak you have Mayor Blood to blame for that” he was good at shifting the blame on someone else. To be honest the man barely killed anyone himself, he always had someone else to do it besides the occasion goon that fucked up his hands were clean.

 

“Stop lying” as she began to cry again. “I know you hired an assassin to kill her and so does the police” as she walked a little closer to him.

 

“Then Ms. Smoak, why is the police here defending my life instead of arresting me” he smirks.

 

“I can answer that” a voice came from behind the door as the man stepped in. Felicity didn’t know what to do. She didn’t anticipated being interrupted by an officer. She didn’t really think any of this out only that she wanted him dead by her hands. She wondered did Oliver send word to the officer to intercept her until he got there.

 

“Enlighten us then, Mr. Officer” as he stood up from where he was seated.

 

“You have to follow the money trail Ms. Smoak. You see Frank here got the FBI agents in his pocket along with a third of Starling finest. Did I mention he pays off a few judges also” Deadshot said smiling at the man. “He even paid me to take out his daughter and his hired goon outside the hospital.” Felicity and Frank both looked in shock as they realize who just interrupted their conversation.

 

“So you come to finish me off” Bertinelli asked as he sat his drink down and put out his cigar. “Well here I am” as he raised his arms out in surrender.

 

“No, he’s mines” Felicity said as she pulled the gun from her back. She was shaking and crying. “You killed my parents. You had Helena killed…” she yelled as she pointed the gun at Frank.

 

“You don’t want to get your pretty little hands dirty Ms. Smoak, let me do it” Deadshot snickered. Felicity didn’t answer it was almost like she was in deep thought as her whole body shook with anger until she turned the gun on Deadshot.

 

“But you pulled the trigger” she said then fired the gun. The man was hit in the face. He went down fast and hard. From then everything to Felicity were a blur. She heard multiple gun fire so she bent down and covered her head until everything stopped.

 

* * *

 

**The Men POV**

The six men was talking so loud and enjoying their game of poker that they didn’t hear Felicity yelling from the other room. They also didn’t see Deadshot (or the officer) enter the living room. But when they heard the gun shot the noise cease. One of Bertinelli’s guards flipped the table and shot at the agents. The guards had known they were going to take out the agents but they didn’t know when. What better time than the present considering someone had just fired off a gun in the house? They didn’t know who fired the shot and they didn’t know if Bertinelli was alive or not. All they wanted was to get away free and clear from this mess so it had to be done now.

 

The agents were ducking behind furniture. One of them was already down possibly dead. Agent White was still alive and he was emptying his gun every chance he had. It was like the Wild West, the only thing that was missing was a few horses and some tumbleweed rolling pass. It would be a matter of time before someone run out of bullets.

 

* * *

 

**Oliver & Diggle’s POV**

It was getting dark early considering it was only after five. A storm was brewing from the south. Light ran had started to trickling down for the past hour. This was a bad omen. They were parked several feet from the entrance. Everything seems fine by the naked eye.  A few police officers were still on the scene because their cars were parked a few feet in front of theirs. They figured by the government plates on three of the cars the FBI was still there also. But it was too quiet, it felt wrong and as Oliver and Diggle put on their protective gears Oliver knew it. Something bad was about to happen. His heart was racing because Felicity was willing to risk her life to end it all. But she wouldn’t be ending things with Bertinelli, she would be ending them. He finally found true love and it could be over before it started.

 

 “Oliver man, we are going to get Felicity out so don’t worry” Diggle said loading his weapon.

 

“Diggle, Lyla said the gun was missing. There is only one conclusion to this story. If she manages to shoot Frank his guards will shoot her. The question is whose side are we on?” he questions their job as he put on a bullet proof vase.

 

“You’re worried you might have to take her down if she manages to shoot Bertinelli and get away” Diggle stared at him waiting on a response.

 

“We are supposed to uphold the law and Felicity is about to break it. She intentionally went to his house for the sole purpose of killing him. If she succeeds without harm to herself do we allow her to walk away or do we side with the criminal?” Oliver asked.

 

“Oliver you’re thinking too hard, Felicity isn’t a murderer, she’s hurt and confused that she needs someone to pay. Let’s just hope she changed her mind and decided against shooting him” he said shutting the trunk to the car. “You love her right?” Diggle asked.

 

“Yes” Oliver answered.

 

“Right now that’s all you got, but do know that she’s defending herself against a known criminal that not only killed her parents, he killed her best friend and he’s trying to kill her. I think her action is justified” Diggle explains patting Oliver on the back. “Let’s go.”

 

Before they could make it to the path of the house a gun shot was heard. They ran the stretch of the way until they reached the front door. There were two bodies visible outside the door. Before they could breach the door more gun fire erupted.

 

“On three” Oliver said barely catching his breath because his heart was beating so fast he thought he would have a heart attack. He was scared that Felicity was hurt, even worse dead.

 

“Ok, 1…2…3” Diggle shouted as he kicked the door in. They followed the sound of the gun fire and approached slowly.

 

“It’s possibly two or three agents, one being agent White. I really can’t tell the guards from the agents they all are wearing suits” Diggle explain as he stood flat against the wall looking into the living room.

 

“Shoot whoever is shooting at the agent” Oliver yelled because the gun fire was so loud. He took out one of the guards. There was five people left shooting and Oliver have had enough, he needed to find Felicity so he took Diggle shotgun from him and shot the ceiling several times. The noise overpowered the noise from the guns causing a moment of silence.

 

“This is SCPD, please put your hands where I can see them and don’t move or I will shoot you no matter who you are” Oliver growled angrily at the men that even Diggle raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “What, it worked.”

 

Agent White identified himself rising up from behind a table. As soon as he stood one of the guards shot him in the chest. Diggle returned fire and shot the guard in his side. Everyone else dropped their guns and paced their hands behind their heads except for the one agent that was left. He approaches Oliver and Diggle showing his badge.

 

“Diggle cuff the remaining two men, I’m going to look for Felicity” Oliver said. Just then he heard her voice.

 

“Oliver”

 

* * *

 

**Felicity’s POV**

 

The noise was so loud she couldn’t hear herself think. She hoped and prayed she didn’t get hit. She notice Bertinelli running out the room but she was too scared to follow. Deadshot was lying a few feet away. She didn’t feel any remorse because he was a bad man. But suddenly he moved and sat up. She was horrified.

 

“You shot me in the eye” he said as he pulled the fake eye out of the socket. Felicity almost gags at the sight.

 

“Are you going to kill me for shooting you?” she nervously asked.

 

“No, I had it coming but I am going to find Bertinelli and put a bullet in his head” he got off the floor and ran out the room looking for Bertinelli. She heard a loud sound that sounded like a bigger gun then she heard his voice. A sense of calmness came across her. But then there was another gunshot sound that made her nervous that he might have been shot.

 

“Oliver” she softly called because she was too scared to find out he couldn’t answer because he was hurt.

 

He answered as he ran in the room sliding next to her as he checked her over for any wounds. He didn’t see any as he stared at her for a moment before he kissed her. It was sweet but short. Their foreheads came together as they breathe each other in. Both their eyes were in tears because they both thought they lost each other.

 

“Please tell me you’re ok” wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

 

“I’m ok, I didn’t do it, I didn’t kill Frank but I did shoot Deadshot in the eye, and by eye I mean his fake one, but he’s alright, he went after Frank and I really need a change of clothes…” he stopped her rambling with another kiss.

 

“You’re remarkable” he chuckled he can’t believe how strong she is. She has more courage and heart than anyone he knows.

 

“Thanks for remarking on it.” A throat being cleared broke them out of their spell. They stood up off the floor and looked at Diggle.

 

“Um, this make out session has got to wait, we are missing the main person from the party” Diggle said walking over to them.

 

“We know Deadshot is after him” Oliver told him as he grabbed Felicity’s hand to keep her close.

 

“He was here too” Diggle questioned with a frown. “That explain the body count outside”

 

“Bertinelli ran out when everyone starting shooting, then Deadshot ran after him” Felicity stated.

 

“Oliver we need to find them, they couldn’t have gotten far” Diggle said walking back to the other room.

 

“Let’s hope they kill each other” he said leading Felicity to the other room. “I need you to stay here” he told her giving her a hug. He gesture to the agent to come over to him. “Protect her with your life” he said and the man nods.

 

“You’ll come back right?” she asked holding on to his arm.

 

“I’ll always come back for you” he smiled at her.

 

“Promise me” as she held his hand and squeezed tightly.

 

“I promise” he said softly indicating more than a promise but a declaration of love and commitment.

 

Diggle had just got off the phone with the Captain when he walked over to Oliver and Felicity. “We got officers and paramedics on the way. Agent White had on a bulletproof vase so he’s ok, he’s just winded from the bullet pressure. We estimate six dead outside and three in here but according to one of the guards they have a man missing he haven’t seen in a few hours” Diggle explains.

 

“You ready then” Oliver asked.

 

“Let’s do it” Diggle replied as they ran out the door hopefully they could catch up with Bertinelli and Deadshot.

 

* * *

Rain was coming down like someone was pouring buckets of water. Frank was running like his life depended on it and in this case it did. Deadshot was right on his trail, shooting at him but missing on purpose. It was like a game of cat and mouse. The sound from the thunder drowned out the sound of gun fire.

 

Deadshot couldn’t keep the game up for long for he was running out of bullets. He landed one shot in the back of Bertinelli’s thigh slowing him down. The man buckled as the bullet made contact. He limped slowly down the street. Deadshot shot him again in the other thigh. The man fell to the ground in pain. So many times he had done men like that but he never anticipated he would be on the receiving end of someone gunning for him.

 

Deadshot loaded his gun with the last clip as he approach the man that was in agony on the ground. The rain was washing the blood away, so Deadshot wasn’t sure if he hit anything vital or not besides he wanted him to die a slow painful death.

 

“I can give you whatever you want just name it” Bertinelli pleaded holding both his legs as he lay on the ground.

 

“Your life” Deadshot said as he pressed down on one of the man’s leg with his foot. Bertinelli yelled. “Nothing like seeing a grown man cry” Deadshot mocked.

 

“Then do it… kill me, what are you waiting for” he conceded.

 

Deadshot aimed his gun right between Frank Bertinelli’s eyes but was stopped when a bullet passed by his head.

 

“Pull that trigger and you’re going to be missing your other eye” Diggle threaten from the front of Deadshot as Oliver was covering the back.

 

“Now back away slowly” Oliver said as sirens could be heard from the distance. Deadshot complied but he didn’t take his gun off Bertinelli.

 

“Shoot him! What are you waiting for he tried to kill me” Bertinelli shouted at the men. That was the last draw for Deadshot before they knew it Deadshot shot Bertinelli between his eyes. Oliver didn’t make a move, he was pretty much torn if he should counteract the situation but Diggle didn’t falter he shot Deadshot right in his other eye just like he said he would do. Oliver check Bertinelli’s pulse, he was gone. They both looked at Deadshot. The irony is he painted a target on so many victims, now he too had a target aimed at him. The trigger was pulled by Diggle, a dead – shot to the eye.

 

* * *

 

Oliver accompanied Felicity to Helena’s memorial. It was a touching ceremony that Felicity will never forget. It wasn’t an accident that caused her friend to died but a boomerang effect that brought closure to her past and possibilities for her future.

 

She wasn’t lonely anymore. She had a great, handsome man that loved her and she loved him. Her dark colors in her house are now as bright as a rainbow. The storm is over, the darkness is gone. Felicity Smoak is the happiest woman on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me, I'll follow you certainmentalityface.tumblr.com and on twitter @mentalityface

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, this is my first try after reading so many of your stories. This piece was originally written about three years ago as a book I was writing so characters have been changed to fit this fandom.


End file.
